TRC Q&A
by lysakura
Summary: This is a Q&A for TRC. The main & guest characters will be here to answer chosen questions to the best possibility as they can. Please check out and see what got submitted.
1. Chapter 1: Kingdom of Clow 1

Disclaimer: TRC and holic (c) CLAMP. I'm just a fan. Also please rate and review cuz I'm not great at story writing. Thanks.

--

Yuuko: Welcome to the TRC Question & Answer TV Show. I'm Yuuko Ichihara! Watanuki! Bring some drinks in!

Watanuki: (_grumble_) Yes ma'am.

Yuuko: Each episode will be a Q&A for all the characters that appear. We'll be introducing the main characters and then have guest characters appear each week so please write in some questions you want the TRC characters to attempt to answer. So let's start! BRING IN THE SLAVES!

(_CSyaoran and CSakura comes in nervously_)

Yuuko: Here make yourselves home. (_Stares at the empty table_) Watanuki! Get some snacks in here too!

Watanuki: Yes.

Yuuko: And the questions too!

Watanuki: (!!) You should be more prepared and bring your own stuff in Yuuko-san! Of all the employers I've ever met…(Grumbles) _stomps off_

Yuuko: (_leisurely to Sakura and Syaoran_) You know, the new chapters just baffle me.

CSyaoran and CSakura: What do you mean?

Yuuko: (_to Sakura_) WASN'T CLOW YOUR DAD NOT FUJITAKA??

CSakura: Um, um, um you'll have to ask the nice CLAMP ladies to explain. I don't know either…

Yuuko: (_drills Sakura_) Hey girl, you're suppose to be a powerhouse and all knowing and you say you don't know? (stares)

CSakura: I'm sorry! It's just that RSakura doesn't have those memories cuz you know she didn't know things had happened to her and when Fei Wong cloned her I don't have any of that knowledge either. (_Whimper_) Please don't maul me…(_Whimper_)

Watanuki: (_Came back_) Here's your questions and here Sakura (_Hands an apple to her for comfort food_)

CSakura: Thanks (_then cries to herself_)

Yuuko: Yeesh. Alright let's start. (_chugs a whole bottle of sake first_)

Dear Syaoran:

I recently lost my friend to a long illness. She always looked after me and taught me about life. Sometimes I thought she wanted more but those emotional stuff was always hard for me to say. (I'm a real tough guy.) Well, this tough guy would give anything for one more chance to say it – at least condolences to her family. I feel guilty because I was gone so much. I miss her terribly. Please can you give me any suggestion on what to do?

Too Emo

CSyaoran: (_shocked and stares at CSakura_) Um, um well Mr. Too Emo. If I were you I would…

Toya: (_Pops out of nowhere_) Ignore this twerp's comment.

**WHAM!**

CSakura: Ni-sama!

Yukito: King!

Yuuko: Ahh! Toya welcome to the Q & A. Please feel free to butt in if needed. Sakura-chan the next question is for you! (_Forgets about the last question_)

Dear Sakura

I'm admire you and Toya have a wonderful sibling relationship with each other.

(_Twitch_)

Could you give me any tips on how to keep peace with my older brother who is always trying to destroy my room? To be honest with you, I don't want to have fatalities but it's getting really hard not to lift my finger.

Blade

CSakura: (_drops apple_) DESTROY HIM!! AND RIP HIS INARDS OUT TO SHOW WHOSE BOSS! --Huh? Where did everyone go?

(_Toya, Yukito, Yuuko, and CSyaoran are hiding behind the stage_)

CSyaoran: Princess, we're on TV here.

CSakura: Oh right (_sits done nicely and acts as if nothing happened_)

Yuuko: Well. (_a bit shocked_) Next.

Dear Yuuko

I would like to have a wish to be granted. Attached below is my contact #. I'd like about 5 extra cm in height. As a price, I'm willing to pay with our famous local –

Asuka

Yuuko: What's this? The last word has been scratched out… (!) WATANUKI!

Watanuki: Ye-Ye-(_Gulp_) Yes?

Yuuko: What got scratched out? If you don't tell me I'm going to make those monsters attack you for the day.

Watanuki: (!) _How did she know it was me?_ …

Yuuko: Watanuki. (_Holding him by the collar)_

Watanuki: (_cries_) Famous Liquor.

Yuuko: Oh! (_Picks phone up_) Moshi-moshi! Is Asuka here? This is Yuuko the host of TRC Q&A!...Hi! Your wish I'll grant! Oh but hang on. Thanks for participating in this weeks TRC Q&A. Send in your questions and if you had questions you wanted to ask for the current week's guest – I'll drag them back in if required.

(_Toya starts to gripe but Yukito calms him down_)

Next week, along with CSakura and CSyaoran, we'll be bringing in Soel, Larg, Fai and Kuro-tan!

(_Out of nowhere, Kurogane with his Ginryuu attacks Yuuko_)

Kurogane: Why you woman! (_Slash_) Say my name properly!

Yuuko: Kuro-puu! (_Stares intently_) I'm on the phone here! And you're not suppose to appear until next episode so go back to your own dimension!

(_Dimension hole appears and sucks up Kurogane and sends him home_)

CSyaoran, CSakura, Toya and Yukito: (_Scared of Yuuko_) Umm...see you all again on next week's episode!


	2. Chapter 2: Japan 1 and Celes 1

Disclaimer: This is just a fanfic that I hope is ok. I had to submit this to get it off my mind for homework. All characters belong to their respective owners.

--

Yuuko: Good Morning! Welcome to Episode 2 of TRC Q&A where all the characters of TRC (_looks in Watanuki's direction_) and the occasional holic character get MUAHAHAHA interrogated by me! (nn)

(_Everyone stares at Yuuko_)

Watanuki: Yuuko-san, where did that vodka bottle in the back go?

Yuuko: There (_Points at Watanuki's hand_)

Watanuki: AGHH! I wasn't holding this!! Where did my duster go?

Yuuko: I don't know and besides why are you dusting in the middle of the show?

Watanuki: …

Yuuko: (_Sigh_) Anyways welcome back CSyaoran and CSakura. Would you two do the intros?

CSyaoran and CSakura: Hi Yuuko-san and sure.

CSyaoran: On today's show let's welcome new regulars:

CSakura: Fai D. Flowright / Yuui from the Celes dimension.

(_Fai appears out of nowhere and takes a seat at the sofa_)

Fai: Hi, Hi Everyone!

CSakura: And Kurogane-san from the Nihon dimension

(_A dimension hole appears right on top of Yuuko and…_)

**CRASH!**

Kurogane: Tomoyo! You're gonna pay when the show is over!

Yuuko: And so will you if you don't get off of ME!

Kurogane: !! (_Jumps off Yuuko and takes a seat_)

Yuuko: Oww… (_Rubs head_) Let's begin with the questions. First one is addressed to Fai-san.

Fai: Ok! Let's hear it!

_Dear Yuui-san_

_Do you know how are you going to get your poor eye back? If not, let me do this: CSyaoran! I DEMAND YOU RETURN YUUI-SAN'S EYE BACK TO HIM! If not, give me both of your swords as confiscation and Yuuko-san, seal both RSyaoran and Cloney's powers._

_The authoress' baby sister_

_PS #1: Can you do my homework, Yuuko nii-sama?_

RSyaoran: (_backstage_) You didn't have to take it out on me did you…?

Yuuko: _PS # 2– If he doesn't do it within a minute, Doumeki has been asked to confiscate them and Yuuko, I'll pay any price that is required_ – (_looks at watch_) less than 30 seconds left.

CSyaoran: (_Panics_)

CSakura: (_Panics_) Help! RSakura-chan! (RSakura comes out _manifests her wings and uses the power to expel Fai's eye out_)

(_Faces Fai_)

CSakura: Here you go Fai-san (_Which then Fai pops it back in_)

Kurogane: So since he has his other eye back can Wi-Fi survive on his own now?

Yuuko: (_stares bluntly at Kurogane_) No.

Kurogane: (_Goes into an emo corner_)

_(Backstage door opens. Doumeki walks in eating and drinking tea and stops in front of Watanuki)_

Doumeki: Mrph (_munch munch_)

Watanuki: (_snaps_) TALK AFTER YOU FINISH EATING AND YOU WANTED TEA?! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN IT YOURSELF…(_keeps complaining off into the distance and walks off holding Doumeki's mug_)

CSakura: (_Worried_) But I got the eye back to Fai-san. You're not going to take Syaoran's sword still are you, Doumeki-kun?

Doumeki: Sorry but apparently the moment Yuuko read to before the eye came out was 1 minute and 1.56 seconds. So I have to take them.

CSyaoran: (_gapes_)

RSyaoran: (_backstage – crying_)

Everyone else: …

Doumeki: Thank you for doing business with you. Have a nice day everyone. (_walks out_)

Yuuko: So, The authoress' little sister, I'll get back to you in a bit regarding the price for PS#2 . About PS#1, you must watch the movie Enchanted 50 times.

(_Audience hears a "NOOOO!" backstage_)

Giselle: Am I that horrible…?(whimpers)

Yuuko: Guess that means that one won't be granted. (_Does something to Syaoran__2_) And yes apparently the only way to break this seal is to declare your love to your most dearest one!

Syaoran2: Ehhhhhh!!(_blushes profusely_)

Yuuko: So take your time. Next letter is to Kuro-rin!

Kurogane: (_Whips sword out_) I'M NOT ANSWERING THAT!

Yuuko: OH YES YOU ARE! XD (_Whips out rope and ties Kurogane to the interview table_)

_Dear Kuro-rin_

_Someone told me that you sing in the shower. Well two people to be exact. Would you mind sending me a recording? Thanks, oh yes, one of those two individuals told me to tell you that Ginryuu has been relocated. By the way how is the arm? Sorry about the lack of skin on it._

_Presi-__ Oyomot of the wine cellar _

Kurogane: Tomoyo2, Wi-Fi and you (_points at Yuuko_)– what happened?

Yuuko: Wow, you're quick but how do you know who to pin the blame onto?

Kurogane:…(_fume_)

Wi-Fi: Yeah all four of use know you sing in the shower and now about the sword, so who Kurotan? And why am I Wi-Fi? (_pouts_)

Kurogane: Well…(_thinks_)

Yuuko: Next question! (_**ZOOM!)**_

Kurogane: TELL ME!

(_fight ensues)_

Sakura2:Um…the next two questions are addressed to Mokona Soel Modoki and Mokona Larg Modoki. (_looks around_) But where are they?

Yuuko: Watanuki go to the storage room! (_continues fight_)

Watanuki: What are they doing back there?

(_Everyone hears a crash_)

Mokona Modoki2: Hi!

Soel: I'm Soel!

Larg: and I'm Larg!

Mokona Modoki2: At your service! (_and then does a cute pose with each other_)

Sakura2: Wow! So Cute!

Syaoran2: Yeah…(_mesmerized by Sakura__2__'s cuteness_)

RSakura: Ok! I'll read this one.

_Dear Soel_

_Pu! How are you? My question is where exactly is the TRC group at when you guys transfer dimensions, they can't be in your stomach, are they? And have you compared with Kirby, King Dedede and Doraemon on whose storage capacity is higher?_

_Ibon_

Soel: Well let me explain how the dimension travelling works!

I shrink them all into molecules.

Suck them up with my super vacuum secret technique.

Put them into my stomach, where all the other stuff - like my lollipop, gum, kimchi, apple and rocks - go to!

And off we go!

So that's it!

(_Group feeling nauseous_)

Soel: About storage capacity, I don't know.

Yuuko: Well I had initially reviewed all the questions and after seeing this one I contacted Kirby, King Dedede and Doraemon. So they have decided to take some to come in and help answer this question. Please welcome all of our guests onto the show! (_Applause_)

Doraemon: Thanks for letting me come too Yuuko-san.

Kirby: Poyo! Hi!

King Dedede: Move over, mini! (_Squishes Kirby_)

RSakura: Although how is the test going to proceed?

Yuuko: The tried and test true method of Yuuko!

RSyaoran: So you three stopped fighting already?

Yuuko: Oh yes half an hour ago. Please, please come to the next room! We'll give you the results after the commercial break.

--Commercial Break--

_Setting: Everyone is back at the interview table_

Yuuko: The results were a close call! And the ending result is – drumroll please!

(_Drumroll_)

Yuuko: Fourth place – King Dedede

King Dedede: Wahh! That test was set up! (_Drives off with Escargon_)

Yuuko: Kirby, Doraemon, and Soel all tied at first place

Soel: We're definitely rivals, Doraemon-san and Kirby-san! :)

Kirby: Poyo!

Doraemon: (_exhausted_) Agree, but Yuuko-san could you not put a building as a control of the test next time?

Yuuko: Yes, yes sorry. Hope you got your answer solved, Ibon. Thank you Kirby and Doraemon for coming. Next one is to Larg.

_Hi Larg_

_How does those weird monsters taste like? Would you recommend it as an alternative for some certain liquid foods?_

_Zero_

Larg: Oh! Yum, yum although about it being an alternative to what I think you're thinking about, you might want to add some sugar to sweeten it up.

Everyone: (_gives a thought of what this food maybe and then shudders_) Sugar…?

Larg: Yes!

(_Everyone, besides Yuuko, stares_)

Larg: Right! Sugar! And a dash of whiskey…Hehehe

Yuuko: Mr Black! Get some sugar for Larg.

Kurogane: Here! (_then stomps off_)

Yuuko: Would either Sakura-chan mind sprinkling some around Watanuki please?

RSakura: Umm, sure (_sprinkles_)

Yuuko: (_Aims Mokona at Watanuki_)

Larg: Itadakimasu! (_And starts dinner_)

CSakura: Here is the final submission from viewer IceQueen, let me read it.

_I have several questions_

_To Fai: Can I glomp you? I'm a huge fan! :D_

_To Kuro: If your mom was a priestess, shouldn't you have gotten magic too? DO you have any magic, but you're hiding it?_

_To Yuko: Can I borrow that kick- outfit you wore when you were discussing with Wata-kun about needing to get his ye back? You know, the one with the really low neckline, all black, really long?_

_To Wata-kun: Can you teach me how to make fried rice? I love fried rice!_

_To the Mokonas: Can I steal you guys for a week? You're just too cute!_

_To Syaoran and Sakura: WILL YOU TWO KISS ALREADY?!_

_Love IceQueen_

_P.S: Yuko, can I make Fai my boy toy for a chapter? I'll pay you in wine and whiskey. We have too much of it lying around the house. (My parents don't drink often so it collects dust)._

Fai: I have a fan? Cool!

CSyaoran: Fai-san do you know what "glomp" means?

Fai: Hehehe…

RSyaoran: …You don't?

Fai: Of course I do! (_determined face_)

Yuuko: Since that is such a positive answer! If you don't mind RSakura, you'll be in charge of bringing in the viewer if they request something like that.

RSakura: Alright, then. (_Opens a dimension portal – Out pops IceQueen who glomps Fai and then returns home all happy- :D_).

Fai: I have a fan! Yay! (_Dances_) Now Kuro-yan! (_Keeps on dancing_)

Kurogane: (_Ticked off_) Magic? What magic?

Fai and Yuuko: Oh Ms. IceQueen he's being silly! Of course Kuro-tan has magic!

Kurogane's mom: (_pops out of nowhere_) Yeah, he does.

Kurogane: (_glomps mom and gets all sentimental_) Mommy!

… (_Everyone turns away_)

Syaoran:2 We did not just see that…

Yuuko: Nope, even though I never wear anything twice, Nope!

Watanuki: Sure, if you provide a contac-

Yuuko and Larg: If you pay the price!

Kurogane: (_Whacks Yuuko and Larg_) Unlike that weird woman, in the current chapters, who had asked for cooking lessons, this viewer was asking Watanuki-san, not YOU!

Larg: SURE! If you don't mind, I can help your parents finish off their collection.

Soel: Umm…but then if Yuuko-san says yes to the P.S. Ms. IceQueen wouldn't have anything to pay Yuuko-san about it.

Larg:…Oh right….(_Scratches head and thinks_)

RSyaoran, CSyaoran, RSakura and CSakura: (_Blushes profusely and then all of them run off_)

Yuuko: You four didn't even answer her question. (_Sigh_) And, hint, hint, the boys could have probably gotten something back too if they answered the question. (_Sigh_) Boys… About Fai being a boy toy.

Kurogane and Watanuki: This is rated K+! Not M!

Sakura2: (_innocently_) I know what is PG but what's M?

CSyaoran: …You don't want to know…(_shudders_)

Fai: OK!

(_silence ensues_)

Kurogane: Do you even know what boy toy means?

(_silence ensues – again_)

Fai: Nope! … is it a new toy?

Yuuko: Oh Sakura-chan! Where are you? Could you let-

Kurogane: OBJECTION!

(_Everyone startled_)

Kurogane: If he goes off and dies without sucking my blood, you'll be guilty of -

Yuuko: Of what?

Kurogane: (_Thinks_:_ I learnt this in one of Tomoyo's boring law lectures…but what was it again…?_)

Larg: Are you honestly that gullible, Kuro-puppy? Dr. Kamui had Fai hooked on IV - the actions that took place were special effects.

Kurogane: (_stares_) Then why was RSakura able to take the eye out?

Yuuko: This is TV, Kuro-mi! Anything can happen and oh my! Look at the time! Well thank you for watching today's TRC Q&A and to all the submissions of questions. Next week with the TRC gang will be guests from the Hanshin Republic Dimension – Sorata and Arashi Arisugawa, Shogo Asagi, Primela, Masayoshi Saito and the leader with the Mohawk... We'll gladly take in questions you want to get answered. (_stomach grumbles_) Watanuki! Is dinner ready yet? (_walks off_)

Kurogane: This show is recorded in the morning, so why is it dinner?

Watanuki: She has an bottomless pit, how do you expect me to know?

Yuuko: WA-TA-NU-KI!

RSakura: (_came back from hiding_) We hope all of today's viewers got satisfactory answers. (_thinks – probably not_)

TRC Group: See you next time!

--

Please review and rate: Thanks.

Note: The names with "2" behind them were suppose to be superscript size (ie. Sakura squared) but it apparently doesn't show in the submission format.


	3. Chapter 3: Hanshin Republic

Disclaimer: All the following characters and songs belong to their respective owners and not me.

--

Yuuko: Good morning, once again and welcome to TRC Q&A. Today we have the 7 regulars including our guests from the Hanshin Republic.

Everyone: Hi!

Yuuko: So let's get to business. Our first submitter – Oh it's IceQueen from the previous episode!

_**More Questions!**_

_**Wata-kun: Here's the contact info you need**_

_**Fai: Muahaha...you're my boy toy now...evil grin We're goping to have a lot**_

_**of fun...pulls out leather collor**_

Watanuki: Ah thank you IceQueen I'll get to you as soon as possible –YAAH!

Yuuko: (_grabbing Watanuki by the collar_) How about now? RSakura-chan!

RSakura: Yes. (_opens a dimension portal_)

Yuuko: Let's get everything done at the same time! Mokona, Fai, Fai come along now. We'll see everyone next chapter! (_waves goodbye_)

RSyaoran: Hang on! We have another viewer who has a question for Watanuki- well also the guests too! But to Watanuki

_**Kimi-kun: Can I give you a glomp/hug?? Please?**_

_**Demon Fox of Midnight**_

Fai: Wata-kun, you should, since that means you'll have a fan!

Watanuki: A fan! (_Happy at the thought_ – _then Demon Fox of Midnight, who appeared from another dimension portal made by RSakura, hugs Watanuki and goes home all happy_)

Watanuki: That made me feel so warm and happy.

Yuuko: (_getting all impatient_) Come on already, we have an appointment to keep. (_drags Watanuki off– who was back to complaining that he can walk - with Fai clueless of what's going to happen and both Mokonas happily tagging along_)

Kurogane: Wow, we just lost a lot of people….

Syaoran2: Then whose going to be the host?

Kurogane: Think kid.

Syaoran2:…

Sakura2: Us!

Kurogane: Excellent job Sakura Squared.

RSakura: Well, we need to finish reading IceQueen's letter. (!) The last question is addressed to Kurogane-san (_but thinks to herself – how am I going to read this_?)

Leader with Mohawk: (_Enraptured by Sakura's cuteness_) Do you need help Sakura-san?

RSakura: Well if you don't mind. Could you read this? (_hands paper to Leader with Mohawk_)

Leader with Mohawk: (!) Ok. After the question to Watanuki-san and Fai-san.

_**Kuro: ADMIT YOU LOVE TOMOYO! NOW!**_

_**IceQueen**_

_(Everyone shocked but not as shocked as Kurogane.)_

Kurogane: I'm not in love with Tomoyo!! I have many reasons to tell you why I despise her!

Princess Tomoyo: (_Appear from own dimension portal_) To be equal, I'll tell the audience all the things that I don't like about Kurogane too! Especially those secrets of his _Oh-ho-ho-ho!_

Kurogane: (_shudders_) …that …that she is too perfect and awesome

President Tomoyo: (_Piffle developed dimension travelling device_) Anything else?

Kurogane: That any dimension version of her knows what I'm going to say next and then will maul me for it...

RSakura: But I read that Princess Tomoyo gave up her ability to know the future.

Tomoyo2: I know I did but just Kuro here is way to easy to read.

Kurogane: (!!) I am?!

President Tomoyo: So are you going to declare your love to Princess Tomoyo here or aren't you?

Everyone else: Go Kurogane! Go Kurogane!

_(Kurogane decides to comitt seppuku but Princess Tomoyo stops him)_

Princess Tomoyo: Not allowed to die besides Yuuko-san wouldn't have anyone to terrorize if you left. (_President Tomoyo disables his arm and Princess Tomoyo takes away his sword_)

Kurogane: Me too??

Himawari (camera girl- part of backstage): (_blurts out loud_) Does this mean Kurogane-san loves Tomoyo but is too embarrassed to say it so he rather die before honestly confessing it??

Kurogane: Himawari!

Himawari: That shows you two are really great friends!

Princess Tomoyo: Wow is this true? Kurogane??(_Presses Kurogane for more answers_)

Kurogane: Please Himawari-chan don't get the wrong impression…

RSakura: Was Kurogane-san always hard to maintain a relationship with Tomoyo-chan?

President Tomoyo: Yes, even though he isn't my underling, but he was just a pain of not willing to admit stuff like loving Princess Tomoyo – since he told me to tell her that he would be coming back. That's definitely a sign of affection!

RSakura: So did you at the end meet Princess Tomoyo in your dreams?

President Tomoyo: Yep, we had an awesome conversation! (_giggles)_

Kurogane: (_irritated_) When this is over Tomoyo, I need to have a word with you especially on that conversation.

President Tomoyo: Ok! (_Realized something- turns to RSakura_) Oh right, unlike RSyaoran, you don't know about things that had happened with your clone. So I should do introductions: I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. It's a true pleasure to meet you RSakura-chan.

RSakura: Same here.

President Tomoyo: So feel free to ask questions since you do have the right to know too.

Kurogane: (_extremely irritated_) NO QUESTIONS AT THIS PERIOD OF TIME! You two, I need to talk. (_Forces Tomoyo2 out the door_) Next Question! Finish the letter from Demon Fox of Midnight someone! (_Walks out_)

CSakura: I'll do it.

_**Sora: Can you tell your alternate in X to kick Hinoto's butt (I would said other terms but this is K+)**_

_**Ara:Why don't you just admit you love Sora-chan. There's no need to hit him!**_

Sorata: Violence is not good since you can destroy things all the history around the battle.

(_WHAM! – from Arashi_)

RSakura: What a huge bump! Arashi's really strong!

RSyaoran: So how do you explain that?

Sorata: It's her way of expressing her love to me! (_gets giddy_- _Arashi_ _: not listening …)_

Everyone: …

Arashi: No, because I agree that your alternate should really deal Hinoto and when is she history? That's all. (_sits down as if nothing happen_)

Sorata: Ok. I'll tell! (_walks off stage to make a phone call_)

CSyaoran: Ok…To Shogo (_read_)

_**Shougo: WHY DID YOU GET SUCH A BIG PART?? YOU WEREN'T EVEN PART OF THE X MANGA!**_

CSyaoran: (_killed his voice_) Soooo.o.o.oo? Sorry.

Shogo: Because I'm strong, cool and don't resort to doing evil things.

Primela: (Twitches)

Shogo: (_Notices_) Primela, are you ok? Cuz you been a little standoff for this whole session.

Primela: Yeah, Shogo, I'm fine. I just keep hearing things about you, how you got on and those other ...women.

Shogo: Oh, you mean the karaoke I'm gonna go to?

Primela: Yeah.

Shogo: Well those are just acquaintances of mine.

Primela: Yeah, well that's not what I heard. You know, I thought I was special.

Shogo: Well you are, but I mean its CLAMP.

Primela: And Yomi? Shogo, she's not exactly known for her singing. (_In Azumanga Daioh world, Yomi was killing Tomo –who spread the news - when she heard this fact became news in another dimension_)

Shogo: Yeah… We were gonna do a rap thing.

Primela: (_still jealous_) Shogo, you got to learn to take this relationship seriously.

Shogo: H-uh?

Primela: (_breaks out into song- Hangin' Around You with Kristen Chenoweth and Jason Alexander but with Primela and Shogo instead)_

_Once, you would hang around me_

_Hey, 'round me night and day_

_I thought that love had found me_

_When we became that way_

Shogo: Oh sure (_You were the one who was hanging around me…)_

_Now, it's a different story_

_You're not a one-girl man_

_I've heard you're in your glory_

_Playing the Dapper Dan_

Shogo: Well, I'm a natural.

_You may tell me you're a Saint_

_But listen to my complaint_

_What's the use of hangin' around with you?_

Shogo: What?

_Hangin' around with you_

_Hangin' around with you, deary_

_I never know_

_I never know just where I stand_

_What's the use of bangin' around with you_

Shogo: Huh?

_Bangin' around with you_

_Bangin' around with you, deary_

_You've gotta give_

_This little girl a bigger hand_

Shogo: I have given you a-

_You're not acting the beau_

_That I once used to know_

Shogo: I feeling a little pressure here…

_I'm beginning to see_

_That I'm likely to be_

_On the shelf_

_If you want me hangin' arou_nd with you

Shogo: Hey!

_Hangin' around with you_

_Hangin' around with you, deary_

_You've gotta learn_

_You've gotta learn to be yourself_

Shogo: Oh no, no, no, no, no.

_I simply must deny it_

_I swear it isn't true_

_My heart is on a …diet_

_Darling, except for you_

Primela: That's not what I heard

_When I'm with other damsels_

_Really, I don't go far_

Primela: Yeah?

_I try to tell those ma'm'selles_

_Just what a peach you are_

Primela: They think I'm a peach?

_Oh I'm so misunderstood_

_Though I've tried to be so good_

_Oh, what's the use of hangin' around with you_

Primela: Huh?

_Hangin' around with you_

_Hangin' around with you, deary_

_I never know_

_I never know just where I'm at_

_And what's the use of bangin' around with you_

Primela: Well

_Bangin' around with you_

_Bangin' around with you, deary_

_Oh I'm afraid_

_You're forcing me to leave you flat _Primela: _Flatttttttttt._

Shogo: Oh boy

Primela:

_Please don't be in a huff_

Shogo: Hey!

_It was only a bluff_

Shogo: Don't you think this is getting kinda complicated?

_Everything is in vain_

_If you mean to remain so UPSTAGE!_

_If you want me hangin' around with you_

_Hangin' around with you, deary_

_You've gotta learn_

_You've gotta learn to act your_

_RING RING_

CSyaoran: Hello?...Primela-san, phone.

Primela: Hello?...HAHHH? (_stares at Shogo_)

_Your agent called_

_Your other gigs fell through_

_You've gotta learn_

_You've gotta learn to act your age!_

(_WHAM! – Primela gets angry at Shogo and wacks him with her mic_)

_Wild Applause_

Some random fan of Primela: Wow! Primela did an unexpected musical in front of us! Did anybody record it?! Primela is so cute! And Shogo sings? They can be a duet!

Shogo: Count... me ...out.

Primela: So Ms. Demon Fox of Midnight, that's the reason why Shogo got the part- He's been cheating me just to get on! (_Then cries_)

Shogo: (_in too much pain to retaliate_)

RSakura: Wow, Primela-chan nice voice!

Primela: Thanks (_sits down)_

RSyaoran: To Masayoshi

_**Masayoshi: When did you get a name?? I remember you weren't referred to with any name in CLAMP School Detectives, so why do you have a name in TRC?**_

Masayoshi: Even if I don't get referred to, I...I…do have a name! Its just that I'm a timid weak person…If I wasn't this weak I could (_continues to whine to himself_)

CSakura: Next question. (!) Uh, Original-chan, listen up.

_**"Sakura"(the quotes obviously mean the real one): If you don't confess your love to "Syao" I'm gonna go over there take him for my own and force him to reveal his true name using his own sword against him**_

RSakura: Please don't hurt Syaoran! I'll do IT!

(_Everybody disappears_)

RSakura: HOEEE?! Where did everyone go?

(_RSakura and RSyaoran stares at each other_)

RSakura: (_thinks_) Oh no, but if I have my invincible spell everything will be ok. (_talks and blushes_) Syao, Syao, Syaoran?

_(Change of stage background: Clouds)_

RSakura: ??

The stage speakers: I am Li Syaoran…erm…well not really. Anyways, I saw Sakura-chan's cute attempt to confess her love to me and, even though I should be the one confessing, because of the cuteness…

RSakura:(_looks down to the ground) _AHHH_!_

RSyaoran's voice: --I died!!

RSakura and everyone else, coming out of hiding: … (_stares at RSyaoran's body_)

RSyaoran's voice: No clue how old I'm now--but a life that I have no regrets at all. Well maybe one; however, at least I was able to see Sakura's cuteness once more before I died.

Primela: Hold it!

Arashi: (_kneels down_) Is this you attempt to escape from being taken away and killed because you know you two will take a long time to confess to each other?(_stares_)

RSyaoran:… (_sweatdrop_)

Sorata: Ah-ha! My honey's intuition is always correct! (_Thumb up_)

RSyaoran:… (_trying to act dead_)

Everyone:... (_stares_)

Leader with Mohawk: You know, since both Syaoran's sword has been confiscated two episodes ago. Any viewer can take their sword and use it against them…

RSyaoran: (_Panics_) What am I going to do?

RSakura: Syaoran!

RSyaoran: !

RSakura: I-I-I hate you.

Everyone: What??

RSakura: For not taking my hand when Fei Wong Reed placed the death seal on me.

_RSyaoran is white in shock. A dimension portal appears and vacuums RSyaoran up._

RSakura: I was going to say I love him for always being on my side, but some people are sure impatient.

CSyaoran: Another person is gone…

CSakura: (_sweatdrops_) Well that is all the time we have today due to that long musical. We thank all the guests from the Hanshin Republic Dimension for coming in. Next episode, TRC Q&A will have Chu'nyan, Kiishim, the Ryanban from the Koryo dimension, and Kyle Rondart, Emerald, and Mr. Grosum from the Jade dimension. So please feel free to submit questions to them and our regulars.

Kurogane: (_comes in_) That took forever…

CSyaoran: Kurogane-san, you're back the show is over now.

Kurogane: I realized that. Those two girls were hard to put any reason into them.

RSakura: Did you find out what happened to your Ginryu?

Kurogane: (!) Oh no I was thinking of asking but I forced them back home! How many episodes is it going to take for us to get to Piffle World and my world?!

…

Sakura2: Thanks for viewing!

--

Hope it was ok. And Yomi was the only character I've ever read so far being so-so on singing. So sorry Yomi.


	4. Chapter 4: Koryo and Jade

Disclaimer: All following characters belong to their rightful owners and not me, unfortunately…

--

Yuuko: Good morning and welcome to another episode of TRC Q&A. Before we begin, there is some news to update everyone on.

Soel Mokona: BREAKING NEWS! Currently we're negotiating the release of RSyaoran from his place of captivity. We'll update you as we get more info.

Larg Mokona: Also, Wata-kun will be substituting for him for the time being.

Yuuko: I never realized that we leave for just one episode and all this happened.

(_Everyone stares at RSakura. RSakura:…_)

Yuuko: Well good job RSakura-chan!

RSakura:… (_What??_)

Yuuko: Brings out a lot more excitement to a show like this. I can visualize this - our little big headed hero in distress while his friends finds ways to save him. (_does a superhero pose_)

CSakura:… So how was the place you went to last episode?

Mokona Modoki, Fai, Yuuko: AWESOME!

Watanuki: The viewer learned quickly and I had some other recipes that I taught her.

CSyaoran: Nice to know you had a nice adventure. So let us begin this episode of TRC Q&A. Our guests for this week are Chu'nyan, Kiishim, the Ryanban from the Koryo dimension, and Kyle Rondart, Emerald, and Mr. Grosum from the Jade dimension. Thank you for coming in during your busy schedule.

Guests: No problem.

RSakura: Also Princess Tomoyo had been asked to join us again for a question.

Kurogane: WHAT?!

Princess Tomoyo: Hi! So we meet again Kurogane. Hehe

Kurogane: Tomoyo, behave! And what happened to my father's Ginryu??

Tomoyo: What? It's right here.

Kurogane: You didn't bury it??

Princess Tomoyo: Your mother asked that for it not to be buried and keep it for you.

Kurogane: Can I please use it? (_begs_)

Tomoyo: …

Kurogane:…

(_Everyone waiting_)

Tomoyo: No.

Kurogane: HAHHH??

Tomoyo: Don't worry. If you need it tell me, since violating weapon laws, getting arrested by the police and going to court would be quite troublesome for your poor little lawyer - me. I'll safeguard it for you.

Kurogane: Poor…little…lawyer…YOU??

Tomoyo: Sorry everyone for causing a commotion. (_Claps hand_) Let's start.

Fai: Ok! First submission here is from wudaistar-fire.

_**Yuuko: Can you make me a clone Fai and a clone Kuro-taco (Kurogane) for me? I need ideas for a collection of random Kuro/Fai one-shots. I also need to think of new Kuro-nicknames and i just like Fai :D I'll pay you with sushi and a notebook full of random, crazy ways to do stuff, such as killing. I'll also throw in a magic pencil that makes everything you draw on plain white paper real. If you use any other type of paper, you'll make an apocalypse (which is how my birthworld ended o.o)**_

_**Kuro-poodle: Kiss Fai. NAO. Or i shall put upon a curse that grosses me out so much that me saying it will traumatize me so much that i explode into ketchup**_

_**Both Syaorans and Sakuras: I'm going to leave you all with peace for this chapter. Bashing you will feel awful for me, so i'll give you a protective barrier that protects you from one threat.**_

_**All: btw, what's your favorite foods? Cause i think i have some extra ramen that's too spicy for me.**_

Yuuko: Sorry I don't do cloning at this current moment, the first time was worst enough. If you ask that guy's employer, Double Chin. You might be able to get some results.

Kyle: HEY! Don't insult my employer like that!!

FWR's voice: Yeah! I don't have a double chin!

Yuuko: Oh yes you do. About the second question, our administration here at this TV network will have a fit regarding yaoi stuff so I'm sorry. But about nicknames, I have a very huge list here to offer you!!

Fai: Ohhh! Can I see?! I need some new ideas too!

Kuro-taco: (_snatches the list away_ _and burns it_) No!

Yuuko: You're such a poor sport, I guess I'll have to print it off from the computer again (_Click - Kurogane: !!_)

Yuuko: Since I guess I didn't fulfill your more urgent wish, I'll just ask for the sushi as payment although that paper sounds interesting. RSakura-chan!

RSakura: Yes (_Opens dimension portal – Yuuko walks in and two minutes later comes back out_)

CSakura: Wow, that's a lot of sushi!

Yuuko: Everybody feel free to take some.

Watanuki: YUUKO-SAN IS SHARING?? I don't believe it!

Yuuko: (_a bit ticked_) Watanuki, look behind you.

(_Watanuki turns and sees a whole hoard of monsters_)

Watanuki: HEY! I thought if I worked for you, Yuuko-san. The monsters will leave me alone! (_Freaks out while running away_)

Chu'nyan: (_uses her mom's special mirror_) Monsters repel and leave this poor guy alone, will you? (_Monsters leave_)

Yuuko: Be grateful that Chu'nyan decided to be nice, Watanuki.

Watanuki: Chu'nyan-chan, thank you.

Chu'nyan: No problem. It's nice to help someone in trouble.

CSyaoran: So second question?

Kuro-gone: Ohhh….ketchup.

CSakura: Kurogane-san…??

Kuro-yan: Ketchup…

Tomoyo: (_Sigh_) He's getting violent again…Hasn't happened in a long time. I'm surprised he's not scared of another curse.(_Erects a kekkai_)

Kuro-mi: HEY! What am I doing in here again??

Mokona2: BREAKING NEWS! Watanuki is RSyaoran although we don't get the concept of how they are they. Also, We have finally negotiated a deal for the release of RSyaoran. The unfortunate condition is that he won't return until next episode.

Chu'nyan: Isn't that great RSakura-chan? RSyaoran-kun will be back!

Grosum: Excuse me, I know probably some of us guests will be the rare filler in, but can I say something?

Yuuko: Go ahead, Mr. Grosum.

Grosum: Did RSyaoran get kidnapped? And if it was by you (_points at Kyle_) I'll never forgive you!

Kyle: Hey! Watch where you are pointing! How can I kidnap him? He's way stronger than me!

RSakura: Please Mr. Grosum do not pin the blame on him. He didn't do it.

Grosum: …Sorry. (_Still suspicious_)

CSakura: Well if you have time Mr. Grosum. We have the first three episodes in storage for you to watch and see who caused RSyaoran-kun to go missing. (_Stares at RSakura_)

CSyaoran: Hey be nice to RSakura, Sakura-chan.

CSakura: It's just I would never do that to you Syaoran! (_Gets all sentimental with CSyaoran and still both have no courage to confess their love to each other- so no magic power back for CSyaoran for the time being_)

RSakura: (_twitch_)…About the next question, thank you wudaistar-fire. (_bows_)

Watanuki: Favorite foods? I enjoy having takoyaki! Although sometimes I end up fighting over a certain plushie for the last one…

Yuuko, Mokona2, Fai: Wines and spirits!

Watanuki: Those aren't considered FOOD!

Kuro-don: (_motioning to Tomoyo_) Can…I have the sword…to whack someone?

Tomoyo: Here. (_throws it through the kekkai wall_) I like okonomiyaki! Especially the ones from Osaka. (_gets dreamy about food_)

Kuro-san: Now can I come out please?

Tomoyo: Nope. What about the guests?

Chu'nyan: Kimchi reminds me of my mother's cooking, which I really miss.

Grosum: A warm bowl of mushroom soup is always great for where I live. I like matsutake mushroom soup although it is very expensive.

Kiishim: What I eat isn't really suitable for humans, sorry.

Ryanban: I like um…

Kyle: Let me guess, meat?

Ryanban: How did you know?

Kyle: You're a corpulent individual, that's why.

Ryanban: Corpulent? What does that mean?

Kyle: (_Sigh_) I would really like a maple huckleberry coffee cake right now, since boss' hideout is so gloomy that you can just fall asleep any moment.

Emerald: I like having a hazelnut & chard ravioli salad right now. It's great for the fall and winter since it does fill up.

RSakura: Fugu but I only had it once.

CSyaoran: A matsusaka beef steak, I can't ever forget the first time I had it, and Genghis Khan from Hokkaido.

RSakura: Sorry but RSyaoran is the one that likes matsusaka beef, because I know. Since let's pretend you have your own heart, I would like to know what is your real favorite food, CSyaoran-kun?

CSyaoran: Good point the matsusaka wasn't from me… I enjoy BBQ steak!

RSakura: Still the same...

CSakura: Snow Crab.

Himawari: Pork and bean stir fry and pumpkin salad. Also anything Watanuki-kun makes is awesome.

Watanuki: (_dreamy_) I'm glad you like what I cook, Himawari-chan.

Doumeki: Anything Watanuki cooks.

Watanuki: YOU, ON THE OTHER HAND, SHOULD BE LIKE HIMAWARI-CHAN AND THANK ME FOR ONCE FOR COOKING ALL THE FOOD THAT WAS MEANT FOR HER.

Doumeki: You're right. Sorry Watanuki and Himawari.

Watanuki: What the--? You're actually being reasonable. Are you feeling ok?

Doumeki: You're imagining things. (_eats a sushi_)

(_Watanuki gets whacked on the head by an umbrella_)

Watanuki: Hey, who did that? Oh hehehe (_gulp_) Hi Zashiki-warashi, Ame-warashi

Ame-warashi: While you're at it make something for us too. Zashiki here would definitely like it too.

Zashiki(_blushing badly_): I wouldn't trying some please.

Himawari: How about the lunch he made me let me share it with you, since you seem like you haven't eaten breakfast yet.

Ame-warashi: YOU DIDN'T EAT BREAKFAST YET??

Zashiki-warashi: No, I kinda felt tired so I didn't get up until the last minute.

Ame-warashi: This isn't like you at all? Are you ok? (_feels Zashiki's forehead_) You seem fine…

Watanuki: Stop making her feel uncomfortable Ame! Here Zashiki, I made breakfast.

Zashiki-warashi: Oh Thank you Watanaki-kun. (_tastes_) Woooow! This is tasty!… can you make it for me again some time?

Watanuki: Oh definitely.

Ame-warashi: Ok so if she's eating breakfast, whose gonna take her camera?

Watanuki: WHAT CAMERA?

Yuuko: All of the holic characters are the backstage staff here, so Zashiki is doing the big camera.

Watanuki: WHY IS SHE DOING THE BIG FAT CAMERA? Doumeki! Camera!

Doumeki: Yes, sir.

Watanuki: Are you honestly ok?

Doumeki: You're imagining things. (_walks to Zashiki's camera_)

Watanuki: Then what is Kohane-chan doing? (_stares at Yuuko intently_)

Yuuko: My assistant.

Watanuki: Kohane-chan did Yuuko-san hurt you? I'll take you to the grandma's home right away!

Kohane: No, Yuuko-san has treated me well. I've been taking up an extra job to help look after grandma's health bills, so Yuuko-san permitted me to help out.

Yuuko: Now see she is a good girl, you don't have to get all worked up about that.

Zashiki-warashi: And I don't mind doing the camera, it does get a little complicated to use.

(_KABOOM!_)

RSakura, Himawari: Doumeki-kun!

(_Camera exploded after Doumeki accidently pressed a wrong button_)

Zashiki-warashi: Well Watanuki-kun, thank you for the meal.

Watanuki: You're welcome.

Zashiki-warashi: I better help Doumeki-kun… (_runs off_)

Yuuko: Oh we should also ask the network's top chef what his favorite food is. (_Picks up a phone_) RING RING. Oh hello Yuui, it's Yuuko.

Yuui: Oh hi, Yuuko-san can I help you?

Watanuki: I think there is an ulterior motive here…

CSyaoran: Really?

Yuuko: We have viewer who would like to ask about everyone's favorite food.

Kuro-rin: (_still stuck in kekkai_) Are you guys going to ask me? And what's up with this naming??

Tomoyo, Mokona2: Shhh

Yuui: A harissa spaghettini dish: harissa is a spice paste from North Africa. The dish would consist of herb pasta noodles, olives, kale, some hot pepper for taste, pine nuts tossed with harissa and olive oil sauce.

Fai: Even though I don't know even half of what the things you make are, this sounds very tasty, brother.

Yuui: I cooked it the other day, did you forget?

Fai:… You mean the Bhut jolokia pepper that you added to the spaghetti dish was the harissa one?

Yuui: Yeah although I didn't realize the pepper overpowered the harissa.

Fai: I NEARLY DIED! Milk didn't even work!

Yuui: Well me too. I'm sorry, but I'll make a better one next time.

Fai: NO Bhut jolokia ok?

Yuui: Yes sir.

Yuuko: Back to topic, thanks for telling us Yuui. Also can I book a reservation at your restaurant tonight? I'm sorry I know I'm suppose to book waaaaaaay in advance but it suddenly came up.

Watnuki: I KNEW IT!

Yuui: It's fine, just come tonight and ask for me. I'll deal with it.

Yuuko: THANK YOU! Yuui! You're a lifesaver! And I want to try the Bhut jolokia ok? Bye for now! (_Hangs phone up_)

Fai: Whom are you dining out with? I know you can stand spicy, so you should probably take the spicy ramen from the viewer, but who is the unfortunate bloke?

Yuuko: None of your business. Next question!

Mr. Black: What about me?! I like Buglama!

Tomoyo: Ok we know already. Bugs and lamas

Kuro-puppy: HAH? Buglama is a soup!

Yuuko: Reads

_**I'm back!**_

_**Returnes Wata-kun and, reluctuntly, Fai.**_

_**I keep thinking of more questions. Te-he**_

_**Tomoyo-hime: What's it like pretty much contoling Kuro? How do you DO it? 00**_

_**Kishiim: Could you tell me how you got your nails so long and strong? Mine keep breaking...;;**_

_**Emerald: How come you keep getting killed? That dosen't seem very fair...**_

_**That's all I've got for today. Someone wore me out from "playing"**_

_**-Icy**_

Yuuko: So here is the question for Tomoyo. So how do you do it?

Tomoyo: Just fun to see him irritated, especially since he knows what will happen if he lifts a finger on me. :P Yuuko-san, is it possible to have a commercial break?

Yuuko: Oh I see! Yep.

(_Everybody looks in interest_)

Tomoyo: (_Opens a dimension portal_) Oh Souma? Can you come over and present the product while I describe it?

Souma: …Yes Princess.

--Commercial Break--

T**_omoyo: This informercial is brought to you by yours truly._**

**_(__Souma __brings out a huge box and opens it)_**

**_Tomoyo: Have you ever wondered how the rowdy Kuro-yan ever calms down? Well now you can know! There are two methods available to control Kuro-yan that can be yours today._**

**_1) Girls: The Kuro-yan Fan Kit – For all you fan-girls and for terrorizing Kuro-yan cuz he hates fans._**

**_2) Guys: Who have trouble with Kuro-yan can order the new godblade called the Ariyuka to beat him into respecting you._**

**_Being a girl, I use the fan kit I developed and I'll present it to you now. The Kuro-yan Fan Kit can be yours for only 3 easy payments of 25.95. This is something every fan must have to terrorize him. Not convinced? Well if you order the Kuro-yan fan kit, you'll receive an autographed Kuro-yan t-shirt! Autographed Kuro-yan poster, Kuro-yan OST with special track "Zankou" on it and the Kuro-yan Music Action Video. These were developed by blackmailing him when he was about to destroy the whole castle the other day! It is 12,000 in value but you can get it for 3 easy payments of 25.95 plus shipping and handling over dimension borders. And check out the testimonials from those who have already obtained their kit!_**

**_Souma: Just an awesome kit, I've already met with Kurogane-san 50 times since I bought the kit. And he dances like mad!_**

**_Kendappa : You don't know what you are missing._**

**_Kaho: Um, cute?_**

**_Tomoyo: Still not convinced? Well then you are a lost cause. As well I'm getting another kit for myself. So order a Kuro-yan fan kit today. For only three easy payments of 25.95, we accept VISA, MC, American Express. Call us at 1-800-Shirasagi (1-800-7447-27244). Once again, 1-800-Shirasagi (1-800-7447-27244). Or visit our website to order online. Our operators will be gladly to assist you to getting your Kuro-yan Fan Kit! Also all those in the audience today will get a free kit complimentary from me! So call! Also 1-800-Shirasagi-1 (1-800-7447-27244-1) is for the sword._**

**_Note: Also blackmailing works too on Kuro-yan._**

--Commercial break end--

Tomoyo: That's how I do it. Oh since you have been good, Kuro-yan, you can come out now.

Kuro-tan: (_petrified_) No, leave me in here. And why were you speaking in an accent? You know it irritates me much!

Tomoyo: (_looks at him sheepishly_)…

Kuro-run: Oh right…

Tomoyo: Naw, I can't always keep the kekkai up. (_kekkai goes down_)

(_Audience fangirls glomps Kurogane_)

Yuuko: What a sight! I better put in an order. If you phone and mention the promotional code TOMOYO you can get the kit for 2 payments of 25.95. Thank you Tomoyo. Fai, what are you getting?

Fai: …I'll pass. I'm…broke.

RSakura: I'll have to pass too. Kiishim-san, the next question was to you.

Kiishim: Yes, yes about that you need to take care of your nails. Even though it is better to have short nails just to prevent infection and damage, a person with long nails should make sure that they protect it, moisturize when needed, perform routine nail maintenance and repair splits or tears with nail glue or clear polish so the living tissue under gets protected.

Yuuko: Very useful information. Thank you for the tips on how to care for your nails.

RSakura: Can I ask something a bit unrelated to this?

Kiishim: Yes?

RSakura: Where did you take the Ryanban to after CSyaoran defeated him?

Ryanban: (_Shudders and turns white_)

Kiishim: The dimension where I'm from.

RSakura: Oh I see. (_not really_)

Ryanban: It was freaky!

CSyaoran: Probably just as freaky as the place where RSyaoran is at now. (_trying to make RSakura feel guilty_)

RSakura: (_very irritated_) Will you stop making these retarded remarks, you blockhead?! Or else this death seal will be your demise!! (_Ready to put it on CSakura_)

CSakura: (!!)

CSyaoran: Wait RSakura-chan! (_Tries to protect CSakura_)

…

RSakura: Oh rats, it fizzled out.

CSakura: Oh, she does love RSyaoran after all.

CSyaoran: Whom are you talking to? And now we lost our protective barrier that the first viewer gave us!

Fai: Calm down girls and boys. Hehe. Next one is to Emeraude. Hmm…Well, you die in Magic Knights Rayearth and you were already dead in TRC. Were you in any other works?

Emeraude: I disappear in the anime filler after Mokona drew you guys out of the chibi world I created.

Fai: Right... Well to this submitter it seems unfair you keep dying. Any thoughts?

Emeraude: (_Sigh_) No, but probably maybe because of the car I'm named after determined whether I died or not in CLAMP's series.

Kuro-burrito: Were there issues with that type of car? Burrito?

Esmeraude: I heard somewhere those cars are cramp, maybe someone had a bad experience with it and decided for me to be the unfortunate person.

Grosum: Although we are grateful for all you did for the history of the town of Spirit. We all realized our mistakes.

Emeraude: Thank you.

Yuuko: Let's see. Oh, some more questions. There are two that are quite similar.

_**To RSakura: Are you ok? You've been quite nasty since the beginning of this show? – Tomo**_

_**To RSakura-chan: Have you been having issues sleeping?--Because, um , um your temper has been flaring… - Chiyo-chan.**_

RSakura: I'm fine, but yes I have been lacking some sleep since school has been stressful lately. Sorry about my attitude.

CSakura: I don't think that's the real reason!

RSakura: (_gritting teeth_) Although right now I wish I had a swatter available somewhere.

Fai: Please RSakura-chan. Everyone is worried about you. Now for the last question for the day.

Soel Mokona: This one is a rather long one. (_Picks the letter up_)

Larg Mokona: It should be fine. Let me read it!

_**To Dumbo (who isn't here at the time): Confess! To cutie Sakura-chan! NOW! Or else!...I'll use my security guard abilities and turn you into the police!**_

_**To cutie RSakura: What a meanie! Can you try to be nicer from now on, please?**_

_**To Dumbo2: Confess! To CSakura-chan! NOW! Or else!...The same as above!**_

_**To cutie CSakura: What a meanie! Can you stop bullying RSakura-chan from now on, please?**_

_**I was copying and pasting this.**_

_**To Fi Fai Fo Fum?: Are you related to that giant from Jack and the Beanstalk?**_

_**To Taco-san: Could you make some tacos? **_

_**To Swell Bun: Are you a pork bun? And is there a special way to make buns bigger, oh expert swell bun?**_

_**To You EEEEE: Do you scream a lot?**_

_**To You Go: Where do you go?**_

_**To Waka Laka: Wakalaka waka waka laka laaka, do da waka dwaka dance **_

_**To Do Make Me: I like your kind of guys! Defiant and all that, I'm impressed, the ladies just love that!!**_

_**To current weeks guests: Do da waka dwaka dance with Waka Laka!**_

_**To the two cute camera girls: I demand that Fi Fai Fo Fum and You EEEE to do the cameras while you two rest, Himawari-chan and Zashiki- chan. And do you two mind modeling for me for my art project? Pleeeaaaassseee?**_

_**To Umbrella Girl: So what staffing position are you doing? And what's the umbrella for? Wanna go out for dinner are something?**_

_**To Little Feather Girl: How did you get a feather in you? Did it shrink you or something? Can you model for my other portrait? I'm trying to emphasize on adorablity ( izzat a word?) and the sweet bitter reality of life! ( Larry just give up on poetry) **_

_**To Large Bun: Are you a bun-making expert too? Cuz I need tips on how to make large breads and buns for my sweet little Monica. And Sally. And Hilary. And Sarah. And Maya as well as little Pearl… and maybe Franzy… hope she doesn't kill me….**_

_**To all: Can you ask your network to change your filming time to the evening? I always miss this show and I always forget to record the show and I need to show this to Nick, Franzy and Edgey, I know they'll just LOVE it!**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Lar - Laurice Deauxnim… izzat wright? **_

Yuuko: My, what a long letter! And he only wrote Sakura2, Zashiki and Himawari's names right! (_Grr_)

Chu'nyan: But how are we going to get RSyaoran's answer? … that's a lot of women…

Kiishim: How about this? Let's pretend that the 4 people answered your question, made up to each other and so now is all well.

RSakura: No, I'm sorry everyone I was being a fool. Although!

(_SLAP!- CSakura has a seal on her now_)

RSakura: Don't make any false moves or remarks about RSyaoran, CSakura or I'll be nasty.

CSakura: HEY! She's bullying ME! Not the other way around!

Fi Fai Fo Fum: No, why would you say that?

Tomoyo: Whose Taco-san?

You Go: I think he's implying Kuro-taco and why did I become You Go??

Taco-san: NO! I don't even know how to make tacos!

Swell bun: MOKONA IS MOKONA!

You EEEEE: No, I'm more quiet than my bro-OWWWWW!

Fi Fai Fo Fum: (_holding a pin_) Wrong reaction. Do EEEEE, brother!

You Go: Go where?

Waka Laka and guests: Waka Laka's a never ending story! …(_Doing DDR_)

Do Make Me:...

Waka Laka: He's definitly defiant alright! He won't even say thank you to this "compliment"! (_Continues DDRing_)

_(BOOM BOOM! )_

Zashiki: Camera 5 and 6 are out! (_Both TV cameras exploded due to the twins not knowing how to use them._)

Himawari: Yuuko-san, we'll need new cameras.

Yuuko: Understood.

Himawari: Also no modeling sorry. These cameras are really important to maintain so I have no time.

Zashiki: Me neither sorry.

Umbrella Girl: I HAVE A NAME! RSakura-chan!

RSakura: Um ok…(_opens a portal, Umbrella girl goes in_)

_(WHACK!)_

Unknown Voice: OWWIIIIEEEEE!

Umbrella Girl: I'm the Chief Meteorologist! And I have a name: Ame-warashi! And don't forget it!

Unknown Voice: Yes Umbrella Girl.

_(SMACK!)_

Ame-warashi: All done. (_Comes back out_)

RSakura: You got your name back!

Ame-warashi: Yes and I'll need a word with the scriptwriter later.

Little Feather Girl: It didn't shrink me, I'm the same as always! About modeling: I need credentials, ten recommendation letters, your resume and your passport before I'll consider your application.

Fai: Wow, Kohane-chan you are cautious about choosing people.

Kohane: Yep.

Large Bun: MOKONA IS MOKONA! About breadmaking ask Waka Laka over there.

Waka Laka and guests: Don't bother us! We're trying clear tokyoEVOLVED and osakaEVOLVED here!! On expert!!

Large Bun: Uh I guess you should consider asking Azuma Kazuma from Yakitate!! Japan for tips. Here is the contact info. (_Scribbles on a card and sends through a portal_)

CSyaoran: Change our time slot??

Kuro-tea: (_survived the fangirl onslaught_) And make more fangirls after me? NO WAY!

(_Tomoyo heard and then an announcement over the P. A._)

P.A.: After careful consideration the administrative board has approved of changing the time slot of TRC Q&A to prime time as the show has gathered a decent crowd in its current time slot.

Kuro-dimsum: OH NO! Tomoyo, kekkai!

Tomoyo: No.

Kuro-kettle: Yuuko!

Yuuko: No.

Kuro-doraemi: RSakura-chan!

RSakura: Uhh…

Yuuko: Don't succumb to the pressure!

RSakura: Here Kurogane-san (erects a kekkai)

Yuuko: Oh Sakura-chan such a poor sport!

Nano-Kuro: Thank you!

CSakura and CSyaoran: Well thank you for watching this session of TRC Q&A. Please feel free to submit questions if you wish. Next time we'll have guests who appeared in the Outo and Edonis dimension.

Fai: We'll be going in the order of the Charatcer Guidebook. Kuro-tan!

Kuro-saki: Seishiro Sakurazuka, Yuzuriha Nekoi and her dog Inuki, Shiyu Kusanagi, Ryuo, Souma, Erii and her helpers, Caldina, Oruha and Chitose Hibiya. I want a rematch with Seishiro!

Yuuko: No fighting allowed on stage! Guards! Extra security on the all the swords in the premise!

RSakura: Also if you have any characters from Outo and Edonis that were not mentioned and you would like to ask questions. Please leave your question and we'll scour them out just for the next episode of TRC Q&A.

Mokona2: Pu! Thanks for watching. See you next time!

Waka Laka and guests: CLEARED!

--

Thank you for reading. (n-n) Hope it was ok.


	5. Chapter 5: Outo and Edonis

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to their respective owners and not me. Sigh…

---

Yuuko: Good Evening! Here is the special TRC Q&A episode for our guests from Outo and Edonis!

Mokona2: That's right, people. Pu! We have many things in store for tonight!

RSyaoran: Tonight?

Mokona2: Such as the safe return of RSyaoran-kun! YAY!

RSyaoran: Sure, but what do you mean tonight? You mean we're filming?

RSakura: Yes, TRC Q&A has been changed to the prime time slot.

RSyaoran: Prin-Princess! Hi…

RSakura: Sorry, RSyaoran about two episodes ago. (_Hugs RSyaoran_) I'm glad you're ok.

RSyaoran: Yeah. (_Hugs RSakura back_)

Yuuko: (_irritated with a megaphone_) COME ON YOU TWO, CONFESS!

Watanuki: YUUKO-SAN! (_snatches the megaphone away_) Sorry could you two get romantic-y elsewhere?

RSakura: After the episode is over, Watanuki-kun. Come on RSyaoran!

RSyaoran: Coming!

Fai, Mokona: SYAORAN-KUN! Welcome back!

RSyaoran: Thanks. Hi Kurogane-san, CSyaoran and CSakura.

CSyaoran and CSakura: Nice to see you back (_blushes at each other again_)

Kurogane: (_all cool_) Hey. (!) My name is back to normal!

RSyaoran: ?

Soel Mokona: Well since are regulars are altogether now…

Larg Mokona: Let's introduce our guests tonight!

Mokona2: Here's Seishiro-kun!

Seishiro: Hi

Mokona2: Yuzuriha Nekoi and her dog Inuki!

Yuzuriha: Hello

Inuki: Bark

Soel Mokona: Can I ride on you, Inuki?

Mokona2: Here's big and strong, Shiyu Kusanagi.

Shiyu: Hi (_trying to act cool_)

Mokona2: Ryuo-kun and Souma.

Ryuo: Either Syaoran rematch! (_runs after Syaoran2)_

Syaoran2: Eh??? (_running away from Ryuo_)

Souma: Wait, Ryuo!

Mokona2: Erii-san and her helpers.

Erii: Why didn't you tell me that there was going to be a session of Q&A here?

Takeshi: Well…

Kentaro: Well…

Erii: Not an answer.

(_Erii clobbers her two poor assistants on the head_)

Erii: Sorry, we were late.

RSakura: No, you are on time.

CSakura: Glad you are able to make it.

Mokona2: Caldina and Oruha

Caldina and Oruha: Hi!

Mokona2: Chitose Hibiya! Main administrator of the Fairy Land Park in Edonis!

Chitose: Thanks for letting me come.

Mokona2: It wasn't until the end of last episode that we forgot about two important characters too. So let us please welcome Sumomo and Kotoko!

Sumomo: Greetings! Since Sumomo has nothing to do, let me do a dance for the audience! (_dances off_)

Kotoko: … Hello.

Sumomo: (_sings in a mean Sumomo tone_) _How could you forget us? We're the awesome know alls of the Outo world! Also we're cute and-_

Kurogane: Small? (_Apparently the two are in the palm of Chitose_)

Kotoko: (_a little bit embarrassed_)…Our Outo size was way to large to fit through the stage door, so we had to shrink to our Chobit size to get through.

CSyaoran: Oh I see…

Yuuko: So let's get down to business shall we? First one is from OMGPotato

_**Yuuko: What!? So you can't clone? Oh well, so much for that idea. (was going**_

_**to ask for clone of myself. Dangit T~T)**_

_**Kuro-bloody: So you like ketchup, eh? (gets out ketchup gun) MEET MY KETCHUP**_

_**GUN! RAWR**_

_**RSakura: Where's Kero? I need to speak with him.**_

_**Kero: YOU STOLE MY COOKIE! MY DOUBLE-FUDGE, CHEWY CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE!**_

_**Cookie: Why did you have to leave me!**_

_**Btw, when are we going over to Acid Tokyo or wherever else Kamui and Subaru**_

_**are? Need to ask them something.**_

Yuuko: Sorry, it's a grave sin! And it seems like…you had submitted a previous question before.

Watanuki: The place where viewers can submit questions apparently allows them to change pennames. So I guess it was the viewer from last episode wudaistar-fire.

Yuuko: Hmmm…

CSakura: I guess the scriptwriter didn't realize it until one of the commenter replied regarding name changes.

Kuro-ketchupy: You wanna fight? Bring it on! (_Arms himself with a hotdog and a hotdog bun with condiments loaded_)

Seishiro: If you don't mind, can I have the first swipe? I need some dinner - I didn't eat yet.

Fai: You haven't eaten yet?

Seishiro: Yeah busy trying to find those twins and I forgot about the time.

Fai: Yuui is out for the time being, when he comes back we can all have dinner. Hey! Even though I am broke, I ordered the sword from last episode, use it on Kuron-pyuu to prepare your hot dog for the time being.

Seishiro: Hmm, interesting sword. (_Kurogane cowers in fear all the sudden._) Ready or not, dinner time! (_Seishiro quickly disarms Kurogane of his hot dog, hot dog bun and condiments and had a light snack_)

Kurogane: Hey! What am I going to do about the ketchup?

RSakura: Um, Kurogane-san.

Kurogane: What?

RSakura: I can't hold the dimension portal anymore. Do you want to duck for cover perhaps??

(_SQQQQUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTT! The whole stage was cover in ketchup_)

Seishiro: Ohhh! More ketchup! Although all this ketchup here probably would require about 20,000 hotdogs in order to use up.

Watanuki: You calculated that?

Seishiro: Yes, this feather helped me calculate it.

Kurogane: Cheater!

RSyaoran: Give it back.

Seishiro: In a moment – Watanuki-kun, there are about 20,000 hotdogs in the back for the studio's BBQ event. I heard from Yuui they had ran out of ketchup, so use this all up for the hot dogs. Got it?

Watanuki: (_All the sudden this guy is really bossy…_) Yes sir. (_And why am I complying…?_)

Yuuko: Soel Mokona, can you help Wata-kun?

Soel Mokona: Yep. One of my 108 super techniques! Super Vacuum at ultimate level!

Everyone: ULTIMATE?!

Yuuko: (_cheerfully_) Everyone hide!

(_Everyone hides - a couple minutes later_)

Soel Mokona: All done!

holic staff: Where did all the furniture and equipment go too??

Soel Mokona: Oh oops. (_Spits it all out clean_) Although I think I'm pretty sick of ketchup now…

(_Everyone else: Yeah…_)

RSakura: Kero-chan? Is he around anywhere?

RSyaoran: I'll have to ask my mom.

Soel Mokona: But Kero-chan couldn't have stolen such a tasty sounding cookie! He's a nice guy!

Larg Mokona: Sis, looks can be deceiving.

Soel Mokona: What do you mean?

(_WHAM! Kero burst into the scene_)

Kero: I DIDN'T STEAL NO (_gets dreamy_) _double fudge chewy chocolate chip cookie! Hahh._

Yuzuriha: Hey, I want a double fudge chewy chocolate chip cookie too! So Kero, why did you steal it??

Erii: Yeah, I want some sweets too like that cookie.

Inuki: Bark(_Hey me too!)_

Sumomo: Also, me! At this size a cookie like that would fill me up.

Kotoko: You don't want to have cavities though.

Sumomo: I'm a miniature robot, I can't get cavities!

Kotoko: In the Tsubasa world, you are a living being not a robot so you'll have teeth that will get cavities.

Sumomo: I know you are suppose to tell the truth Kotoko-chan, but what did you just say? I'm in Chobit version, I can't get cavities and even in Outo, I'm just an add-in digital character!

Chitose: Still you are not a persocom here, so you'll be getting cavities.

Sumomo: Oh (_cries_) NO FAIR!

Kotoko: …

Kero: And I said I didn't steal any cookie! It was just in the cookie jar waiting to be eaten! I waited long enough and since no body took it.

Cookie in Kero's stomach: He ate it.

Yuzuriha and Inuki: (_shocked_) Hahh?!?

Yuzuriha: I don't believe you Kero! And you too Soel!

Erii: Poor cookie (_sniffle_)

Takeshi: But ma'am, we could -

Kentaro: Buy a -

(_WHAM!_)

Erii: (_annoyed_) Quiet. Now where was I?

Yuzuriha: (_gets all emotional_) The poor cookie gets cookie-napped from its poor owner.

Shiyu: All alone and cold from where it should have been (_tears up a little_)

Ryuo: If you want, viewer, I can use my awesome sword to get your cookie back for you.

(_KONK! Seishiro konks Ryuo in the head for Souma_)

Souma: Thanks. Ryuo, no.

Ryuo: Aww, come on Souma.

Caldina: And that it could have been near that awesome glass of milk to accompany it. (_tears up as well_)

Oruha: While they could have been listening to music before going to bed. (_a sad sigh_)

Fai: (_joins in_) And the cookie lost everything because of the cookie-napper. (_sigh_)

Seishiro: The cookie in captivity couldn't break out, no matter how hard it tried.

Yuuko: And all hope was lost…(_tears up_)

Sumomo: And he cried and cried and cried, like me! (_cries about the fact she can get cavities in TRC_)

Kero: Hey! NO FAIR! The whole cast and guests are ganging up on ME! How about getting the cookie's opinion??

Kurogane: So where is the "cookie"?

Kero: Right here.

(_A big double fudge chewy chocolate chip cookie appeared_)

Cookie: Yes, all hope was lost and I never ever got to see my old friends ever again. The only thing left I could do was to look at photo books and reminiscence about the old times quietly on the sofa in Kero's stomach.

Kero: Heeeyyyy!

RSakura: … (_stares at the cookie_)

Cookie: …

RSakura: Suppie? (_Kero: !! _)

Cookie: Nice to mee-

Kero: This is no Suppie. Suppie doesn't look like a cookie, does he?

CSakura: But it is Su-

Kero: No, this is a cookie with a picture on it. You two must be feeling unwell if you see Su-

(_RSyaoran and CSyaoran looking at Kero very suspiciously_)

Kero: Ok I stole it. Just don't tell your mom.

RSyaoran:…

Suppie: Can I get out of this costume yet?

Yuuko: (_In a judge's outfit for some reason_) Then this court finds the defendant (_brings down gavel_) Guilty of thievery!

Kero: Oh noooo…..

Yuuko: For compensation, the defendant has to give all present a bag of (_gets dreamy_) _double fudge chewy chocolate chip cookies_. And the victim, the original cookie along with a truckload of all sorts of cookies along with double fudge chewy chocolate chip cookies! Court is adjourned.

Kero: Your mom is sooooo gonna kill me…

RSyaoran: Yeah. Let's go deal with this. And Dr. Ryuo!(_drags Kero off_)

Ryuo: Coming!

Yuuko: Let me see: This episode is for Outo and Edonis.

Chitose: The Country of Fog got skipped since there wasn't really anyone to introduce there although we are aware that people do live there.

Yuuko: Next one is the Country of Totems/Illusions, although I don't know how that one is going to be aired. Then Shura and Shara is one, Piffle another, Rekord another then Tokyo. Infinity, Celes Nihon, then Clow…

Chitose: So to Tokyo - about 4 or 5 episodes, depending on what happens with Totems/Illusions.

Yuuko: Yeah, hope you guys can wait or at least ask the scriptwriter to compress something… But the day will come don't you worry.

Fai: Okie-dokie Next question! This one is from one of our regular submitters. So let me read it.

_**I just keep thinking of more questions. Haha...**_

_**Yuui and Fai: *Randomly glops both* Okay, the actualy question: why were**_

_**twins considered taboo in your original world? And what IS the name of the**_

_**world you were born in? Valeria?**_

_**Tomoyo: I WANNA KIT!!**_

_**Ame-Warashi: How come there are deserts? Since you control the rain, wouldn't**_

_**you want everyone to have rain and not starve?**_

_**Kuro: Are you part demon? You sure act like you are...**_

_**RSakura: Where did your soul go when your body was distroyed? In the clone's**_

_**body?**_

_**That's it. But I will make sure to keep asking question! Muahahahah!**_

_**Icy**_

Fai: A fan! And a glomp to you too! Oh I better phone Yuui. (_phone set up_) Yuui!

_Yuui: Brother? What's wrong? I'm doing grocery shopping right now._

Fai: Oh we have a question to the both of us, so heads up. (_repeats question to Yuui_)

_Yuui: A fan? Well greetings to you too._

Fai: Brother you should be more happy: a fan decides to glomp you shows that you are famous!

_Yuui: Sure… French bread._

Seishiro: Get some jello while you're at it.

_Yuui: Ok._

Yuzuriha: Desert and some dog food for Inuki.

Inuki: Bark (_I refuse dog food! I deserve something better! Get me some beef!)_

Sumomo: Batteries!

Kotoko: You're thinking like a robot now… a very old type of robot.

Souma: Some salad would be nice.

Erii: You two go help Yuui-san carry the groceries.

Kentaro: We don't even know -

Takeshi: where is he shopping at -

Erii: Well find him then. (_whacks them out of the studio with her hammer_)

Fai:?

_Yuui: Garlic…butter_

Fai: Yuui?

Caldina: He must be making garlic bread. I should go make the drinks to accompany dinner.

Yuuko: If you don't mind Oruha…

Oruha: Sure singing is fine. And all in the audience today are invited for dinner at Yuui's super extravagant restaurant tonight!

(_Audience: YAYYYY!_)

_Yuui: Whoops. Oh you two are here._

_Kentaro and Takeshi: Yes we're here._

_Yuui: Hold this first._

(_WHOMP – A lot of groceries_)

_Yuui: The answer is -_

Fai and Yuui: Besides having the ability to take over the country, we were just too _**CUTE**_!

Everyone:…

Fai: See look here (_opens chapter 155_) The king was gruffy like Mr. Wong over there (_pointing at the beard_)

_Yuui: Also all the other men were gruffy too. Women had to be under a lot of covering, since it was such a cold place. So we were a shock to the royal palace!_

Fai: It's been a while since I thought of … Valeria? Was home called Valeria, bro?

_Yuui: (stumped) I forgot too…_

Fai: Valborg , Valdemar, Valentine, Val, Valdis, Valerian, Valfrid, Valin of Balin

Vallis , Valter-

_Yuui: …I think it was Valeria, Fai._

Fai: Valeria? You're kidding… WHY VALERIA? I know it could sound like val-e-ria but it could be va-ler-ia and if there was one change in letter it could end up sounding like the horrible sickness…

_Yuui: I dunno…_

King Ashura: (_out of nowhere_) Valeria because the people there are strong and healthy.

Fai and Yuui: You're kidding? (_All the people died …)_

King Ashura: Nope, feel free to ponder on that fact. (_leaves_)

Yuuko: Okkkk. Talk to you later Yuui. About the kit the Shirasagi Castle Corp. has extended the promotional offer so phone to get your kit today! Only a few kits left!

Kurogane: …(_shudder_)

Souma: Did something happen? Sir who knows me even though I never met him before.

Kurogane: No-nothing…

Ame-warashi: True, but the sun has a bit more power over me on this matter and since I can't stand too much sun myself the suns gets a bit over high and mighty in places like deserts unfortunately. (_Grr_)

Zashiko-warashi: But you wouldn't want to flood out people too, do you?

Ame-warashi: Of course not! So when the sun decides to cool down today, I'm sending out rain. So the weather for this evening is 20C/68F in light showers from today's 35C / 95F. I know but I don't have as much authority over weather but as the Chief Meteorologist of this station I can tell you definitely when the weather needs rain!

Kurogane: Not answering

Yuuko: Come on answer.

Mokona2: Yeah! Kurogane! Or else you know who will be called over!

Kurogane: Ahh! No I'm not part demon. It is just Tomoyo can have scary influence over you, since I can never overpower her!

Yuuko: Good boy.

RSakura: Me?

FWR: I kept her in a safe place don't worry.

Yuuko: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! Out!

FWR: Hey! I was here since the start, I do think I should deserve some screen time!

Yuuko: (_Stares intently at FWR with a hammer_) Out! You are not to appear until the last chapter! Or…(_evil look_) I'll go eliminate the lost life that you were set to restore.

FWR: (_shock_) You wouldn't!

Yuuko: Oh yes I would!

FWR: (_walks out_) Fine…

Yuuko: And stay out!

Everyone:…?

Fai: For the last question of the day

_**Dear TRC Q&A**_

_**The fool Mr. Butz got me into enquire the group here on my questions. Well here goes:**_

_**To The Foolish Fool #1: Next time, if you hear rumors of something that might help you. GO and investigate! You foolish boy of probably 21 at this rate!**_

_**To Foolish Fool #2: Where did you foolishly disappear off to after CSakura disintegrated?**_

_**To Miss RSakura, and Miss CSakura: Remember that workshop you two went to a couple weeks ago? Show the two foolish fools what you learned!**_

_**To The Foolish Fool #3: Did you know your brother Fai became so worried about you during your imprisonment? Find a way to show gratitude! Foolish blond hair man!**_

_**To The Foolish Fool #4: Make Bratfisch mit Kartoffelsalat**_ _**and **__**Sauerbraten for me! And I'll critique it.**_

_**To Ms. Ichihara: You should ask the two Miss Sakuras regarding the workshop they went to. I think it'll help you to make Foolish Fool #4 and 5 to be more submissive and politer to you.**_

_**To the two Mokonas: Are you two mascots of anything?**_

_**To Foolish Fool #5: Appreciate your friends and true strength!**_

_**To Miss Himawari: How are you and Tanpopo doing?**_

_**To Foolish Fool #6: Your manners are not appropriate during dining. Here is a ticket to Von Karma Etiquette Boot Camp!**_

_**To Dead Foolish Fool #7: So if I merged Mr. Eriol and Mr. Kinomoto together through fusion, would I get you?**_

_**To All: I demand you all to play in an orchestra with me as the conductor!**_

_**Sincerely**_

_**Franziska Von Karma**_

Yuuko: Franziska Von Karma? I've heard that name before somewhere... Let me assume the first two foolish fools are the Syaorans.

Fai: Three?

Kurogane: (_very bluntly_) You.

Fai: HEY! Then you must be four.

Larg Mokona: But it doesn't seem to be addressed to Kuro-san.

CSyaoran: More like #5. 4 seems to be for…Watanuki-kun.

Watanuki: What's Bratfisch mit Kartoffelsalat and Sauerbraten?

Doumeki: A German dish.

Himawari: But then who is the "dead foolish fool"??

(_Everybody gives a thought_)

Everybody: Clow.

RSyaoran: (_came back_) Before I answer, here are all the compensation from the case of the missing cookies. (_Has a dump truck dump cookies onto the stage_)

Everyone: COOKIES! YAY!

RSyaoran: I know. I'm useless even though I spent seven years trying to find ways to help Sakura but to no avail and had to resort to the worst solution at the end.

RSakura:...I know it hurted you a lot but thank you, Syaoran. (_Syaoran gets touched_)

CSyaoran: Where did I go to?

Shiyu: Can we assume you had a heart at that time yet or no?

Oruha: That you disappeared somewhere to grieve?

Caldina: Or that you went to the bar even though you look underage to drink and grieve?

Yuzuriha: Or had some comfort food?

Fai: Or decided to be emo?

Sumomo: Or happy?

Kotoko: I don't think he was happy since even though he didn't have a heart he did react to the emotional pain.

Sumomo: Uhhh...Sure.

Chitose: Sumomo, in reality he would have been like you when you were made as a persocom but a bit more advanced.

Sumomo: You mean all grumpy and motionless? And no battery? Or like Chi, all evil when treated wrong?

Chitose: Um…sort of.

Seishiro: So did you go on a killing spree?

Souma: Or not go on a killing spree? Hehe (_sweatdrops_)

Ryuo: Training?

Larg Mokona: Like what Caldina said, drinking?

Soel Mokona: Crying?

Kurogane: Some of these questions are repetitive…

RSyaoran: Come on tell us honestly.

RSakura: Since you did just suddenly disappear after that or maybe was I blind...?

CSakura: …

Yuuko: Fess up, did double-chin asked you to go back to the old hideout?

CSyaoran: (_sweatdrops_) Playing on my PS3.

CSakura: …You were playing games??????

CSyaoran: Well, I can explain…

CSakura: You weren't sad that I went poof? I'm absolutely shocked.

RSakura: Well you're here now so I don't think he has anything to be sad about.

CSyaoran: That-That's right! You're here all alive and happy and I'm glad you're here.

CSakura: Oh I see, sorry, but playing games right after??

Shiyu: What about the question to you two?

Sakura2: You don't mean it do you?

Fai: What kind of workshop was it?

Sakura2: (_discussing whether or not to tell_)

Yuuko: Come on, girls, tell me.

Yuzuriha: Sounds interesting.

Calina: Yeah I wonder.

CSakura: It was a- (_gulp_)

RSakura: workshop on how to use a whip. (_sweatdrop_)

Everyone: …!

CSakura: Ms. Von Karma was the instructor for it.

RSakura: She apparently uses a whip in court since she is a lawyer and this workshop is a side job.

Kurogane: ---!

Yuuko: I must sign up!

Kurogane and Watanuki: PLEASE DON'T! At least for the sake of the audience and the reputation of this show that it could get canceled at any minute from unwise decisions!

Yuuko: Oh fine and oh bummer…(_sits back down_)

Soel Mokona: So are we going to assume now that Fai here is Yuui?

Larg Mokona: Guess so. Cuz Yuui at the supermarket is right now considered as the Horitsuba Yuui. So in reality Fai died a long time ago, but just to have both twins alive we're doing them as the Horitsuba twins.

Soel Mokona: So Yuui care to explain?

The Actual Yuui/ Fai: I didn't realize that until the end.

RSakura: Oh Yuui-san… (_tears_)

The Actual Yuui: I would apologize to him and somehow make it up to him if he was alive again, but…(_gets all sad and quiet_)

Kurogane: Yah he's quiet now.

(_SMACK!_)

Kurogane: WHAT Was that for, Souma…?

Souma: Not considering a grieving person's feeling I see. You still haven't grown up yet, even though you seemed to be more mature at the time you went back to Japan, Kurogane-san. I'll have to tell the other Souma to report that to Amaterasu and Tsukoyomi. (_goes off stage to give a phone call_)

Kurogane: WAIT! (_runs after Souma_)

Soel Mokona: We're the mascots of -

Larg Mokona: CLAMP in Wonderland 2!

Sumomo: So are we!

Kotoko: No we weren't. It was more Ioryogi and Soel Mokona.

Sumomo: We were there! I even blew the whistle! Mokona is also the mascot of these two shows.

Soel Mokona: And our predecessor Mokona in Magic Knight Rayearth!

Watanuki: About the Bratfisch mit Kartoffelsalat –

Doumeki: It is a crumbed and fried fish fillet with potato salad. The potato salad consists of boiled and sliced potatoes in a sauce made from mayonaise, small pieces of sour gherkins and finely chopped raw onions. The Sauerbraten is a sour roast meat with different variations. One kind has raisins and lebkuchen. Others don't and so on. Sauerbraten was originally made from horse meat or venison, but today beef is more commonly used, except by traditionalists.

Watanuki: …Wow, that's a first. (_clap clap - then realizes something_) What's lebkuchen? You know I'm not an expert on other food cuisines besides Japanese!

Yuuko: That's why you have to learn. And it's a German Gingerbread.

Himawari: We're doing fine, right Tanpopo?

Tanpopo: Chirp Chirp (_Yep_)

Seishiro: What a cute bird.

Himawari and Tanpopo: Thanks (_chirp_)

Watanuki: Excellent an etiquette boot camp! (_sparkling eyes_)

Doumeki: Not going.

Watanuki: WHAT?! The boot camp is expecting you tomorrow morning rise and shine at the Von Karma Etiquette boot camp(_keeps rambling on – Doumeki closes his ears_)

Yuuko: Watanuki, quiet.

Watanuki: I'll see to it that he goes. (_very determined_)

Yuuko: Sure whatever.

RSakura: Um…Clow Reed.

Yuuko: (_gets irritated_) How do you expect us to get an answer from a dead guy??

Clow: (_Camera is focused on Clow_) It's ok, I'm here.

(_Everyone in shock_)

Clow: No, unfortunately it won't work.

RSyaoran: (!) It's really Mr-

Himawari and Zashiki-warashi: Oops, I zoomed in way too close.

(_Camera zooms out revealing Fai wearing a mask of Clow_)

RSyaoran: Fai…

Fai: Oh they could tell it was me? That sucks I was suppose to be good in art…

Oruha: Conducting?

Yuzuriha: I don't know any musical instruments…

Sumomo: My whistle is an instrument!

Chitose: That's not really an instrument…

RSyaoran: So only the 2 Sakuras knows how to play something?

Fai: I can play rock!

Everyone: Really?

Fai: See! (_playing with rocks_)

Everyone:…

Yuuko: I just got news that the country of Totems/Illusions will not be aired and so the next episode will be Shura and Shara. And oh my look at the time! This episode of TRC Q&A is over. Thank you to all the guests who came this week to answer questions.

Guests: No problem.

Yuuko: Next time along with us, we'll be having the cast from Shura and Shara! Ashura- ō , Yasha-ō, Suzuran, Souseki, and Karen Kasumi. See you then! Now besides the studio barbeque, dinner too. I'm gonna get stuffed.

Everyone (_who were present_): See you next time!

_---_

_Me: Sorry I had no idea that fanfic permits you to change names – even though I have had this account for a while, I never really had submitted anything or looked at how fanfic works until now._


	6. Chapter 6: Shura and Shara

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to their respective owners and not me.

---

Yuuko: Welcome everyone to the Shura and Shara episode of TRC Q&A! Before we start there is a sad announcement to make, today's show is being cut short for the baseball game between the Hanshin Tigers and Orix Buffaloes.

CSakura: Our guests today are from Shara's past, Shura, Ashura- ō and Yasha-ō,

RSakura: And from Shara: Suzuran-san, Souseki-san, and Karen Kasumi.

Suzuran's employees in the audience: Suzuran-chan!

Suzuran: It's OWNER! (_Employees:WAHH!_)

Souseki: Suzuran.

Suzuran: Oh sorry.

Ashura: Thanks for letting us all come.

Yuuko: No problem.

Doumeki: (_pops out of nowhere_) Although if you don't mind, can I please take your swords for the time being for security reasons? They will be returned back to you at the end of the episode.

Yasha: That'll be fine (_all swords on stage were handed over_)

Yuuko: Thanks because we don't want a certain tall ninja dude to suddenly jack it off you and use it for his own evil deeds. (_everyone sweatdrops and stares at Kurogane_)

Kurogane: (_mutter_)

Yuuko: Or two certain boys from handling dangerous weapons until they confess or kiss their beloved. (_everybody stares at the Syaoran2_)

Suzuran and Yasha: I see.

Mokona2: So let's start!

Larg Mokona: Let me read! Oh this is a questioner who asked a question before!

Fai: Demon Fox of Midnight's questions! 3,2,1

Larg Mokona: Read! (_Starts reading_)

_**I has returned after reading the latest chapters! **_

_**First I want to give a hug to Kuro-daddy, a glomp (accompanied with a squeal)**_

_**to Fai-mommy, and a hug for little sister Mokona. This is for chapter 203.**_

_**Kimihiro gets a punch on the head for chapter 168. Unconcious suicide attempt?**_

_**WHY??**_

_**To Ashura: I know you have no gender but could you at least maybe cut your**_

_**hair so I won't keep thinking you're a girl?**_

_**To Karen: Can you show me how to do those tricks with the flames like you do**_

_**for performances?**_

_**"Syao" Can I borrow your mom's Sakura book? I can use it to cosplay for an**_

_**anime convention!**_

(_RSakura opens a portal and!)_

Kuro-daddy: LEAVE ME ALONE!

Fai-mommy: YAY!

Little Sister Soel Mokona: Thank you!

Suzuran: Let me help!

Souseki: NO!!!

(_PUNCH!_)

Watanuki: WAzHHH! SMACK!

(_Everyone: Is Watanuki-kun ok?..._)

Watanuki: What was that for?!

Mokona2: Your unconscious suicide attempts!

Watanuki: I've been attempting suicide?

Mokona2: Of course! That's why we said unconscious! (_Additional smack on Watanuki-OWW!_)

Watanuki: Yeah, I'm a distortion!

RSakura: Please don't kill yourself. Everyone is trying their best to get you to be a real person when everything gets fixed.

Watanuki: You mean it? That I don't have to die even though I'm a distortion?

Mokona2: Yeah.

Himawari: If you disappeared, all those wonderful memories of awesome food being eatened by me and taken by Doumeki-kun won't exist!

Watanuki: Doumeki…I would want that memory to disappear.

Kohane: And I wouldn't have met you.

Fai: I would rather be able to say I had a brother than not have one because your existence gave me a brother. So Watanuki-kun, please be careful.

Doumeki: Tea.

CSakura: So that's why you two were so similar… so because of Syaoran please stay.

Kurogane: Between you and the witch, the world needs you – the sane person.

Yuuko: Sane??

Kurogane: Yeah, you want to make something of it?

Yuuko: Yes! Release the fan-girls!

Kurogane: WAHH! (_Fan-girls glomp Kurogane out of nowhere_)

RSyaoran: So please don't disappear!

Yuuko: Although you know, it might not go according to plan, you know.

Watanuki: Oh I (_sentimental then_)…WHAT DO YOU MEAN??

Yuuko: Things could happen unfortunately that nobody knows about. Although I don't want you to disappear either since who would do the cleaning and cooking around here if you disappeared?

Watanuki: (_Sad and mad at the same time at Yuuko-san but cannot really retaliate to it_)

Mokona2, Maru and Moro: Please we want to stay with Watanuki-kun!

(_Everybody looks at Watanuki in tears – the girls and Fai – or worried looks –Kurogane and Syaoran2)_

Watanuki: (_touched_) …Yes, I'll do my best because I want to stay here.

Doumeki: First get my tea.

Watanuki: YOU ON THE OTHER HAND! (_getting mad again)_… I give up. Here's your tea.

Doumeki: Are you okay?

Watanuki: You're just imagining things. Now leave! Let's focus on the next question.

Ashura: A haircut? Not in my life!

Larg Mokona: Why?

Yasha: Let me explain. Ashura had a terrifying barber experience when he was younger. At the time, he was aiming for the afro style and this barber advertisement said that you can get the style within two minutes. Usually this process would take a consider amount of time and Ashura was in a hurry so he tried it. The barber trimmed his hair, dumped gas on, set it ablaze into a big ball of fire and dumped a pail of water on his head. True, he got his afro but the fact that his beautiful hair was on fire that after it grew back out straight again, Ashura-o vowed to never have a hair cut again…*

Everyone:… You lost us on afro. (_was visualizing how Ashura would look like in an afro_) What did you say after?

Yasha:… Ashura is terrified of fire and barbers.

Ashura: You know I spent a lot of effort and care to my hair, it's heartbreaking to see it ablaze on top of your head!

Everyone: …

Karen: Well, the flame tricks for my performance are not easy to do. They require special training, so if you want to learn you'll have to come with the troupe and I'll accept you as my student.

Soel Mokona: Can I come and learn too!

Larg Mokona: Yeah so in case if I went camping and didn't have any matches at least I can still get a campfire going!

Karen: Sure.

Kurogane: Could you tell us how it is roughly done?

Karen: It gets a bit technical.

Yasha: What do you mean it gets technical? Let me show you how it's done!

(_Yasha utterly fails for no particular reason and nearly burns herself by accident_)

Karen: Even though you permitted me to use this wonderful ability, Yasha-o. It still requires knowledge of fire in order to do it safely.

(_Then Karen does a show for the whole audience_)

Everyone: (_Applause_) Wow! So pretty!

RSyaoran: My mom's Sakura book? Let me ask, just a moment (_phones CCSSakura talks for a couple minutes_) Uh, my mom will personally answer your question.

_CCSSakura: Hi. I would but maybe a better alternative for you, if you wish, is to_

_(WHAM – Hears something crashing into a wall)_

_CCSSakura: KERO! Owwww….Thanks Yue …Li_

_Kero: Sorry…BUY MY AUTOBIOGRAPHY! It's in the form of the Sakura book! It would be perfect for the anime convention! And included in the book are copies of the Sakura cards!_

_(WHAM! – Kero: OWWWW)_

_CCSSakura: Never mind I change my mind. If you don't mind, provide your contact number. I'll lend it_

_Kero: But what about my autobiographies?! (CLICK_)

Kurogane: I'm reading. Next one is from IceQueen987

_**I think I'm pretty much a regular questioner now...**_

_**Ashura-o: Are you a girl? You LOOK like a girl...**_

_**Mokonas: Squee~! *pops in and hugs them***_

_**Karen Kasumi: I love your costume! How did you learn how to use the fire**_

_**sparaly thingys?**_

_**Fai: YOU POOR DEPRIVED CHILD! All alone in that God-forsaken pit! *cries***_

_**I'll love you enough for a lifetime! *pops in again and clings to Fai's back***_

_**I'm not leaving you untill the episode's over!**_

_**Syaoran's: Kiss the Sakura's now! KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!**_

_**My, I'm abusing the caps lock and exclamation mark...**_

_**-Icy**_

RSyaoran: Yeah you are a regular questioner, but that's fine and yes you are abusing the caps lock and the exclamation marks! (_blushes really badly_)

CSyaoran: Yeah! Abusing them to the limit is not good! (_blushing just as bad as RSyaoran_)

(_Sakura2 gets a little bit dejected since either Syaoran won't kiss them_)

Yuuko: You know if you two do it you can get your swords and powers back…

Kurogane: Don't bother them. I can see they prize the two Sakuras more than the swords and power. It is a true sign of manliness and strength.

Mokona2: Um, ok so what about you? Do you prize your sword or your friends more?

Kurogane: Both. (_Runs off_) Next question!

RSakura: Wow, Ashura-o you got two answers directed to you and they are technically the same…

Ashura: I'm a no gender person or a guy.

P.A: BREACH OF SECURITY!

Yuuko: What happened?!

(_Door opens with Kurogane, Syaoran2 and some random people with swords looking at Ashura very intently_)

The swordsmen: Haircut time!

Ashura: Leave me alone? Where's my sword??

Yuuko: Oh…I didn't think this would happen.

Fai: Here take this sword that I had ordered.

Ashura: Thanks. (_goes into defensive position_)

Yuuko: You people hand over those weapons! (_charges at the group)_

(_Kurogane cowers but the rest restrains Ashura and gives him a haircut. Meanwhile…)_

Larg Mokona: Well I don't have issues with Ashura but Yasha?

Yasha: What about me?

Larg Mokona: If, like Ashura, you don't have any gender but you look like a girl, why are you called King Yasha?? Shouldn't it be queen or empress?

Yasha: I think that'll require talking to the CLAMP about it…Although I do wonder why too sometimes.

Karen: Thanks, glad you like it. About the sparkly fire thingys, I had worked as a pyrotechnist, firefighter, and barber before so it helped me learn it from Yasha.

RSakura: Firefighter??

CSakura: Pyrotechnist??

Fai: Barber?? You don't mean…

Karen: Yes, I was the rookie barber that scared Ashura-o out of his pants regarding barbers. To be honest I was experimenting with new techniques of hair styling and I had been in the pyrotechnic field for years. You can't blame a girl for trying.

Ashura: But you nearly set me ablaze!

(_RSakura opened a dimension – and out pops the viewer who then clings on Fai_)

Fai: Oh hi, welcome. Please enjoy yourself here.

Yuuko: We have one more question here.

Souseki: This is from Ms. Ran Mouri

_**To all: I have a dilemma and I need someone's opinion. I had a crush on a boy in high school - this boy loves mysteries and detective work and also assists the local police; however, one day, after going to the local theme park we parted ways but I had a very weird feeling that I would never see him again. And I didn't for a very long time - he stopped coming to school and wasn't at home. A friend said that he got caught up in a case but I still didn't think that was the case. I had some suspicions that he was two-timing me but I also had some feelings he was so close yet so far… During that time, one of his kid relatives came into the care of my dad and I. That kid looked a lot like my boyfriend and even had his deduction skills. So I started to wonder, but you must think I'm weird, if that kid is my boyfriend? But my suspicions were all wrong. Finally, he came back one day but dodged all the questions that I tried to ask and even got away from my grasp when he was having a fever. After that, even by the phone I never ever saw him again. Now I am moving abroad, and he hasn't come back from the case he was "caught up" in for these many years. He has been phoning to keep me back at home and that kid relative had been doing the inconceivable to get me to stay. If he would come in person and stop me then I wouldn't mind but only phone calls? So my question is should I give up on this idiot deduction prince who stopped being there?**_

Yuuko: I suggest you to give up on him just to bug him. This what I would do but if you can change your airplane ticket, this will be worth your while and also only tell your dad of the change. Let the kid tell your friend that there is a change in plans and you'll be moving elsewhere. But in reality you are going to your new home in on an indirect route. That way you'll have a vacation and him going berserks over it. Then tell the kid to tell your friend, if he really cares about you that he'll go to you since he does know where you will be at although you "changed" the location on him. If he doesn't do it, give up on him for real.

CSakura: Yuuko-san, that's kinda mean.

Yuuko: Well, what can you do?

RSakura: I wouldn't give up on him. Ms. Mouri, if you feel he is the one you truly love then keep waiting in hope for him.

Kurogane: Ms. Mouri, I suggest you to dump him since only a man with true strength, who is there for you, can be deemed worthy.

Fai: Bah! Don't listen to Kuro-tan here! You mustn't give up at all! Or else you'll break his heart really badly.

Syaoran2: Agree.

Kurogane: But she is already heartbroken herself and even if they get back she'll have a different opinion of him from then on!

Yuuko: This is the first time both of us agreed on anything, Kurogane-san.

Kurogane: Hopefully, the only one…

Soel Mokona: What are our guest's opinions?

Souseki: Your friend doesn't seem devoted. If he would even take a break from his cases and see you then I might change my opinion.

Suzuran: Yeah, your friend should do whatever he can to see you more often at least.

Ashura: But he is trying his best.

Yasha: Even if it's a phone call.

Karen Kasumi: No, even though he is using the kid, your friend using someone else to express his feelings. So dump him you deserve someone better.

Larg Mokona: So it's 7 to 5 for agreeing to keep the idiot deduction prince.

Soel Mokona: We're not done yet, brother!

Larg Mokona: Oh right us!

Soel Mokona: I would keep him as a friend and family even if you're not close anymore.

Larg Mokona: Invent an antidote that will cure all poisons.

Soel Mokona: How does that help?

Larg Mokona: I don't know…To clear his head?

Soel Mokona: I don't get it. What about Watanuki-kun, Himawari-chan, Doumeki-kun, Kohane-chan, Zashiki-warashi-chan and Ame-warashi?

Watanuki: I'll say keep.

Zashiki: Keep!

Himawari: Stay as friends.

Doumeki: (_eating and has a thumb down_)

Kohane: I would like to pass.

Ame-warashi: Dump! If he's that oblivious that you want company then dump.

Larg Mokona: So now it's 10 to 9.

Kohane: Well…

(_everyone gets interested_)

Kohane: In the end it's Ms. Mouri's decision. So I'll support either way! Although Yuuko-san?

Yuuko: Yes?

Kohane: You seem to know what had happened to the boy, do you?

Yuuko: Well of course, actually everyone knows, but the boy is a bit inconsiderate if you ask me. Well that's all the time we have available. Thanks for coming in to answer questions for our viewers and readers. Next week is one of the two weeks Kuro-tan is dreading.

Fai: Yep! It's the episode for...

Mokona2: The Piffle World!

RSakura: We'll be having President Tomoyo Daidoji, Nokoru Imonoyama with his two assistants Suoh Takamura and Akira Ijyuin. Also characters that appear in Piffle that already have been interviewed will be here only as assistants to Yuuko but if you have any questions please feel free to ask; however, the main guests will be interviewed due to priority. There will be a special guest host who also appeared in Piffle invited to co-host with Yuuko-san. Also Princess Tomoyo will be here too because she did semi appear.

Kurogane: Not the Tomoyos again! I'm calling in sick!

---

*The haircutting scenario was from a cartoon I saw before.

*And hope this story is ok.


	7. Chapter 7: Piffle

Disclaimer: All the following characters and thhings belong to their respective owners and not me.

---

Voice: Hey, uhm, you guys, uhm, out there, it's me. Listen, I'm about to make my entrance, and if I hear one cell phone or beeper when I come out, so help me I'll make this 12 hours long. So turn it off all of you, yes, I mean you too, person who is viewing this, thank you.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome a woman who has been around forever. Just to finally terrorize a poor lad who wouldn't and is not suppose to exist until now, of course. That who-knows-how-old-she-is bundle of dynamite, Yuuko Ichihara!

Yuuko: Welcome everyone, how is everyone doing?

(_BEEEEPPPP!_)

Yuuko:…Watanuki!

Watanuki: SORRY! (_Runs off_)

Mokona2: With Yuuko, this week we have guest host Yamazaki Takashi!

Yamazaki: Hi! Thank you Yuuko-san for letting me co-host with you.

Yuuko: My pleasure. Today we have President Tomoyo Daidoji, Nokoru Imonoyama, Suoh Takamura, Akira Ijyuin and Princess Tomoyo here.

Tomoyo2: Hello, everyone! Are we missing someone here today?

Fai: (_Looks around_) My, Kuro-tan did call in sick today!

RSyaoran: Both Tomoyo-hime and President Tomoyo are nice people, I don't get why Kurogane-san is so scared or them for.

CSyaoran: I wonder.

Yuuko: Oh I nearly forgot. You two! (_points at Syaoran2_) Last episode, you two broke the rule of holding swords while you are still under a ban of touching them until you confess to the Sakuras.

Syaoran2: I forgot…

Yuuko: 1000 laps around the studio! (_Whacks them out with a golf club_).

Sakura2: Syaoran!

Nokoru: Please accept this for the two boys as an apology. (_gives Yuuko a big bouquet of flowers_)

Yuuko: Why thank you.

Suoh:…

Akira: Wow Nokoru is awesome!

Yamazaki: The reason Yuuko-san made them run because in the olden times the police made everyone run and it had reduced crime rates! Did you know that?

Yuuko: That's right!

Sakura2: Really?

Yuuko: In ancient times, the person who initiated the running was a person name Running-san! He discovered that running made people to tired to bother to even do bad things.

Yamazaki and Yuuko: There was even a once in a year marathon where people see who would be the most tired one of all!

Everyone:…

Yamazaki: So Mokona Modoki Let's start!

Mokona2: Today's first question is from animeloverangel667.

_**Rsakura- you rock, can we play together sometime?**_

_**fai- i like you, can i borrow of wand thing, please and i'll give pictures**_

_**of kurogane being sexy**_

_**Rsyaron; iloveyou , can i go on a date with you, please? or ...**_

_***go and take him***_

_**yuuko- can watunki cook for me for a week i will give you 500 million bottles**_

_**of sake**_

_**tomoyo- can with Rsakura to play and teach me how to kit and sew **_

_**mokonas- i loe you *go and hug them***_

_**Rsyaron- can i burrow kero-chan please? i will give a great picture of**_

_**Rsakura *wink***_

_**i want to see kamuiand ask him something**_

_**do clamp make codegeass? will tsubasa chronicles go there? just wondering!!**_

_**i love tsubasa chronicles characters**_

_**can i go to the show,please?**_

RSakura: Really? Thanks. I would like to treat you to bubble tea.

Fai: Well, I can't the wand now is in the hands of Yuuko-san, sorry.

(_Kurogane bursts into the stage_)

Kurogane: PICTURES OF ME?! (_Then has a very murderous intent_) Whoever took these pictures will be shown no mercy. Did anyone get where this sender is from?

Princess Tomoyo: No. (_erects_ _kekkai_)

Kurogane: WHY AM I IN THIS AGAIN?!

Princess Tomoyo: Didn't you call in sick?

Kurogane: UHH… right. (_Tries to run away but forgets he's in a kekkai and runs straight into the kekkai wall_)

RSyaoran: (_still running around the studio_) Date? I am already busy-

(_A portal opens and RSyaoran gets snatched up –again)_

RSyaoran: Sakura, would you mind trying to control your dimension traveling abilities before someone hijacks it????? (_disappears_)

RSakura: Syaoran! (_jumps into the portal_)

(_Then everyone hears a big argument between Sakura and an unknown voice_, _finally Sakura and Syaoran pop back out_)

RSakura: I'm never ever going to lose you again, Syaoran. (_snuggles to Syaoran and Syaoran blushing like crazy_)

CSakura: Now I feel a little better.

CSyaoran: Why? (_stops running_)

CSakura: I'm the clone of her so wouldn't we be the same? I was getting worried because RSakura wasn't acting like a Sakura, but now she is a-ok.

President Tomoyo: I can teach you how to sew clothing but about playing…

RSakura: I change my mind! If someone takes my Syaoran again I'll get nasty, so I'm not playing.

CSakura: :) Wow President Tomoyo sure understands Sakura's feelings.

Nokoru: This fair lady must be tired. Please you two (_Suoh and Akira_) tend to tbis lady's needs.

Suoh and Akira: Yes sir.

(_RSakura gets a bit calmer_)

Princess Tomoyo: Sakura-chan, I'm not as good as you but I can do the portal openings for this episode.

RSakura: Thanks (_still a bit irritated_)

(_Princess Tomoyo opens a portal and -_)

Mokona2: Group Hug!

(_Everyone did a group hug even though it was suppose to be the Mokonas only_)

RSyaoran: (_stops running_) Picture of Sakura?! (_blushes and gets a nosebleed from-_)

Yuuko: Watch it kid, you don't want the sofa to be covered in blood.

RSyaoran: (_picks up phone_) Kero!

_Kero: Stop using me for you dirty work! (CLICK)_

RSyaoran:…

RSakura: (_stares at Syaoran_)

(_Opens a portal and kicks RSyaoran into it_)

CSakura: I'm back to worrying again…

Yamazaki: The Tokyo arc is in two more episodes so please have patience, thanks.

Yuuko: But you know two episodes can take forever.

Yamazaki: Yeah. Did you know, it took forever to prove to Chihiro-chan that I had a takoyaki not a superball one time.

Yuuko: What happened?

Yamazaki: She gave me a takoyaki superball but somehow it became an actual takoyaki and back to a superball. I got so confused.

Yuuko: Did you know when imitations become the real thing, it means you'll have good fortunes coming to you.

Yamazaki: True.

Sakura2: Really?

Yamazaki and Yuuko: Yep, and only then you can have the real thing.

Sakura2: Really? (_very excited_)

Everyone else:… What?

Kurogane: Where is Chihiro…?

Fai: Yes, CLAMP did make Code Geass, but we're only doing Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and the occasional holic for this Q&A, sorry.

Yuuko: Could you go onto the show?

Mokona2: Here are four tickets to come and watch this show live!

(_The tickets disappears into a portal_)

Yamazaki: We forgot Yuuko's question.

Yuuko and Larg Mokona: Sure! (_Singing_) 500_ million sake bottles on the wall, 500 million sake bottles wall, take one down pass it around 499,999,999 bottles of sake on the wall-_

Watanuki: HEY, What about getting my opinion on this?!

Yuuko and Larg Mokona: Go! See you later Watanuki-kun!

Watanuki: HEY!

(_Watanuki disappears through a portal. A second portal appears and 500 million sake bottles roll in._)

Kurogane: (_still in kekkai_) She's going to have a hangover…

Yuuko: (_got drunk quite fast_) Hey everyone! The Sakura2 will now be known as the Sake2!

Everyone: Yes. Got it.

Sake2: … We're now liquor????

CSyaoran: Sak(_Sakura2 stares at CSyaoran intently_) ura-chan please ignore them (_phew_)

Nokoru: Both Sakura-sans need some cool off time. Refreshing drinks please!

Suoh and Akira: Yes sir.

Suoh: Although after this, Nokoru-san, you still have another pile of papers to deal.

Nokoru: …_499,998 bottles on the wall!_

RSakura: Thanks though Nokoru-kun.

CSakura: Yeah, I really appreciate it.

Nokoru: (_gets all gentlemeny-like_) Beautiful women like you two always should take it easy. (_grins_)

Syaoran2: Eh?

President Tomoyo: I'll read the next submission. It's from Miyu-Luva.

_**Tomoyo: Can i have a dragonfly?**_

_**Syaoran(c): Can i stalk you? (Weather you say yes or no, I'm still stalking**_

_**you!)**_

_**Syaoran(r): can i watch you fight domeki with your sword?**_

_**Kuro-Flargen: If RSyaoran doesnt fight domeki, will you?**_

_**Wata: Watch either Syaoran or Kuro-** kill domeki**_

_**Fai: Be a hippie!**_

_**Sakura(c): Leave with Himawari and go shopping**_

_**Sakura(r): Chug a Kooler's worth of gator-aid (Or spill it on the person of**_

_**your choice!)**_

President Tomoyo: Sure! Can I design one for you? Please leave it all to me!

Princess Tomoyo: If you have any specifications -

Tomoyo2: Please tell us as soon as possible.

Kurogane: They'll make a disaster of it.

Tomoyo2: Well let's see you design one, you Kuro-yan

Kurogane: Quit it with the accent, please!

CSyaoran: Really? If you can cross dimensions while I chase around the main group and disappear off to somewhere then I'll let you stalk.

CSakura: - - - Syaoran, are you alright? What if that person has dimension-travelling skills?

Yamazaki: Did you know that dimension travelling was developed by a person who studied how people went through a door?

Yuuko: He did it by -(KLONK!) Who threw a book on me?!

Princess Tomoyo: He did. (_Points at Kuro-yan_)

Kurogane: What??

President Tomoyo: Control your anger, will you?

Kurogane: The other version of you pinned the blame on me, when she was the one who did it!

Yuuko: Do you have proof?

Kurogane: Rewind the tape, Himawari-san and Zashiki-warashi!

(_Rewinds the tape and the video reveal Kurogane chucking the book_)

Kurogane: (_mad_) , , , , , ,You did video editing didn't you???

President Tomoyo: Oh-ho-ho-ho. Case solved, next!

(_RSakura opens a portal and drags RSyaoran back_)

RSyaoran: Fight Doumeki-kun? I can't even touch a sword right now let alone fight.

Kuro-Flargen: Kuro-Flargen?? No.

Yamazaki: Hey Syaoran-kun since you can't hold a sword, hold this bat!

Yuuko: If you write a couple words (_scribbles some words on_) this will act like a sword but is still technically a bat, so you'll be fine.

RSyaoran: But on the other hand, isn't Doumeki-kun an archer?

Yamazaki: Yeah but if you scribble on a couple words…here…and there. TADAHH! A weapon that can equal to the bat! (_The arrows had the word "fireworks" and the bow had the word "hand saw")_

RSyaoran: Uh…

(_RSakura brings Watanuki back for the time being_)

Watanuki: I'll add some artillery for you to make it equal, RSyaoran-kun! (_Throws in pots and pans with hot food in it)_

_(RSyaoran and Doumeki fights but Doumeki wins because he ate all the food that were thrown at him_)

Watanuki: (_sobs_) NO! He's an eating professional??

Fai: (_singing_) _Put your left hip in. Put your left hip out. And you shake it all about!_

RSakura: I don't think Fai-san gets it.

Nokoru: Ahh. Ladies shopping have fun!

CSakura: We will. Let's go shopping Himawari-chan! Would you like to come to, Zashiki-warashi?

Zashiki-warashi: (!) Sure.

Soel Mokona: What about the cameras?

Zashiki-warashi: Don't worry, the cameras have a feature that will let it follow a program to focus on the right people during this filming without any need to move it around.

Watanuki and Fai: You never mentioned any of that before…

Himawari: We only figured it out after it blew in Doumeki-kun, Yuui-san and Fai-san's faces…

CSakura: So see you-

RSakura: Hang on! (_dumps a whole cooler worth of gatoraid on CSakura_)

CSakura: WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!

RSakura: (_grin_) You can buy new clothes now.

Everyone: (_shocked_)…

CSakura: Good point.( _Leaves. RSakura:…_)

_**I want my stuff toys to be able to talk to me! I'd pay for it with my pendant. **_

_**Saori**_

Yuuko: I could do it or you could ask President Tomoyo here too.

President Tomoyo: Piffle Princess managed to make an advanced robot that learns so we can install it into your toys. The one we made looks like Moko-chan. (_Brings out two robot that exactly looks like both Mokonas_)

Soel Mokona Robot: Puu! Hi I'm Mokona! What's your name?

Soel Mokona: Oh my! It looks like me and even talks like me!

Larg Mokona: Do you want to have a chugging contest?

President Tomoyo: (_grabs the Mokona robots away_) Although they are similar to you Larg Mokona, they can't drink.

Larg Mokona: Oh…

Yuuko: Don't worry Kuro-Mokona, I'll do a contest with you!

President Tomoyo: Um…I don't think so. Yuuko-san how many rounds of sake have you had already?

Yuuko: Do you REALLY want to know???

Kurogane:…Next!

_**I'M BACK (and probably will keep coming back)**_

_**Suoh (and Akira if he wants to answer): How do you put up with Nokoru?**_

_**Kyle: How DID you escape from the castle in Jade and what about the other**_

_**spying guy? (The second question might be more of an FWR question)**_

_**Kurogane: How many times do you have to freak out on seeing another Tomoyo to understand the "same face, different lives" concept? (Or if you prefer: How**_

_**many times do you need to hear the concept before you actually apply the**_

_**thought when seeing another Tomoyo?)**_

_**Clone Sakura: Why did you choose the name "Wing Egg" for your "ship"?**_

_**That's all for me**_

_**Demon Fox of Midnight**_

Suoh: Force paperwork on him and you'll be fine.

Akira: It's easy because Nokoru is awesome to be around, that's why!

President Tomoyo: For me he always saved me from trouble-

Nokoru: A damsel in distress is always my first priority to save.

Yuuko: Did you know? Nokoru-san can detect a damsel in distress within a 2 km radius?

Yamazaki: He has a special 6th sense and it always helps him.

Yuuko and Yamazaki: Because!

Nokoru: (_says this in a gentlemen-like _manner) I consider the very existence of women to be the source of bliss.

Sakura2: Really?

Syaoran2: Eh?

Fai: Although can I ask: you're from across the border from where President Tomoyo lives so unless you live in the Prez's country there's no way the distance between you two less than-

Nokoru: Our family villas are on the border so that's why.

President Tomoyo: That's right.

Fai: I see, I see

Yuuko: Hey janitor!

Kyle: …Yes?

Soel Mokona: The bad guy is doing cleaning?!

Yuuko: Yes, question is to you.

Kyle: (_read_) My answer is!

FWR: I made many clones of him and his main body is connected to each clone. So in reality he is with me but also in the dimension that I ask him to be in.

Yuuko: Really? (_Exterminates this Kyle_) So do you have another clone that Kyle is controlling right now?

FWR: …Wait a minute! That was the main Kyle!

Yuuko: (_Stares intently_) Out!

Princess Tomoyo: For the next question, let me do something first (_whispers to President Tomoyo_)

Presiden Tomoyo: Ok. Opening dimension portals!

(_Out pops Clow's Tomoyo, Celes' Tomoyo, Hanshin's Tomoyo, Koryo's Tomoyo, Jade's Tomoyo Fog's Tomoyo, Outo and Edonis' Tomoyo, Shura's Tomoyo, Shara's Tomoyo, Rekord's Tomoyo and Infinity's Tomoyo)_

Tomoyo13: Hi, Kuro-tan!

Kurogane: WAHH! Like now!

(_The visiting Tomoyos then go to the audience and sits in one section_)

Fai: Welcome Tomoyos of different dimensions, please enjoy this show.

Kurogane: (_looks at the Tomoyo section_) Creepy…

President Tomoyo: All these Tomoyos have different lives then us so please realize that.

Kurogane: I don't think so (_Princess Tomoyo releases Kuro-tan who then brings up a mic and interviews all the Tomoyos_)

Clow Tomoyo: I'm the princess of a neighboring country to Clow although I never met RSakura-chan until now.

Celes Tomoyo: Ashura's cousin's auntie's sister's brother-in-law's kid.

Hanshin Tomoyo: Top student at the Hanshin High School.

Koryo Tomoyo: Mayor's adopted daughter.

Jade Tomoyo: The original ryanban.

Kurogane: Next. Wow you're puny.

Fog Tomoyo: Watch who you're talking with you tall guy! I'm the president of the Mangayan you always read in Fog!

Outo and Edonis Tomoyo: An administrator with Chitose for the park.

Shura and Shara Tomoyos: The original owners of the castle in the sky.

Rekord Tomoyo: Head Librarian of the Central Library.

Infinity Tomoyo: Admin for the battles.

Kurogane: See all 13 of them are quite the same!

Mokona2: But they're still different people!

Yuuko: Stubborn.

Yamazaki: Did you know, lightning strikes stubborn people and will make them lose their hair?

Yuuko and Yamazaki: And their eyebrows too?

Kurogane: As if. I haven't even got stricken by lightning yet.

Larg Mokona: AHH! That is creepy!

Fai: Kuro-tan, wear a wig will you?!

President Tomoyo: Here (_hands a mirror_)

_(Kurogane looked in the mirror and fainted_)

Princess Tomoyo: It then makes you easy target for lightning to hit. (_ZAP_)

Kurogane:… (_out cold_)

RSakura: Is he going to be ok?

Nokoru: Don't worry. Although I am surprised where did the lightning come from since we're inside?

CSakura: We're back!

CSyaoran: Sakura, the last question is to you.

CSakura: The Wing Egg-go?

Yamazaki: Did you know if you use food to name your vehicle you'll never have an accident!

CSakura: Really? That must be the case.

President Tomoyo: No, Yamazaki, it was her skill that helped her not some food name and it doesn't even look like an eggo.

(_WHAM_ _Chihiro comes in_)

Chihiro: Yamazaki!

Yamazaki: Ahh! Help me (_runs off_)

Mokona2: Next time reporting from the dimension of Rekord we bring you two guests Sai Jounouchi and Kaede Saito along with our regulars. Please submit questions if you have any!

President Tomoyo: That reminds me...

RSakura: I have overdue library books!!

Everyone: Good night.

Yuuko: Boys you didn't finish your laps! Chop, chop!

---

_During the episode, at the Li house…_

_Kero: Stop using me for your dirty work! (chucks the phone at Yue- and misses)_

_Yue: What dirty work?_

_Kero: I'm not a duster!_

_Yue: The house ran out of duster pads, so you, as a-plushie-being-lazy-napping-in-your-let's-celebrate-that-there-is-dessert-in-the-house-dream-and-rolling-all-over-place-while-collecting-dust, are the only choice left. I have to get the house clean before Master and her husband gets home. _

_Kero: But you know I have allergies!_

_Yue:…_

_---_

Thanks for reading this chapter. :)


	8. Chapter 8: Rekord

Disclaimer: All the following characters and things belong to their respective owners and not me.

---

Mokona2: Welcome to the Rekord TRC Q&A Episode, where we will be interviewing Sai Jounouchi and Kaede Saito along with the regulars!

Soel Mokona: Excuse me, Jounouchi-san can I sign up for a library card for Rekord's libraries?

Larg Mokona: Me too! I want to borrow books to read with Mokona! I heard you could get 99 books each time you borrow, so with Mokona I want to bring home 198 books home to read!

Yuuko: The time limit of borrowing is three weeks only. Do you think you can finish 198 books in three weeks?

Sai: They can renew if nobody has put a hold on the books.

Kaede: Although you'll have to return the books after three renewals.

Soel Mokona: Got it!

Kaede: On the other hand, I looked in the library database and saw someone here with overdue books.

RSakura: Erp… I forgot…sorry.

Sai: You should renew them if you can to stop the fines from accumulating and return the books as soon as possible.

RSakura: I know! Since getting busy with this show, I've already passed the three renewal limit already!

(_Everyone shocked that Sakura forgot_)

RSakura: If Yuuko-san doesn't mind can I go return my books? I'll be back a.s.a.p…

Yuuko: Yeah, go ahead.

RSakura: Thank you! (_runs out the door. RSyaoran tries to go with her but is stopped by Yuuko_)

Yuuko: There is no need to have two people to return books.

RSyaoran: But she could get hurt!

Kurogane: She'll be fine - the princess is a strong girl.

Yuuko: See! You should listen to your senpai. So Mokona could you two read the first question?

Mokona2: Yep! There are two for Yuuko-san. First one is:

_**I need to pass my entrance exams. I'll pay with my favorite stuff toy. **_

_**Manami **_

Yuuko: Entrance exams? That payment is ample.

Kurogane: You know? Studying diligently is better so that the person actually knows the content.

Kaede: That's right and if Manami needs to, she could go to the library to find books to aid her in her study.

Yuuko: (_completely ignore_) Since RSakura isn't here, open sesame! (_portal opens and a toy came out_)

Mokona2: Next one is from Naoko!

_**I'd like to be able to fly. Walking would be my payment. But if I did that, and I had to fly forever, it would be pretty hard on me.**_

_**Naoko **_

RSakura: I'm back!

Yuuko: That's quick.

RSakura: Well yeah, the library was just next door to my house.

Soel Mokona: But isn't your house in Tomoeda, a couple prefectures away from here?

RSakura: Yeah, I had to fly and I unfortunately made a commotion on the news.

Larg Mokona: Really? (_turns on the news_)

News Anchor: Welcome. Breaking news! An unidentified flying individual nearly flew into a helicopter today. That startled the pilot that the helicopter started to crash. However, the unidentified individual somehow saved the helicopter, apologized really quickly and then left. The helicopter pilots were thankful; however, the company where the helicopter is from would like to ask for witnesses to see if they know whom that individual was to get payment for repair.

Everyone: …This happened all just within one question??

RSakura: Yes…

Yuuko: …Well Naoko, if you're that desperate, I'll ask your family car. Please get back to me as soon –wait… take your time.

Fai: I haven't even spoken since we started, so I'm reading!

_**Yuuko: If you lift the rule that syaoran(s) can't touch thier swords, I'll**_

_**give you 900,000,000,000 bottles of sake!!!!! AND A TRUCKLOAD OF**_

_**CHOCOLATE!!!!**_

_**Mokona (Soel): Can I borrrow you? I want to stalk CSyaoran now!!!!**_

_**Mokona (Larg): Sre you good for parties? my birthdays coming up, i'm inviting**_

_**everyone except Kuro-Fatzo!!!!!!**_

_**Miyu-Luva**_

(_Syaoran2 looks at Yuuko-san with bambi eyes_)

Yuuko: Hey, this rule was imposed on them by a previous viewer so I can't do anything about it.

Kurogane: But you were the one that the viewer asked to seal their powers and take away their swords.

Fai: It was the author's sister.

Yuuko: Hmm…I wonder.

RSyaoran: Yuuko-san, do you value sake -

CSyaoran: And chocolate like your life?

Yuuko: Well not your two sakes ( _Sakura2: The name stuck…_) but yes sake and chocolate is just heavenly.

RSyaoran: You know you want them!

CSyaoran: Yep you do!

Yuuko: (_sweating like crazy_) I'll see to it…

Soel Mokona: Borrow me? Okie-dokie.

CSakura: See I told you that person has a way to stalk and chase you!

CSyaoran: Please Moko-chan, don't go!

Larg Mokona: The viewer asked nicely.

Soel Mokona: So I'm going. See you guys in a bit!

CSyaoran: Boss, help!

FWR's Voice: Alright…(_opens a portal which CSyaoran and CSakura runs into_)

Yuuko: Let's see how the viewer is doing on stalking CSyaoran. (_turns on the tv_)

(_Every dimension that CSyaoran and CSakura tries to flee to the viewer and Mokona chases them, until a portal opens in the studio_)

CSyaoran: (_comes back_) I give up.

Soel Mokona: Found you Syao- (!) (_disappears_)

Unknown voice: (_stern whisper_) _We're suppose to stalk him and not reveal that we are near him, Mokona!_

Soel Mokona: (_quiet voice_) _Oh sorry…_

Larg Mokona: Party! And invitations to all except for -

Fai: Kuro-Fatzo? Hahaha

Kuro-Fatzo: That is not nice! …I have no choice but to start making something else… (_runs out_)

Kaede: For what?

Sai: How he said that seems like he is going to make something…

Yuuko: I think you're right.

(_Kurogane comes back with a lot of cell phones and starts to tinker with them – on stage_)

Everyone: (?) That's a lot of cell phones…It can't be that you're planning to use all those cell phones??

Kurogane: Of course not, since their SIM cards have been canceled.

Sai: So what are you doing?

Fai: Yeah, Kuro-tan!

Kurogane: Why should I tell you?

Fai: (_runs to Yuuko_) Yuuko, Kuro-tan is being a meanie!

Yuuko: Why I should think up a punishment for him for being mean.

Kurogane: (!) Sure.

Yuuko: (!) Wait a minute you usually react to that, are you ok?

Kurogane: You're just imagining things. (_Has a at-the-end-he'll-triumph type of look_)

RSakura: (_was looking at what Kurogane was doing_)Are you by any chance…

CSakura: Getting to the cameras…?

Kurogane: That's right!

Yuuko: Since I don't get what Kuro-yan is doing let's do the next submission.

_**I'M BACK (and will on keep coming)**_

_**kurogane- can i give me a hug and can you kiss my hand? and i will give you a**_

_**awesome sword**_

_**yuuko- can i take the mokonas to show and tell at my school and i'll give 134**_

_**billion bottles of sake**_

_**fai- can i have a kiss and i will give you 5 pictures of kurogane being sexy**_

_**FWR- leave the syarons and sakuras alone or the person you care about will**_

_**died tonight and your lab(a.k.a house)will be destroy!!**_

_**tomoyo- can you make me an out-fit**_

_**Rsyaron-tell kero-chan if he want 5 hundreds sweets that he will have to come**_

_**to my house and play games with me! and for calling kero-chan rsyaron i will**_

_**give a very awesome picture of rsakura**_

_**Rsyaron- KISS SAKURA IN THIS EPISODE OR MY MAGIC WILL TAKE OVER BODY AND MAKE**_

_**YOU KISS SAKURA AND CONFESS!**_

_**csyaron- same as above**_

_**Rsakura- I'm sorry about taking your love on a date and i will give you a**_

_**cute necklace that have a S on it(it made out of gold and diamonds)**_

_**sakuras- can you guys go shopping with me and come to my sleep-over(syarons**_

_**they will be unharmed went they come back)**_

_**fai- can your brother cook me a whole meal for dinner**_

_**i love the show **_

_**i love you guys so much that i bought all of you something**_

_**the girls get a cute necklace**_

_**the guys get a awesome watch**_

_**bye **_

_**love, anny-chan**_

Kurogane: No, Ginryuu will always be the awesome sword for me.

Mokona2: There is a P.S. It's the Souhi.

Kurogane: (!)…

Kaede: Well Kurogane-san?

Kurogane: No, although I do miss that sword.

Kaede: Loss cause.

Yuuko: More sake…

RSakura: To much alcohol can result in alcohol poisoning, Yuuko-san.

Yuuko: Well I won't take it all of the sake at once, but when I want some you better make sure you have some available!

Larg Mokona: Yay, show and tell! Never been to one though…

Soel Mokona: (_comes out of her hiding spot_) Yay, show and tell!

Fai: A fair lady deserves to have praise but no pictures please. (_RSakura opens portal, Fai walks in and for some reason Kurogane runs after him with some cell phones and comes back quicker than Fai_)

RSakura: Kurogane-san, what were you doing?

Kurogane: Nothing.

CSakura: You took cell phones with you…

Kurogane: Please it doesn't matter to you two, so don't worry.

Sakura2: Uh…sure?

FWR: Never! Only the princess can grant my wish!

Yuuko: Then can I aid with the demolition of his lab? (_has a huge hammer in hand_)

FWR: (!) Don't you dare you, woman.

Yuuko: Let's see you stop me! :P (_runs out with FWR chasing her_)

Fai: Be careful!

RSakura: President Tomoyo was not able to come in today, but we had initially asked her this question and we'll replay her answer.

_Tomoyo: Oh! A request! I'll make sure it looks awesome on you! I'll provide a device that will accurately take your measurements and please mail it back when you're done. Thanks._

RSakura: It's the size of a router but I don't see any way of how this box would take measurements of something.

CSakura: When President Tomoyo made Yuuko-san's dress, she sent the same thing over. You have be in a room to use it. First, stick the "router" on the wall, say "start" and it will use lasers to take measurements. So please send it over. (_And RSakura sends it over to viewer_)

RSyaoran: Either or we'll have to confess to Sakuras.

CSyaoran: Yes….

Everyone: Go Syaorans! (_both get nervous_)

RSyaoran: Sakura…

CSyaoran: Sakura…

RSakura: Yes?

CSakura: Yes?

(_Both Syaoran inch toward the Sakuras_)

RSyaoran: I…

CSyaoran: I…

Yuuko: YAH-HA-HA-HOO!

(_Yuuko comes right through the wall with FWR still on her tail and she crashes right into the Syaorans. The force of the crash made the two boys go even closer to the Sakura2 and when all settled down…_)

Soel Mokona: You two are lovey-dovey! The boys kissed the girls! (_yeah you get the point…and you can have your own personal private fantasies of what happen)_

Sakura2: Oh Syaoran! (_and then the usual_)

Fai: (_covers his _face) Geez, guys go get a room will you??

Sai: That seems to be a nice ending.

Yuuko: But, we're still not done this Q&A because we have to do all the dimensions visited! So next question!

RSakura: Well, thanks for the necklace! (_It's a bit heavy…_)

Syaoran2: (_Twitch_) Uh sleepover?

CSakura: Shopping sure! And sleepover – we better get there as soon as possible after the show finishes tonight. We'll be ok, you two.

Syaoran2: If you say so…

Fai: Yuui as a personal chef for the evening?

(_RING RING_)

Yuuko: Hello? Oh Yuui!

_Yuui: Tell that viewer, dinner is served._

Fai: Ok, a portal will open from your house to Yuui's restaurant, so bon appétit!

(_A butler looking person comes through a portal that RSakura made and was handing out boxes_)

Mokona2: Wow! Presents!

Soel Mokona: I got a necklace!

Larg Mokona: A watch! Now I won't be late for school again!

Yuuko: You were late for school???

Larg Mokona: Sorry, it's just my bed is so warm that I always get out at the last minute. So I must set this clock an hour ahead!

Soel Mokona: Ni-san, I don't think you can do that. You know school starts at 7:30 in the morning - I think you'll just end up sleeping in class if you do that.

Larg Mokona: Thanks for reminding me…Also we need to thank the audience for their patience with us, so thanks for watching our show, everyone!

TRC Q&A Group: Thank you!

Yuuko: Hey librarians read this letter!

Sai: Sure.

_**Dear TRC Q&A**_

_**RSakura, CSakura, Yuuko, Himawari: can you girls take my wife and sister on a shopping spree? It's kinda hard to do paper work, tell Roy to stop raiding the castle fridge, run a country, stop my idiot mercenary friend from creating another war, assassinate someone on the orders from the SSB, defend the country, deal with phone calls, paper work, help the food bill at SSB since Kirby won't stop eating, diplomatic stuff, assassinate more people, stock up on weapons, paper work, whine to Master hand so that I won't have to assassinate more people, train, more paper work and the archives while they are whining in my ears every five seconds? The bills and wages will be covered by me… just don't go over 30 000 .00 , I don't want to kill too much people for this short moment of peace… **_

_**Yuuko: Can you remove all the yaoi thoughts/ ideas/ items/ stories/ from the all of the fangirls minds? Please, or is it one request at a time? **_

_**Current week's guests: Can I see your angels?**_

_**Watanuki: do you mind if you can find a way to quench Kirby's gluttony? **_

_**Kurogane: Ike phoned in earlier to tell you that he wants to set an appointment to see who is the better swordsman in a brawl… **_

_**Fai: Zelda also phoned… she wants to train her magics with some one who nears her level… do you mind?**_

_**C&RSyaoran: Link just paged… he wants to have a sword fight with the two of you…**_

_**Doumeki: Pit just left another message… he wants to do an archery match sometime….**_

_**Prince Marth of Altea**_

_**P.S. To my colleagues of the SSB: Can't you just send in your own letters instead of flooding mine?**_

Kaede: Roy-Roy-Royalty?!?!

Sai: But this royalty seems a bit…different….

Sakura2, Yuuko and Himawari: Sure!

Yuuko: Although this royalty did …rant quite a bit.

Yuuko: Your wish is my command.

Kurogane: Hey don't you usually ask for payment?

Larg Mokona: Martha is an exception!

Soel Mokona: So let Yuuko be!

RSyaoran: Did you just call him –

RSakura: Martha…?

Larg Mokona: …Yeeeaaahhhhh?

(_RSakura's power got hijacked again and a portal opens with a hand coming out and grabbing Larg Mokona_)

Unknown Voice: My name is Marth not Martha!

Larg Mokona: Help! (_runs back out and the portal closes on poor Marth_)

Soel Mokona: Pu! Mokona are you alright?!

Larg Mokona: I'm fine. Ugh. I'm watching my greetings from now on….

Kaede: Angels? Our Angelic Layer angels? Well mine you've already seen it, especially in the Outo and Edonis Arc of TRC.

Sai: Shirahime has been…um…gathering dust on my bookshelf lately…

RSyaoran: What?! Those angels require care and maintenance because who knows what will happen if it gets damaged?!

Kaede: Don't worry, Syaoran-kun, it's in a case.

RSyaoran:…You could have been a more specific!

Sai: Sorry.

Yuuko: Watanuki? Good point where is he? This is the first time he never really appeared.

(_RING RING_)

Yuuko: Hello? Oh Kirby how are you doing?

Kirby: Poyo

Yuuko: That's good (_even though I didn't understand a single thing he just said_).

Kirby: Poyo, Poyo!

RSakura: Really?

Kaede: No wonder.

Kirby: Poyo!

RSakura: I see.

Kaede: Did you know about that, Sakura?

RSakura: No I didn't.

Yuuko: (_getting irritated that she couldn't understand_) What is Kirby saying?!

RSakura: Watanuki-kun is now his favorite chef in the whole world.

Kaede: Because Kawasaki's cooking got downgraded by him.

Yuuko: And then?

RSakura: Watanuki-kun is the best because he uses Kirby's most favorite spice. Kirby thinks that Watanuki has a talent of knowing what people like.

Yuuko: So that was what the conversation was about, now I don't have to worry because that is Watanuki for you.

Kurogane: A sword fight with Ike? His blade is much different and he can hold it in one arm… I'm up to the challenge! He sounds like a worthy opponent.

Fai: Princess Zelda? I would be deeply honored to with such a fair lady.

CSakura: Aren't you a part of royalty Fai?

Fai: Well since there is no country to be head of, I'm not part of royalty. I'm just like you guys and the fact she wants to train with me, I'm deeply honored!

Kurogane: That doesn't seem to be like you…

Fai: (_all _giddy) Of course not Kuro-tan! Unlike you there are people who actually like me to be in their company!

Syaoran2: A match with Link?

RSyaoran: Isn't he really low on the Super Smash Brothers Brawl Tier List?

CSyaoran: I haven't felt my sword for a long time! I'm ready to rumble and make sure he stays down there!

Sakura2: Uh you two, don't get cocky (_whacks them on the head_)

Syaoran2: Yes Princess Sakura.

(_SMASH!_)

Fai: 1-1-9 We have two boys here knocked out cold by their girlfriends for calling them the formal way when they should have called them more informally…Thank you.

Yuuko: Where is Doumeki?

Doumeki: (_Pops out of nowhere_) Here! _Munch_ Archery tournament? Anytime will be fine.

Fai: Ahh the ambulance! This way the two boys are here.

Yuuko: That is all the time we have for the Rekord TRC Q&A. Thank you to our two librarian guests for coming in. Next time we are finally interviewing the long awaited dimension of people. From the Tokyo Arc, we bring you Kamui, Subaru, Fuuma, and all the characters who are the Dragons of the Heaven and Earth in X to next times TRC Q&A. So people get your questions in! Have a good evening!

Everyone: See you later!

---

Thanks for reading this chapter! Hope it was ok.


	9. Chapter 9: Tokyo Revelation

**Disclaimer: The following characters and things belong to their respective owner(s) and not me...**

Warning: Long Chapter.

---

Yuuko: The Tokyo Arc is here this week on TRC Q&A. And before we begin, I have a couple rules for our guests and regulars.

Everybody: Yes?

Yuuko: Listen carefully:

1) All vampires in the premise make sure you have eaten already, cuz I don't want you to make a mess on the white sofas if you suddenly had to eat. And please look at rule number 20.

2) No fighting permitted no matter how much you hate each other. And please look at rule number 20.

3) No arm chopping. And please look at rule number 20.

4) No unconscious suicide attempts. And please look at rule number 20.

5) Please refrain from wasting water because the people of the Tokyo dimension will get paranoid if they see you waste water. And please look at rule number 20.

6) Please call the other party the right salutation before they knock you out cold. And please look at rule number 20.

7) Please do not be dumb or else you know who will come! And please look at rule number 20.

8) Please exit to by the roof when you leave today. And please look at rule number 20.

9) All vampires please do not show off any of your special abilities even if you're not fighting since it'll freak some people out. And please look at rule number 20.

10) Glasses that don't break after a lot of abuse - feel free to break them. And please look at rule number 20.

11) These rules can change without any prior notice. Please look at rule 20.

12) … Please look at rule 20.

13) … Please look at rule 20.

14) Uh… Look at rule 20.

15) Fei Wong Reed is not allowed in here at all. And please look at rule number 20.

16) I still don't get what he's doing but Kuro-saki over there can't have his laptop. And please look at rule number 20.

17) The only red liquid allowed in here is red wine, and if I find out it's blood – I'll do something. And please look at rule number 20.

18) All vampires in the premise look at number 1. And please look at rule number 20.

19) And if there is a way to break a rule then the host of the show will go after you. And please look at rule number 20.

20) Yuuko is always right.

Got it?

Everyone: Yes, Yuuko-san! (_That's a long list…_)

Yuuko: Good. Now thank you for coming at during your busy schedules, Kamui, Subaru and Fuuma. Also thanks to the people of the Tokyo dimension for coming.

Guests: Our pleasure.

RSakura: So this is where CSyaoran left the group…

CSakura: And I couldn't save him…and stop him from being evil…

CSyaoran: Let's all hope the manga ends in a totally unexpected good way.

Soel Mokona: Yeah, because I want to be able to go home with everyone!

Yuuko: Except for Double Chin.

FWR: On top of being very rude, that way of addressing completely lacks tact, doesn't it?

Yuuko: NO! (_Whacks FWR out the door_)

RSyaoran: The first one here is from IceQueen987.

_**Yes! Acid Tokyo! The blood. The angst! The VAMPIRES! (Fai included)**_

_**Yha, I have a vamp fetish for some reason...**_

_**Kamui and Subaru: Where did you guys go after Tokyo?**_

_**Subaru only: Why did you give Seshiro blood? Do you like him in any way? If so, how?**_

_**Kamui only: VAMPIRE!! *pops in and hugs him* Sorry Subaru-kun, Kamui's hotter.**_

_**Fai: What'd it feel like to get turned into a vamp? What cool powers did you get?**_

_**Everyone: Have you guys seen the Twilight movie? If so, what'd you think?**_

_**That's all for now.**_

_**Icy**_

Subaru: I wanted to go to some manga dimension of a mangaka nobody has ever heard before, but noooo…. Kamui, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE THE DIMENSION WHERE WE FIRST APPEARED IN C.L.A.M.P. FOR??!

Kamui: It's a busy place and it was good for hiding from "him".

Subaru: Well, not the destructive kind of busy! I lost my footing and nearly died when the other you and Fuuma were fighting. You know when the other you was about to get cut into pieces by Fuuma, it was me who sent him to Yuuko-san.

Yuuko: Oh I remember now, that Kamui did come see me once.

Watanuki: (_pops in to serve drinks_) He looked like he had a lot of problems. It was like he was troubled from having so many things troubling him. (_Goes back out_)

Yuuko: Yes, his case sounded absolutely troubling, but then – (_irritated look_) Fuuma…

Fuuma: Yes?

Yuuko: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING BARGING INTO SOMEONE'S SHOP LIKE THAT?!?! You two kept on fighting and nearly obliterated my SHOP! You know, Fuuma! I'm the one whose suppose to grant wishes around here!

Fuuma: But Yuuko-san it wasn't me!

Yuuko: I know so I'll pin the blame on you! (_finger points at Kamui_)

Kamui: (!) Why me?! We had to get away from "him"!

Yuuko: Because you chose to go to that dimension resulting in the total destruction of my shop. My insurance wasn't even able to pay for the damages!

RSakura: Yuuko-san then did the goods you have in your treasure room get damaged?

Yuuko: They were fine since they were in a separate dimension than the house but – (_sigh_) Kamui! I demand you to cover the expenses of my damaged house!

Kamui: But…

Yuuko: No buts! Next!

CSakura: You gave blood to Seishiro? When was that?

RSakura: Well Subaru-kun reacted to Fuuma's comment that Seishiro misses Subaru, so something must have happened if he reacted like that. Also, Kamui said that he doesn't want any more people mess with your blood…Would that make Seishiro-san a vampire like Fai-san??? Unless it is inappropriate, would you mind explaining what happened, Subaru-san?

Kamui: TOTALLY CONFIDENTIAL! You can have your own theories about this and please keep it to yourself, since there maybe young kids watching this too!... Unless CLAMP decides to be weird and tell you about this story in the final battle… (_gets irritated_)

Subaru: (_embarrassed_) …

Fuuma: Or unless Ni-san decides to ruin all the fun.

Yuuko: Not just him, you two were making trouble since the beginning of time!

Fuuma: Yuuko-san, you're older than me so you must have made more trouble than I would ever have in this lifetime.

Yuuko: You think so? (_taunts Fuuma_)

Fuuma: Oh yeah!

RSakura: Visitor coming in! (_Portal opens and guest glomps Kamui_)

Subaru: That's ok, besides Kamui here needs some love. (_chuckle_)

Kamui: (_blushes and irritated_) _Su-ba-ru! I'm gon-na get you for this._

Kazuki: That's nice, that lonely child figure of his is fading away. As long as he is willing to be more expressive I'm sure he'll be more confident.

Yuuto: Totally agree!

Fai: It was painful alright, also since I can't break Yuuko-san's rule, I'll tell you this.

Soel Mokona: He's been shredding pairs of gloves after gloves – a glove shredder.

Fai: … Yeah.

Soel Mokona: And living. (_smiles at Fai_)

Fai: That's right. (_smiles as well_)

Yuuko: Anyone seen that movie?

Kamui: (_stands up_) Well, I haven't but let me tell you, that main character vampire is a TOTAL DISGRACE TO ALL VAMPIRES! Look, an individual that can't express self-control is a total loser. I know that every writer have their own versions of vampires but self-control is a total obligatory matter since it is a duty of any vampire to control him or herself in any situation! Or else the people in Tokyo would have died already from me.

Tokyo Dimension Group: GULP…

Kamui: That's all I have to say now. (_sits down_)

Everyone: …

Soel Mokona: (_whispers_) Hey Subaru-kun, is your brother like that?

Subaru: Yeah, when he gets passionate about something he'll take any measure to get his point across.

Fuuma: Although I heard it was only when something dear to him gets threatened.

RSakura: The next one here is from Demon Fox (I don't feel like writing the whole thing) Well, you know whom, if you've been watching.

_**Heyy**_

_**Yuuko: Why is it that the way to retrieve someone's eye is to EAT the eye? **_

_**X characters/crossovers: So this Acid Tokyo is basically the future of X if**_

_**the Dragons of Heaven win (the ones who want humans to live)? Cause if so I**_

_**think I'm gonna be routing for the Dragons of Heaven to lose in X (if CLAMP**_

_**EVER decides to finish it)**_

_**Yuzuriha: You still have feelings for Kusanagi, right?**_

_**Fay: How's the whole being a vampire thing going for you? And please in the**_

_**chapter let's not keep glaring at Kurogane the whole time, okay?**_

_**Kurogane: Why did you call for YOUR sword in the basement. You had your sword upstairs a couple of chapters before and it didn't seem like you gave it to**_

_**Mokona. So why would she have it? This is random I know but this is what**_

_**happens when I look into the manga too much.**_

_**Demon Fox (I don't feel like writing the whole thing)**_

Yuuko: Blame Double-Chin for knowing about Fai and Yuui's genetic heritage. It doesn't happen normally, its just that their genes and magic made that the case.

Soel Mokona: But what about Seishiro-san? I know his eye was not digested but he gave up his eye for the dimension travelling eye.

Yuuko: Ugh…now you're grossing me out!

Watanuki: (_comes in_) Doggy-bag (_Yuuko barfs and Watanuki leaves_)

Yuuko: That eye was from a robot that President Tomoyo with Princess Tomoyo's help made for dimension travelling.

Kurogane Then why did you ask for only the eye of the robot? You could have asked for the whole robot.

Yuuko: The eye was ample enough to pay for the wish she asked for. I take no more than I need and no less. But then when Seishiro came in, that was the only dimension traveling device I had available.

Larg Mokona: But I still don't get it. What about Fai-san?

Fai: (_bluntly_) Blame everything on FWR.

Yuuko: Yep! Whatever you find wrong please feel free to blame Double Chin! Next!

Sorata: I guess…since the world is all tattered up but was not destroyed.

Arashi: HEY?! You're going to root for the Dragons of the Earth to WIN?! Are you out of your mind? What about your own safety?

Aoki: Um, Arashi-san, all of the viewers are in a different dimension. The final battle will not affect them, no matter what.

Karen: But she has a point Aoki, everyone will get hurt at the end.

Yuzuriha: And then I may never see Kusanagi-san…

Kusanagi: Yuzuriha, that would maybe the case for the other us but for us we can always see each other since now all the tower people live together with the city hall people.

Yuzuriha: Oh right I forgot…Hehe.

Nataku: GO! GO! GO! DRAGONS OF EARTH! That's us!

Kazuki: Wow! Nataku-san is exhilarated!

Yuuto: That's rare, he's usually quite shy.

Satsuki: If Nataku is peppy, something is bound to go wrong.

Kakyo: I forsee.-

Yuuko: Don't ruin the story, Kakyo. (_goes into a menacing stare_) Or else the CLAMP ladies will knock you out into a coma like the other Kakyo for leaking the story…

Kakyo: (_sweatdrops_) Sorry…

Fai: _GLARE!_

Kurogane: Hey!

Fai: **_GLARE!_**

Kurogane: _Hey!_

**Fai: ****GLARE!**

Yuuko: Hey! Isn't the glaring business suppose to be over now? Since you realized the true meaning of life?

Fai: Yeah! It's just fun to mess Kuro-tan's mind! (_laughs_)

Kurogane: WHY YOU! (_ready to strangle him_)

Yuuko: No fighting remember?

Fai: Yes, Yuuko-san! About being a vampire, let me think.

RSakura: Different authors make their vampire characters different, so how have you been feeling lately, Fai-san?

Fai: (_drops to the ground nagging_) I feel normal like how I use to be with the extra vmpire abilities except lately Kuro-meanie hasn't let me eat lately. So – (_stomach growls_)

CSakura: Fai-san! How long haven't you eaten?!

Kamui: Emergency, Emergency! (_stares at Kurogane_)

Kurogane: (_irritated but does a slit on his wrist_) He RECORDED me singing in the shower, the other day, again! The fan kit was a collab with him and Tomoyo - of course this was out of revenge but since Kamui can beat me up…here.

Fai: Yuuko-san! He broke one of your rules! Besides Kuro-mi I got my eye back for this show…Hehe.

Kurogane: (!) What?!

Yuuko: Oh that's right. Rule 1: All vampires in the premise make sure you have eaten already, cuz I don't want you to make a mess on the white sofas if you suddenly had to eat. And please look at rule number 20. Rule 20: Yuuko is always right. My Kuro-yan, look at the mess you're making!

Kurogane: (!!!!! - _the sofas are red now_)

Yuuko: Oh I have an evil idea for punishment!

RSakura: Hold it! Here Kurogane-san. (_bandages Kurogane's cut up_)

Soel Mokona: Wow, Sakura you did Kurogane's bandage very professionally.

Kurogane: Thanks. So Yuuko-san, what are you planning?

Yuuko: You'll find out later.

Kurogane: Actually please take a look at this photo and I hope you'll reconsider. (_has an odd notebook in his hand and fishes a photo out_) You were thinking of tying me up and tickling me, weren't you?

Soel Mokona: How did he know??

Yuuko: This was all planned out in secret, and I knew you would break a rule, but how did you know?

Kurogane: Not-

Sakura2: (_chirped_) Those cellphones!

Soel Mokona: The cellphones that you were tinkering around with last episode?

Yuuko: …?

Sakura2: You were – OMMPH

Syaoran2: Sakura!

(_Urgent whispering conversation - start_)

Kurogane: Don't tell her, you two!

RSakura: Would you please take a look at this picture and reconsider? (_It was a picture of little Kurogane being tickled at his weak points by his parents_)

CSakura: Those tickle points still exist, I'm sure enough. You probably don't want this picture to get to a certain someone.

Kurogane: You two! Look sweet, but are actually evil!

RSakura: Just joking, don't worry Kurogane-san.

CSakura: We won't tell on you.

Kurogane: Ok I trust you two (_sort of –getting scared of them_)

(_Urgent whispering conversation –end_)

Yuuko: What were you three talking about?

RSakura: Just about how cute Kurogane-san was when he was a baby. See? (_Shows Yuuko the chapter cover of baby Kurogane with his parents_)

Yuuko: Wow, he was cute. (_Pinches Kurogane's cheeks and he flinches in pain) _Although not anymore – more like a grouch.

CSakura: That was what we were talking about.

Yuuko: Ok

Kurogane: (_Wow… She didn't investigate more into it_.)

RSyaoran: The question is to you now, Kurogane-san.

Kurogane: Let's see…Good point….I had CSakura in my hands and Kakyo didn't seem to have it…Why did I ask the manjuu for my sword…?

Soel Mokona: Cuz we were all in total confusion that out of habit you asked me for your sword?

Kurogane: (_Looks at the camera_) Would that work as an answer?

Larg Mokona: That wasn't a humorous answer! (_smacks Kurogane_)

Kurogane: HEY! Some answers can't be funny. Ouch. Hope those answers were addressed to your satisfaction. Next!

Fai: This is from animeloverangel667

_**I'm back again**_

_**yuuko-thank you for making the syarons and sakuras kiss :) for doing that I**_

_**made a drink you can drink that don't raise your alcohol level so you can**_

_**drink all the alcohol you want and it will not hurt your health**_

_**Rsyaron-you forget to give my Question to kero-chan:tell kero-chan if he want**_

_**5 hundreds sweets that he will have to come**_

_**to my house and play games with me! and for calling kero-chan rsyaron i will**_

_**give a very awesome picture of rsakura**_

_**Rsyaron-for forgetting to give my Question to kero-chan you will have to**_

_**make-out with Rsakura or yuuko will make you (yuuko do whatever you can do**_

_**to make him make-out with Rsakura)**_

_**Csyaron- the same as Question #3 b/c you guys are the same **_

_**kaumi- can i have a date with you please **_

_**kurogane- if you want your sword back then kiss fai**_

_**yuuko- video camera kuro-puu kissing fai for me and the syarons making out**_

_**with the sakuras **_

_**tsubasa and xholic girls- want to have a girls night out with me we going to**_

_**go shopping, ride in a white limo and have girl talk about the boys , please**_

Yuuko: Yaha! (_Yuuko gets her delicious drink and drinks it happily_)

RSyaoran: (_takes a brief look at last episode_) Oh I did. Sorry about that. (_picks up the phone_)

_CCSSakura: Hello? Syaoran? Can I help you with anything?_

RSyaoran: Hi mom, it is just someone has something to ask Kero something.

_Kero: Hi! I've been watching! And OK! Tell the viewer I'm COMING!_

_CCSSakura: Coming where?_

_Yue: He's going on a sweet gorge-fest, Master Sakura._

_CCSSakura: (!) Why, Kero! Don't you remember that your doctor told you that your blood sugar level is a bit too HIGH? That you are only allowed sweets once a week?_

_Kero: (sulking) Yue, quit messing the facts up! I am going to play games not eat (gets dreamy) sweets!_

_Yue: Let's see how you get out of this one. (CLICK)_

Yuuko: Ok that has been addressed. Make-out time!

Syaoran2: I'll help you do laundry, Sakura!

RSakura: Laundry?

CSakura: I think he was talking about chapter 206's cover, but it was more like you were…changing…

Sakura2: (!) If that was changing…WHAT WAS SYAORAN DOING IN THE ROOM???

CSyaoran: Hey, Moko-chan was there too!

RSyaoran: I don't think that will cut it…

Yuuko: You call that laundry making out?? You two are hopeless! I know I'll-

Kurogane: Call Toyas from all around to strangle him?

Yuuko: (!) That's it! (_picks up the phone_) Exterminators! Go into my house and exterminate all the cell phones in the house!

Kurogane: It's gonna take them awhile. Hehe.

Kamui: No.

Subaru: Be nice Kamui.

Kurogane: NEVER! And besides I have some pictures here that will make you want to stop asking those retarded questions, ever again!

Yuuko: I see, you were using the phones to get evidence for threats to get people to listen to you.

Sakura2: They found out.

Kurogane: I have phones placed in many dimensions, so I have a lot of servants serving me.

Fai: You're being like Yoichi Hiruma…

Kurogane: On an even grander scale!

Yuuko: Okay, can it. Video camera job has been completed of only the Syaorans making out with the Sakuras.

Syaoran2: WHEN DID YOU GET THAT?

Mokona2: Oh Lovey-doveyness!

Yuuko: Lunch. I'll be putting it on my youtube account so watch for it!

Everyone:…

Fuuma: I will be serving all of you that night as the driver for the limo.

Himawari: Oh Fuuma-san is the limo driver! Please take care us!

Fuuma: Definitely. (_Grins while Watanuki and Syaoran2 get jealous_)

Himawari: A night out! Can't wait!

Zashiki-warashi: Who…are we going to talk about?

Ame-warashi: We could be talking about the boy you like. (_Zashiki blushes_)

Yuuko: A night to the mall! Better make sure that we go to the food court!

Soel Mokona: Am I considered part of the girls??

RSakura: Yes you are Moko-chan.

CSakura: Come along. And let's hear some things you have to say about Larg-san!

Larg Mokona: HEY!

Yuuko: Also I heard Kurogane's mom might be able join us. I think we have a lot of questions to ask her about a certain someone.

Kurogane: Mom is going too??

Yuuko: Yep. We hope that the question you've asked have been addressed to your satisfaction!

Kamui: The next one here is from Miyu-Luva.

_**Hyuu~ i gots more questions!**_

_**Yuuko: Thank you for lifting the cure (or wuteverz u call it)**_

_**Mokona (soel): Thank juu for helping me stalk syaoran**_

_**Mokona (larg): Yay! be ther december 28! (everyone but kuro-raspberry)**_

_**Fai: Will you come to my house? my siser luvs you!**_

_**Yuui: cook for my mom please! she's always cooking**_

_**kuro-raspberry: I WILL CLONE TOMOYO AND MAKE A TRILLION OF HER AND UNLESS YOU GIVE ME CHOCOLATE I WILL LET THEM HAUNT YOU FOREVER!**_

_**Sakura(r): Kill toya**_

_**Sakura(c): Same as rsakura**_

_**Syaoran(r): ur next to be staked**_

_**Syaoran(c): i stole ur sword**_

_**watanuki: make me some chocolate fondaunt!**_

_**_Tarah_ (my penname) i liv u all!**_

Yuuko: It was a seal, curse...thing placed by a viewer from before. Well it was the inevitable that the "thing" would eventually get lifted.

FWR: But my lab got destroyed!

Yuuko: What are you doing in here again?! (_FWR quietly leaves_)

Soel Mokona: You're welcome!

Larg Mokona: Ok understood! (_blows a raspberry_)

Kuro-rasberry: (!) RASBERRY?!

Yuuko: Ja, Kuro-rasberry, (_blows a raspberry_) no party for you.

Kuro-rasberry: Now even using another language to annoy me!!

Fai: Please expect me at your party too. Hey! Maybe Yuui can cook for your mom and your party! Let me ask him…Hey Yuui!

_Yuui: No-_

Fai: Meanie Yuui!

_Yuui: I meant I can't cook for the party but I can cook for her mom once in a while._

Fai: Oh I see.

Kuro-rasberry: Here a phone and chocolates. (_But a portal opens and Tomoyo clones come out_) AHH!

RSakura: (_gets an evil look_) YES!

CSakura: One Toya coming up!

(_Portal opens and Toya pops out_)

Toya: Huh? Why am I here?

Yuuko: Welcome Toya-kun. Long time no see and watch out.

(_Toya gets beaten up by the Sakura2 and then sent back home_)

RSyaoran: Is it staked or stalked???

Larg Mokona: Better hope for stalk.

RSyaoran: (_gulp_) Either or, both aren't good at all!

CSyaoran: MY SWORD!

Watanuki: One chocolate fondant coming up!

Yuuko: CHOCOLATE! (_Dives for the chocolate_)

All: CHOCOLATE! (_Dives for the chocolate as well_)

Watanuki: PEOPLE! THIS IS FOR THE VIEWER. NOT YOU! HANDS OFF!

(_After the commotion ended…_)

Fuuma: (_with some chocolate on his cheek_) This one here is from sue khairin. Since there was a multiple submissions made, all three have been compiled into one.

_**Yuuko – **_

_**can u help me hijack my friend's daughter, she's cute **_

_**can you hijacks my friends daughter, her name is thara and she's so cute**_

_**can u send csakura, so she can take the exam for me, the price would be my priceless collection of finest sake on earth 9 bottle of sake and lifetime supply of sake fish:)**_

_**The price will be lifetime supply of sake,and sake fish supply for next 30 years**_

_**RSyaoran:I want to glomp you**_

_**CSyaoran:same as above**_

_**CSyaoran: sing a song**_

_**RSyaoran: same as above**_

_**Kurogane – **_

_**can you teach me how to use swords**_

_**admit your love to princess tomoyo or i'll beat you and throw**_

_**you into the river**_

_**sword fight with kenshin himura**_

_**Fai – **_

_**Help me with grocery**_

_**just goin to say u are cute, can i borrow u for 1 chapter**_

_**can we have a smiling contest**_

_**RSakura – **_

_**want to hijack you for 2 chapter**_

_**can i take u home**_

_**takes tour at pisa tower**_

_**CSakura - eat famous ramen at ichiraku ramen**_

_**Soel Mokona –**_

_**can u help me store my book in your stomach **_

_**can you bring Khairin to my house:P**_

_**Larg Mokona –**_

_**i want u to help take my sake**_

_**chugging contest with me**_

Yuuko: Help her and then the request changed to me doing the job… I refuse to do it alone! And if she's honestly cute, I think the person who deserves her is her own mom.

RSyaoran: But you're missing out on what you wanted.

Yuuko: Little kids are of a different matter.

CSyaoran: Honestly?

Kurogane: She is honest about this one.

Syaoran2: How do you know?

Kurogane and Larg Mokona: When she was reviewing this question, Yuuko-san had nightmares all night - HEY!

RSakura: A person does need confidence when to say no and you did it for the interest of that girl. Let's not discuss the matter any further.

Yuuko: Agreed. Now about sending CSakura-chan over she will be there pronto after the show. Make sure you have those drinks and food ready!

RSakura: Visitor! (_portal opens and viewer glomps both Syaorans_)

CSakura: Oh! Sing a song you two!

Yuuko: Let's find the most embarrassing song on the two Syaoran's personal computers! (_Drags out a notebook computer_)

Syaoran2: Hey! How did you get access to my playlist?!

Yuuko: Did you forget that I am an administrator?

RSyaoran: But you have to respect peoples' privacy!!

Soel Mokona: How about this one? _My cheese became a big blop in my sandwich that I had to eat it as it was dripping out?_

CSyaoran: !

Larg Mokona: Or this one? _I need to go to the washroom –badly!_

RSyaoran:!!

Fai: Or this one? _Can't touch this!_

CSyaoran:!!!

Fuuma: _Mirror, Mirror on the wall who's the fairest of them all?_

RSyaoran:!!!!

Kamui: _Show me the meaning of being lonely?_

CSyaoran:!!!!!

Subaru: _Dancing on The Ceiling?_

RSyaoran:!!!!!!

RSakura: Syaoran, you hadn't cleaned up your playlists?

CSakura: I did tell you that if there are any songs you don't like you can delete them.

Syaoran2:… but they are from you two! I can't delete them!

Yuuko: You four have the oddest tastes in music.

RSakura: There are good songs in those CDs not just these weirdly titled ones.

Yuuko: Well then this one! Sing one or else! (_evil look_) _I'm Too Sexy._

Syaoran2: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura2:…

Yuuko: How about one from the Tower group and one from the City Hall group choose a song from what we chose?

Kazuki: _Bananas in Pajamas?_

Sorata: _Having My Baby? _OW! (_Arashi had clobbered Sorata_) That's no good? How about _Achy Breaky Heart_?

Yuuko: Sing all of them!!

(_Both Syaoran take a deep breath…_)

---

_**The following recital is too horrible, so we can't display it any further.**_

_**Please wait for a while. Thank you**__._

_(A pretty photo of the mountains was shown during the wait.)_

---

(_Everyone present were cowering, covering their ears, and wishing what just happen didn't happen_)

Fai: (_crying_) You, I'm sorry, it wasn't on purpose.

Fuuma: (_Out cold)_

Subaru: Let's do the wave!

RSakura: Syaoran…You can stop now…

CSakura: Yeah…

Syaoran2: Don't worry, we're done. (_looks around_) We were that bad?

Yuuko: Yes, it was a miracle that they didn't cancel broadcasting. Your seiyuu did an awesome job for your OST songs but you guys didn't. Uhhh…

(_After a calm down period, everything went back on track._)

Kurogane: Careful, I can teach you how to use a blade and I wouldn't mind dueling with Kenshin Himura since he is quite the swordsman but **I don't love Princess Tomoyo**!

(_The scenary changes to an outdoor park next to a river and then a huge boxing glove beats Kurogane into the river – out cold_)

Sakura2: Kurogane-san!

Kamui: Emergency! One knocked out cold man!

(_ZOOM_- _Yuuko turns on the TV_)

_Fai: Yes madam! Grocery lifting! Although Yuuko-san could I leave now to be borrowed for?_

Yuuko: That's fine, since this is the last question we'll be looking at. So see you later Fai-san.

_Fai: Thanks. And I'll see everyone next time! (CLICK_)

RSakura: I'm being hijacked for 2 chapters…

CSakura: Well in reality you were not mentioned in the manga until the latter portions. So bye bye!

RSakura: I don't deserve to be hijacked. You, on the other hand, leave after Infinity and technically somewhere else when the others were in Celes, so I think you should be the one.

CSakura: What? But the viewer wants to take you home not me!

RSakura: You forgot that you're writing an exam for someone. So do double duty!

CSakura:…

RSakura: Now for the trip, Syaoran, how about this let's do this together? (_opens two portals and both couples go through_)

Yuuko: (_CLICK turns on the TV_) Let's start with RSakura and RSyaoran, since I made time travel a little bit differently let's get her reviews of how her trip was. So RSakura-chan!

_RSakura: Hi, everyone! We've been here over three weeks already - time sure travels fast the moment we left the studio. _

_RSyaoran: As far as I'm concerned, I'm just disturbed by the fact that three weeks of my life just went by in one sentence and I had absolutely no memory of them._

_RSakura: We've toured the rest of Italy too and it is gorgeous. Although nearby the Tower of Pisa, we saw people walking at the angle of the Tower of Pisa/ slanted. I wonder why?_

Larg Mokona: I heard there was a master pizza maker near there, and his pizzas were so good that people had reactions to it such as walking sideways.

_RSyaoran: Really? Sakura I think we should go try it out!_

_RSakura: Are you sure...? (CLICK)_

Yuuko: Nice to see they are having a blast. Next up is Ichiraku Ramen in the Naruto Universe. Hello, CSakura-chan and CSyaoran-kun?

_CSyaoran: Hi Yuuko-san. We haven't been able to go to the viewer's request destination because apparently the town it is in is under siege._

_CSakura: So we've been trying to help the injured people right now._

Yuuko: That's not good. I'll contact you later. Please keep me abreast regarding the situation and I'll try to help.

_CSakura: Ok. (CLICK)_

Yuuko: That was sudden disturbing news. We should finish the question first. Soel you're turn!

Soel Mokona: Sure!

Kamui: Although you probably might want to put a protective covering on it if it accidently gets in contact with the other stuff in Mokona.

Soel Mokona: Mokona is confused! Are you telling me to bring you to your house?

Larg Mokona: Sake and chugging contest!

Fuuma: So I was wondering, are we the hosts now?

Soel Mokona: Well we are the remaining group of characters here.

Subaru: It would have been nice but we ran out of time now, Moko-chan.

Kamui: In four more sentences.

Mokona2: WHAT? IT'S OVER?

Yuuko: Yep, it was a nice eventful filled episode. So thank you for watching the TRC Tokyo Revelation Q&A, also to our guests for coming in. Next week we have Eagle, Lantis, and Geo from the dimension of Infinity.

Mokona2: What about Hikaru?

Yuuko: Hikaru will be here for another role (_evil laugh_)– so don't worry! So please send in any questions you may have. Until next time! Bye!

---

(-_-) Hope this was ok...


	10. Chapter 10: Infinity

**Disclaimer: The following characters and things belong to their respectful owners and not me.**

---

Yuuko: Hi! Here we are at the 10th arc of Tsubasa in the Infinity dimension. Today we have Eagle, Geo and Lantis here with us. Welcome.

Kurogane: And Hikaru.

Yuuko: Don't tell them!

Lantis: I see something bad is going to happen.

RSakura: …

CSakura: ...

Syaoran2: Do you two see something in the future?? Tell us!

Sakura2: No. I'm sorry…

Soel Mokona: This feels bad…

Fai: (_The black cloud of gloominess is coming_) Hey Guys! Let's read the first question!

**Sweet! Infinity!**

**Geo: I LOVE the Chess you guys play. Why isn't it invented in MY dimension?**

**Damn...**

**How DID you come up with the idea anyway?**

**Fai: I just need to hug you for no reason. *hugs***

**Kuro: You look alot like your dad. Is it something genetic? You know, like if**

**you had a son he'd look like you?**

**I'm anticipating Celes. I've got TONS of Qs for King Ashura.**

**-Icy**

Geo: Thanks.

Eagle: If I can, I'll try to bring it to your dimension.

Lantis: After he works out all the kinks on his dimension travelling device.

Fai: On Chi?

CSakura: But Chi could only work once. How are you going to change her?

Eagle: I'm working on something else right now but how it was invented? Lantis can tell you!

Lantis: Lazy. This chess was invented because Eagle's father landed in Wonderland, which altered the whole Alice in Wonderland story, and kidnapped the bunny and as an exchange to the Queen of Hearts, the chess game. Then the story goes on that apparently-

Eagle: Ok enough. Now we'll have the bunny referee to explain.

The White Rabbit referee: I'm late, I'm late! And I'm a rabbit! The Cheshire cat made that game! Bye, Bye now! (_Runs off_)

RSakura: The Cheshire Cat?

Chesire Cat: (_Out of nowhere_) Out of collaboration it was with Ioryogi-san (_Leaves_)

CSakura: Ioryogi??

Ioryogi: Yah! Me!

Yuuko: This is confusing! Who in reality started with the idea in the first place?!

Ioryogi: Dobato….

Kobato: (_comes down from the roof_) I'm not Dobato, I'm Kobato!

Everyone: (_stares_) You made the game?

Kobato: Fujimoto kept embarrassing me that I thought of ways to counter him!

Ioryogi: And she kept using it on me, when I got mad at her.

Kurogane: Doesn't she usually cower in fear?

Ioryogi: In manga yes but when we are not on air. AIYAHH! (_karate stance_)

Larg Mokona: That's the wrong stance, Ioryogi-san. It has to be like this! (_does a stance but trips_)

Soel Mokona: It should be like this! …(_Continues to argue_)

Kurogane: While they continue to argue…

RSakura: Fai-san, guest! (_Portal opens and viewer comes in and glomps Fai_)

Fai: I feel so happy…Thank you.

Kurogane: I look like my dad?

CSyaoran: Well he is his father's boy.

Kurogane: And if I had a son he'd look like me?

Yuuko: Let me turn on the TV and fast forward in time to check! (_Turns on TV_) Hmm. Ah! It's true! Kurogane would have a son that would look like him. And he also has a daughter that doesn't look like him but like the mother.

Kurogane: !! Who's the mom?! HEY!

(_Everyone in present body slammed Kurogane and covered his eyes_)

RSyaoran: If Yuuko-san told you and apparently it was a person you didn't like then these two poor children wouldn't be born!

Kurogane: But you guys can see the TV, tell me who it is?

Yuuko: You guys can let him go I made the TV focus on Kurogane and the son only so don't worry.

Kurogane: (_takes out his notebook_) Must find out who could it be… Check the cameras at the witch's house…

Yuuko: HI-KA-RU!

(_Hikaru appears and knocks Kurogane out which apparently made him forget later what he was thinking of doing and erase what he wrote)_

Soel Mokona: Next viewer's question!

_**got more question**_

_**C .Sakura: since you are done well in exam. i give you nice pendant with**_

_**feathered shape bracelet**_

_**C .Syaoran: I wanna kiss u**_

_**R .Syaoran: Sorry for hijacking RSakura and i wanna kiss u**_

_**Lantis: can i glomp you**_

_**Eagle :same as above**_

_**Mokona(soel):Actually Khairin is my friends name,i just use her name for my**_

_**pename,can you bring her to my house**_

_**Kurogane: Sorry for beating you, and as a token of apology i give you picture**_

_**of princess tomoyo being sexy**_

_**Fai:Thanks for groceries lifting**_

_**Yuuko:Stop bullying watanuki kun**_

_**Larg:Can i hijacked you**_

_**sue khairin**_

CSakura: Thank you, TRC merchandise!

Larg Mokona: But you have the real feathers…

CSakura: I know but I couldn't find these products and I really wanted to get one.

CSyaoran: Why are people getting so-

RSyaoran: Apology accepted but RUN! (_A portal appears with the viewer and other fangirls. Also the Sakura2 are behind them with hammers waiting to see if the Syaoran2 will get kissed or not._)

Lantis: (_hesitant_) Wai- (_Viewer appears and glomps Lantis_ )

Eagle: Yay! (_Viewer glomps Eagle and then goes home_)

Geo: What about me? (_cries_)

Soel Mokona: Oh I get it! Sure! RSakura-chan? (_A bit busy_) Yuuko-san?

Yuuko: Sure. (_Portal opens and Mokona does her errand_)

Kurogane:…No

Fai: You're welcome. You did get a lot of neat foods that I never seen before.

Yuuko: I never bully Watanuki-kun, do I? (_Smacks and kick Watanuki_)

Watanuki: No, you don't. (_enduring the pain_)

Larg Mokona: Sure but for what?

Mokona2: Now for the next –

PA: Sorry but there will be an early shut down of the station today, so please all filming please cut within five minutes. Thank you.

Sakura2 and Lantis: This episode has been cut short by the TV station due to the director going out to dinner…

Yuuko: You three knew?!

Lantis: We would have wanted to try to change the future.

RSakura: But it's the station director had reservations to Yuui's restaurant since booking eight years ago …

CSakura: It can't be overruled…

Yuuko: Yuui…oh well. Thank you to the guests from Infinity for answering questions. And our apologies that we couldn't address all the questions, but we will gladly accept more! Next week is King Ashura, Chii and Yuui's turn to answer questions!

Director: (_Appears_) Yuuko-san ready?

Yuuko: Oh yes! But let's hurry out of here before something bad happens.

Everyone: You mean the show was cut short because of you?!

---

(n_n)


	11. Chapter 11: Celes 2

**Disclaimer: The following characters and things belong to their respectful owners and not me.**

---

Mokona2, Fai and Yuui: Hi everyone! We are the hosts this week since in preparation of this episode of TRC Q&A, Yuuko-san got a cold from the weather in Celes, so Watanuki is away as well. Please get well soon, Yuuko-san! Today's show will be shorter because we'll be visiting Yuuko-san after the show today!

RSyaoran: This week on TRC Q&A we have King Ashura, Chi, and Yuui as our special guests. Therefore, we will have the Horitsuba twin teachers in for this session. Yuui and Fai……….? This is hurting my head…

RSakura: It has been the Horitsuba twin teachers all this time or else we'll be only have one of the twins, if it was TRC twins. Fai will be answering for the real Fai as well as the Fai we all know. Yuui will be answering in relation to what happened in the Celes Arc only. Also CSake-chan here wasn't here either for this arc, so you're clueless about what happen, right?

CSakura: I suppose… but my body was here!

Kurogane: Underwater… but your mind somewhere far, far away.

CSyaoran: Kurogane-san, be nice.

Kurogane: You don't have the right to say that since you were hurting people such as her after you became yourself.

King Ashura: Hey! No group fights please? This is on TV, don't forget.

Syaoran2 and Kurogane: Sorry.

Chi: Fai-san, here are the first questions.

Fai: Thank you. This is from Mario – Not the Super Mario, Mario.

_**I would like my father to stop making his bad puns and dirty jokes to any other human being. For payment, I'd give away my pictures of my first love 3 **_

_**Mario**_

Soel Mokona: This one was for Yuuko-san…

Larg Mokona: Hey I remember something.

Yuui: What?

Larg Mokona: (_Takes out a huge book_) This is the show's guidelines and rules manual. Let's see…

Kurogane: Who was it written by?

Soel Mokona: Yuuko-san.

Kurogane: Knew it.

Larg Mokona: "If for some reason the main host is unavailable, the duties will be passed onto the real princess until the host returns." So that means for this episode RSakura-chan has to do the wish-granting job of Yuuko-san!

RSakura: You're kidding… Uh. (_Looks at the letter_)

CSakura: What's wrong, Sakura-chan?

Chi: If that's the case there is some more letters for Yuuko-san for you to look at! Chi!

(_Chi goes to backstage and comes out with a whole cart filled with letters_)

RSakura: !! So many letters!

CSakura: Please take your time to look at them!

RSakura: Yes, madam…(_cries_)

RSyaoran: Let me help you. (_RSakura calms down_)

(_So these two are busy doing other stuff in the corner. Meanwhile_…)

Kurogane: This next letter is from one of the regulars.

_**I missed the chance to ask Freya (the robot that could travel dimensions; It**_

_**was FREYA) a question last chapter :(**_

_**Magician Twins (you know who you are): How long did you spend in that tower?**_

_**Whatever the amount I'm glomping you both. Real Fay especially **_

_**Also how did you survive? Seriously logic gets defied so many times**_

_**Fay (actual name of Yuui):When Fei Wang asked you to kill anyone who got in your way (especially "The Witch's pawn" you said you would. Do you still feel the same about said person?**_

_**Ashura-ou: Why do Valeria and Celes feel so similar? **_

_**Did you have a nice sleep? Any dreams you'd like to share?**_

_**Demon Fox**_

Fai: Freya?

Chi: Yeah it was Freya! Not me.

Fai: ...Oh no! Big mistake! I thought that was Chi! (_embarrassed_)

CSakura: Oops, forgot about the fact that that was her… Thanks for the correction, Demon Fox! And sorry Chi and Freya.(_bows_)

Chi: (_in a cute grin_) It's ok.

Yuui: Let's see, the only way I could really tell was by the hair length. So if hair grows about 0.4 mm/day (_Takes out a calculator_ _and punches some numbers in_)

Fai: And we were about 6-8 years old when we went in. (_Takes out a heavy duty calculator and pretends to punch numbers in_)

Yuui: And about 110 to 130 cm in height…we didn't really had anything to eat so we would have remained the same height…but if I compare the height Fai was to Sakura-chan maybe 140?...Nah I'll use 130 for now…And convert…

RSakura: A very long time?

Yuui & Fai: (_a bit shocked_) Yeah…about 8 years or more…

RSyaoran: Did you take into consideration that you two age and grow differently since your lifespan is suppose to be longer than normal people?

Fai: Even though I'm dead, do you honestly have to make it that complicated?!

CSyaoran: Sorry, but they are factors you have to consider too!

Yuui & Fai: Hooooowwww troublesome…Give us a while. (_goes calculating_)

RSakura: Um, you two please watch out! (_She opens a portal and the viewer glomps the twins to the point that Yuui quits calculating and Fai had already melted into a blob of happiness_)

CSakura: About the next part, people usually die, like how you did, in a big …_**splat**_…(_then realizes something_) Unless the dead bodies around Yuui…broke the fall…?

Yuui: No…it was the floor.

Kurogane: Then how come you were in one piece after your death?

Fai: Glue.

Everyone: (_grossed out_)…

Yuui: No it wasn't glue, it was my weak powers that kept the body stable until I found those feathers.

RSyaoran: This is getting me confused. Then you mean the Fai we've been talking to is a ghost?

CSyaoran: Or papier-mâché?

Chi: Don't be so mean! These are the Horitsuba Fai and Yuui, they're very much alive. They are expressing the views of what had happened in TRC. Forgot, Chi?

Syaoran2: But -(_wrinkles brow_)

Fai: (_wrinkles brow as well_) I don't want to see Syaoran-kun get stressed out about this.

Yuui: About Fei Wong Reed's plan, I totally regret it because I harmed everyone who tried to be close to me. And I'm sorry. Also about the witch's pawn, I'm sorry for all the trouble I made when he stuck up for me. Sorry Kurogane.

Kurogane: (_picks his ear_) Yeah whatever. OW!

Soel Mokona: (_holding a hammer_) Sheesh, Kurogane is inconsiderate. Yuui-san please ignore him!

Yuui: Yes Moko-chan.

CSakura: Anyways Ashura-o we would like your answer!

King Ashura: Because it's freezing! The record lows are always my favorite part!

RSakura: But if it gets too cold, it won't be good. The plumbing can break, as well as the furnace can die.

King Ashura: (_Gets all hyped up_) Don't be that pessimistic, RSakura-san! It provides excellent opportunities to have hot cocoa and curl up in bed. Nothing beats that at all. (_grins_) Well maybe killing one or two hapless people for being too slow to bring the cocoa…but nothing at all. (_grins again_)

Yuui: Your majesty, you're scaring me.

King Ashura: Oh sorry. And speaking of beds! That was a nice slumber you sent me into, Yuui, although my head was throbbing a bit from sleeping too much. I also had a dream.

Larg Mokona: What kind of dream?

King Ashura: I'll say only this: chop-suey, since I was told some young people may be watching this.

Yuui: (!) Are you that murderous even during sleeping?

King Ashura: (_eyes sparkling_) Yep. Even if I am unable to physically get stronger at the moment, at least I should do it visualize it in bed as well!

Soel Mokona: Mokona is getting sick…

Larg Mokona: Next!

_**Celes! Yes! The castle is so pretty! It's super cold there though...**_

_**King Ashura: I know that your counterpart in RG Veda has a killing fetesh and you've kinda got it too-**_

_**K-chan: Just like you have a blond fetish**_

_**Icy: DO NOT!**_

_**K-chan: Right...**_

_**Icy: Ignore her; it's my BFF and she just wanted to annoy me. Anyway, as I**_

_**was saying, it it b/c of your "original" in RG Veda that made it so that your**_

_**magic increases as you kill? Also, if Fai had killed you like you wanted,**_

_**would you have made him king of Celes? And also, since Fai and Yuui are the only hairs to the Veleria throne, don't they rule Valeria too?**_

_**Chii: Kyaa~! You'r so cute! You're the only charecter that I've wanted to**_

_**dress up like a Barbie doll! *glomps***_

_**Yuui and Fai: Do you find your twin annoying? And if so, why? Be honest!**_

_**R!Sakura: How come you can see the future but your clone can't if she was made to be exactly like you, soul, powers, and all?**_

_**Kuro: Ehe~! I KNEW you wern't gay. Take THAT all you yaoi fangirls. You can't have biological kids with someone of the same gender. HAH! Also, did it hurt when Fai drank your blood? Well, obviously it hurt when you slit your writ (god, that sounds emo...) but did it hurt when he DRANK the blood? Or was it relitivly painless? Or something else?**_

_**Fai: What did Kuro's blood tase like? I'm asking thse two questions b/c I'm**_

_**writting a fanfic about your adventures with Sakura, Syaoran, Mokona, and my OC, Selena. Wata-kun actually become a main charecter as well as Tomoyo...**_

_**Can't wait till next time!**_

_**-Icy**_

King Ashura: Ok I'll ignore her...Yah, that is the case since this manga has a lot of crossover characters with their original personality and whatnot.

Chi: For the next part, isn't there technically no one to rule over, since both dimensions' people either fled or died? Chi?

Yuui: You're right, Chi. If there were people then what the viewer said would be correct.

RSakura: Ohh Chi! (_Viewer appears and glomps a giggling Chi_)

Kurogane: Yes, they are annoying.

Yuui and Fai: (_Fai_ _whacks Kurogane_) Who asked for your opinion?!

Yuui: TRC- nope

Fai: Same!

Yuui: Horitsuba- Yes!

Fai: HEY!

Yuui: I guess because being twins is complex thing. The reason is the exact same as Kurogane-san.

Kurogane: HE IS ANNOYING!

Fai: MEANIES! (_cries_)

Yuui: But he is my lovable brother still. (_Fai calms down_)

RSyaoran: I have a question – which one of you two are older?

Yuui: Fai.

Kurogane: You're kidding…

Fai: Nope!

RSakura: (_To her clone_) So you can't?

CSakura: I can! I even know what the viewer's next test mark will be like!

CSyaoran: But the ability to do that still belongs to RSakura-chan, so in reality Sakura wouldn't be able to do that.

CSakura: (_gloomy_) You mean this was all on a borrow basis?

RSakura: More like leasing and I want your payments along with interest, right now!

Kurogane: Thank you. And yes it stung a bit due to the piercing fangs and when he drank, it was like I had to do a blood test with the technician taking 20 vials of blood from me.

RSyaoran: That's a lot!

Soel Mokona: Did you faint?

Kurogane: Of course not!

(_TV clicks on_)

_Kamui: Hi, I'm reporting from the lab to tell you Kurogane-san's last blood test of 20 vials took four hours since he refused to let the needle in. He apparently fainted after the 5th vial._

(_TV turns off_)

King Ashura: (_skeptical_) Hey, you fight as a ninja and eventually will get hurt such as our battle, but you hadn't fainted until losing that arm. Does the loss of blood from the severing of the arm compare to 20 of those bottles…?

Kurogane: You haven't seen the vials they've used. It's as big as a bazooka!

Chi: Is Kurogane-san ok? Chi?

RSakura: I think Kurogane-san needs a quiet time…

Fai: My answer is going to affect your fanfic? Kuro-mi's blood was BITTER!

Kurogane: What??

Fai: Kuro-tam needs to watch his health or else I'll get sick before he does! I guess he has a good immune system that once he didn't know he got the cold and the virus, tasted awful, got into me and I got the cold!

Yuui: Last one for today is from a regular that hasn't been seen for a little bit. Miyu-Luva!

_**Hi! sorry i havnt reviewed, my cookies wouldnt let me log on! if its not too**_

_**mutch trouble i've got another question:**_

_**: STALKED not STAKED (the only one i'd stake is kumui for almost**_

_**killing your counter part, he's got a heart now, right?)**_

_**C. Syaoran: dress up like a hippie (wen i asked fai to do it he didnt get it**_

_**(GR))**_

_**: Act like a cow(or i will come with syaorans' sword! (cuz i now have**_

_**both of them!)**_

_**C. Sakura: act like a moose (same as above)**_

_**Kuro-baka: Make a pie.**_

_**Fai: take the pie and throw it in kuro's face.**_

_**Mokona2: stop kuro from killing fai.**_

_**Yuuko: do the caramelldansen!**_

_**Wata: Hyuu~!**_

Larg Mokona: Glad you were able to log on now.

Kero: (_bursts through the door_) COOKIES?! Where?!

CSakura: Keroberos, these are not the cookies that you consume.

Kero: They're not?

RSyaoran: I think you need a refresher course with Uncle Toya about computers. (_picks up the phone_) Hi Uncle Toya! Kero needs a refresher course. - Mom wouldn't mind - Can you come by and pick him up?

Kero: NO! Not Toya~! (_Toya came in and picked him up_)

Larg Mokona: First RSyaoran!

RSyaoran: Oh stalked. Phew.

Soel Mokona: But she's gonna hurt Kamui-kun, who helped us during Tokyo! Security squad required!

Larg Mokona: (_in a captain swat team uniform with Kurogane, Chi and the two Syaoran in tow_) What's the problem?

Soel Mokona: Someone is going to get hurt! They're going to stake the victim!

Larg Mokona: That is a serious problem! High ALERT! Charge! (_The squad goes out the door_)

King Ashura: Let's check the situation out! (_turns on the TV_)

(_TV: The audience sees Kamui walking around with Larg Mokona all around him. Kurogane, was being hit by Larg every moment, since he found this victim protection pointless. Chi was Kamui's bodyguard and, for some reason, beating Kurogane as well. The two Syaorans doing security checks with all the people who talked with Kamui including Kamui's relatives._)

RSakura: So CSyaoran has to dress like a hippie…

(_TV: Suddenly one of Kamui's relatives refused to do the security check and the camera turns and zooms at CSyaoran, dressed up like a hippie trying to still do the security checks._)

RSakura: (_flabbergast face_) Nobody is going to take this security check seriously if he dresses up like that.

Fai: (_cheerfully) _I would! Since he would be lightening up the mood.

Yuui: Security checks are serious business if something happens, everything can go into panic mode. Remember your business trip to a chemist seminar? You made the airport go crazy!

Fai: I made a fire in the airport, cuz the heater broke, with my chemicals I brought with me.

Soel Mokona: Did Fai-san get in trouble?

King Ashura: Yes he did! I had to bail him out after that and at the end he didn't go to that seminar. And I'm not telling you the sum. Now about the next question?

RSakura: Moooooooooooooo.

CSakura:…What does a moose sound like?

(_A portal appears and the viewer appears with the two swords_)

CSakura: You were suppose to only bring one sword! Give those swords back!

(_CSakura and the viewer fight for the swords_)

(_The two Syaorans came back_)

CSyaoran: (_still in hippie clothing_) Sakura, quit fighting! (_gets entangled in the fight and CSakura didn't notice_)

RSyaoran: What happened?

RSakura: Mooooo…Knew he wouldn't get taken seriously. Even his girlfriend ignored him…Mooo. (_sweatdrops_)

(_TV is still on – Setting: A kitchen_)

Kuro-baka: Welcome to the Tsubasa Cooking Show!...Kuro-baka?!

Himawari: (_Background voice_) Kurogane-san, please continue!

Kuro-baka: Right. But my script still says Kuro-baka… Today I'll be showing you how to make a pie. To begin with, take the ketchup… Ketchup?!

Zashiki-warashi: (_Background voice_) Just follow the lines, Kurogane-san!

Kuro-baka:… And cover the base of the plate with it. …Now cover the plate furthur with ketchup and you're done! AHH!

Fai: (_appears_ _on TV and had freaked out Kurogane_) Kuro-yan, we're not done yet.

Audience: Really?

Fai: Nope, You're done when-

_**KERSPLAT**_

Fai: Now we're done! This was the Tsubasa Cooking Show! Until next time!

(_Fai dances off the screen and escapes on Chi-changed-into-a-transportation-vehicle while Kurogane chasing him with the ketchup pie on his face still_)

Mokona2: Captain Mokona Reporting! Mission: Stop Kuro-mi from killing Fai! (_both dash off_)

Yuui: Did what I think just happen, happened?

King Ashura: Yep.

Yuui: We'll have to continue…(_On the TV, Mokona2, Fai and Kurogane were fighting and on stage CSakura was still brawling out with the poor viewer_) But how is Yuuko-san going to answer this? Also Watanuki-san? Does that mean RSakura-chan…

RSakura: Nope! I don't have to do it because you can already see all of us here do it on the net!* I had awesome fun on dancing - did you have fun, Syaoran?

RSyaoran: Yeah.

Yuui: (_took a look at the video_) Right…. I did too. Although poor Kurogane-san…

King Ashura: (_took a look as well_) However, the two people who slacked were him and Doumeki-kun.

Doumeki: (_camera focuses on him, who apparently was the stage coordinator_) Really? Sorry.

Kuro-baka: (_Came back_ _all scruffed up and ketchup-ized_) I danced at the end! You can't say I slacked off!

Fai: (_Came back unharmed_) Chi, you'll have to go back to Sakura-chan again now.

Chi: (_Turned back to normal_) Ok. Please take care Fai. (_Goes back to CSakura who then falls unconscious and the viewer becomes victorious in the brawl and takes the swords back home with her. CSyaoran was beaten out cold as well._)

Fai: Me too... Please RSakura-chan, even though everything is very complicated regarding you clones that I don't really know who to say Chi went back to, take care of Chi for me.

RSakura: Yep.

Fai: (_changes topic quite quickly and grins_) You're right, King Ashura. Kuro-bland here needs punishment!

Mokona2 (_battered and worn out_), Fai and Yuui: There is no more time left so thanks for taking time to answer questions everyone. We have to go visit Yuuko-san now. Also we will tell Watanuki-kun about your comment.

Mokona2: Next time, for punishment, we have the second week that Kuro-puu is dreading.

Yuui: His own home dimension.

Fai: Where we have Amaterasu, both Tomoyos, Souma, and for the fun of it, Kuro-dango's parents, Lord and Lady Suwa, will answer all your submitted questions and thoughts about Kuro-mi!

RSyaoran: However, Fuuma, Seishiro and Kyle will be in the washroom scrubbing the toilets if you need them.

Kuro-ya: Both Tomoyos – again?!?

RSakura: Until next time!

---

Hope this was ok (n_n)

* Refering to a fan-flash of the Horitsuba crew, made by some very talented person, doing caramelldansen on youtube.


	12. Chapter 12: Shunraiki

**Disclaimer: The following characters and things belong to their respectful owners and not me…**

---

Mokona2: Welcome to the Japan/ Dream World Arc! Where we have Tsukoyomi, Amaterasu, Souma , President Tomoyo, Lord and Lady Suwa in for the episode. And Seishiro, Fuuma, and Kyle in the washroom. And Yuuko-san is all better from her cold! Welcome back, Yuuko-san!

Yuuko: Glad to be back. Now you six, spill everything you know about Kurogane.

Am- RSakura: (_stops the conversation politely_)Yuuko-san, sorry Amaterasu, but I still haven't finished looking at all the letters addressed to you from last week…

Amaterasu: OFF WITH HER HEAD!

RSakura: …I said sorry…

Souma: Your Highness!

Princess Tomoyo: Sis, she said sorry and she did it politely

Amaterasu: Fine…

Yuuko: Thanks. (_That cold really saved me from the entire question reading process…Hehehe_

RSakura: Yuuko-san, don't you dare get another cold again…(_a little bit ticked_)

Yuuko: I was talking out loud?!

CSyaoran: Your thought didn't end with a bracket so it indicated you didn't keep it to yourself.

Yuuko: Oh… (_Changes topic dramatically_) The first question is from Yui

_**I want to be a voice actor on the anime version of Tsubasa! For a price, you can even have my…soul! **_

_**Yui**_

Yuuko: I take only what is required and your offer is a bit too much.

Amaterasu: Maybe you can audition for the parts in the coming OVA for this arc.

Princess Tomoyo: And hopefully get a part, like for me!

Kurogane: You already have a seiyuu, princess.

President Tomoyo: There is a need for back up seiyuus if the main one got sick.

Kurogane: (_in a squeaky voice_) _Ok I get the point…HEY wait a minute!_

Fai: Next one is to Yuuko, as well.

_**I want to know what happens in the last installment of Tsubasa. To pay for it, I'll work off my debt by working alongside Watanuki.**_

_**Hitomi **_

_**I want to be able to teleport! That way I wouldn't need to pay to commute! I'm willing to become Yuuko's maid I'd work really hard! **_

_**Yuki **_

_**I want the resurrection of the Osaka Kintetsu Buffaloes! I'll clean Yuuko's house as payment. **_

_**Kazuko***_

Yuuko: Hey three job offerings, Wata-kun. I might have to lay you off if it gets too crowded.

Watanuki: YOU CAN'T LAY ME OFF! They…might need …an advisor… Yes! An advisor to tell them all the nicks and cranny that are in your shop that needs to be looked after!... PLEASE DON'T LAY ME OFF!

Soel Mokona: Well we are at the second last episode of the TRC Q&A and there is a lot to speculate regarding the final battle that we'll have to answer next episode.

Larg Mokona: And some people say it is getting easy to guess how the story is going to end.

Yuuko: Teleport? That's faster than making a warp hole…I should do that myself too! Ok, wish to be granted! I'll need your contact number. The other one is about the Osaka Kintetsu Bufflaloes? You must be one of the rare fans of that baseball team. I unfortunately can't do the resurrection of the team, but I can give you a way to travel to the past to watch their games. Therefore, another job accepted!

Watanuki: Am I still being laid-off, since there are now three cleaners in your house? (_crying_)

Larg Mokona: We now have a very big envelope here and it apparently has a lot of notes in there.

Yuuko: I'll read it.

_**Hi! We're from Yorozuya. Since we're broke and can't afford more than one postage stamp, here are our questions from the employees and employer and everyone else who decided to stuff our poor envelope:**_

Yuuko: Starting with this one.

_**Gintoki-**_

_**Yuuko: Can you grant my wish that diabetes will be impossible for me to get?**_

_**Watanuki: Sweets. NOW.**_

_**Everyone else: SAKE PARTY at the castle!!!! *Gintama crew comes to the CLAMP dimension***_

(_The whole entire Gintama crew pops out of a portal and sits in the audience_)

RSyaoran: Sakura, did you let them in on purpose?

RSakura: Well I'm going with the plot!

Yuuko: A wish to make you immune to diabetes? The payment is that you won't be able to eat sweets for three days.

(_Utter Silence…_)

Gintoki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Shinpachi: That will be impossible for this idiot…

Yuuko: Exactly.

Gintoki: I can't do it! (_Goes into withdrawal_)

Watanuki: Now, now cheer up, here is a chocolate parfait.

Gintoki: I LUV YOU! (_eats the parfait_)

Watanuki: (_inches away_) Uhhhhhhhhhmmm….

Yuuko: Lets save that for last okay? It wouldn't be good if we were drunk the entire time.

_**Kagura-**_

_**Yuuko: Food at my bidding!**_

_**Watanuki: COOOK!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Fai: COOOOOOOOOKKKKKKK!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Yuui: !~-~-~-`-`-`- rhf w !**_

_**Lord and Lady Suwa, Amaterasu, Both Tomoyos: Food? or Sukonbu..?.**_

_**Mokonas : Lets Eat TOGETHER!!!**_

Yuuko: You three, cook right now.

Kagura: FOOD!

Watanuki, Fai. Yuui (_suddenly appeared_): (_Some unknown force is forcing them to cook_) Yes, madam…

Mokona2: Cook for everyone!

Watanuki, Fai. Yuui: Yes…Mokona.

Kagura: (_in Bambi eyes_) Food?

Amaterasu, Tomoyo2: It's coming!

Lord Suwa: Here is sukonbu-

Lady Suwa: Dear, you're going to ruin her meal if she gets snacks now.

Lord Suwa: Yeah you're right…Hurry up you three!

Watanuki, Fai, Yuui: (_very rushed_) Coming! Time to eat!

_(Audience jumps in to eat)_

Kagura: Wow, yummy! (_Dives in but doesn't notice that she accidently eats the Mokonas__**)**_

Everyone: MOKONA!

Gintoki: Spit the two out! (_Kagura clueless_)

Kurogane: (_laughing_) How does your food taste like?

Kagura: Pork bun-ish. Why?

Kurogane: SEE? Those two look like manju buns and they taste like them!

Lord and Lady Suwa: (_ominous look)_ Kurogane, that was inappropriate.

Kurogane: …Sorry.

Shinpachi: Spit it out! Do you know what you just did?! You ate the two mascots!

Kagura:…I DID?! (_spits Mokona2 out_)

RSakura: Moko-chan!

Soel Mokona:…Tha was weird…

Yuuko: Kuro-Mokona!

Larg Mokona: …THAT WAS FUN!

(…)

Kagura: Sorry you two. Can I make up by washing you two up? (_Takes Mokona2 out to wash and apologize profusely_)

Lady Suwa: (_Evil look and grabs Kurogane_) Apologize as well and help Kagura-chan.

Kurogane: (_crying_) Ok (_Goes after Kagura to help_)

CSakura: I hope they are going be ok…

CSyaoran: They should be ok. Let's see the next submission

_**Sadaharu- **_

_**000 000 000**_

_**000 000 000**_

_**0000000000000**_

_**00000000000000  
**_

_**0000000000**_

_**0000000  
**_

RSakura:…?

RSyaoran: What is this paw-like imprint doing here?

RSakura: Is this Sadaharu an animal?

(_Audience points to the big dog in the audience_)

CSakura: (!) You're …a big dog.

Yuuko: Hmm…I think I'll need to get some expert assistance here. President Tomoyo, do you have any device for translating dog speech such as paw messages?

President Tomoyo: There is one, but it isn't ready yet… although I think the co-inventors can help out on translation.

Watanuki: Whose are these inventors?

President Tomoyo: Doumeki-kun and Himawari-chan! Can you do us a favor?

Watanuki:!!!!!!!

Himawari: Sure.

Doumeki: (_reads_) Ok, this dog says

_**Yuuko: Gimmie the Sharingan!!! Please! Then i can always chew Gin-san's head off or or or or or or the ability to speak human talk or or or or or or or or or or sized dog toy!**_

_**Watanuki: Foood, lots and lots of fooooooooooooooooooooood**_

_**Big Puppy: Get rid of that annoying four-eyed person**_

_**Fai- Strawberry? And a glass of milk?**_

_**Little Puppy(clone): the ultimate technique of chewing people out!**_

_**RSyaoran: Bone**_

_**Souma-san: Strawberry milk? please?**_

Doumeki: That's it.

Watanuki: (_awestruck Doumeki can read it and jealous that Doumeki and Himawari had worked together_) You're kidding…

Himawari: Nope, that's what this paw print says.

President Tomoyo: Thanks you two!

Mokona2: We're back!

CSakura: That was quick. Are you two ok now?

Soel Mokona: Yep.

Kurogane: Except the China girl threw up from the stink so in the end I had to clean them up. Also she's in the washroom right now and will be back soon.

RSakura: The Sharingan? How is that suppose to help in chewing Gintoki-san's-

RSyaoran: Head?

(_Audience: Sadaharu the dog barks his answer_)

Himawari: The dog said that it could then figure out Gintoki-san's movements and be on location wherever Gintoki-san is at.

Gintoki: DON'T GIVE IT TO THAT MUTT!

Yuuko: (_totally ignores_) Sure, I can do any of wishes but which one do you prefer?

Sadaharu: Bark!

Yuuko: Translation?

Doumeki: Well all three, but then I can't be greedy so I'll ask for human speech so then I can ask you again for the Sharingan personally because I think this translator isn't doing a great job interpreting or nah I'll ask for the Sharingan so then I can chew on Gin-san and any other moving objects like that live… and the rest was too fast for me catch

Kurogane: ALL of THAT in ONE bark?!

Sadaharu: Arf.

Himawari: Of course, you silly simpleton! Did you know that dogs have very, very complicated and interesting speech patterns?

Kurogane: Did the dog say that or you?

Sadaharu: Grrrrrrrr.

Domeki: Chill big buddy, chill, no need to chew his head off _(Kurogane backs away slowly_)

Watanuki: Food.

Big Puppy: What the?! My name is "Big Puppy" again?

Larg Mokona: Quit complaining or else your name might get stuck as "Big Puppy" for the rest of the show.

Big Puppy: But, but…

Fai: Go exert your anger on the target!

Shinpachi: WHA?! (_runs away while Big Puppy is in rage_)

Fai: Strawberry and a glass of milk, coming up. (_Sadaharu eats it and becomes its real form- and everyone runs for it.)_

Yuuko: Fai! What did you do that for?!

Fai: Well since this Q&A has become a requesting for things show, I gave what the dog requested for.

Gintoki: We're sorry we didn't tell you about Sadaharu's problem but we need someone to occupy Sadaharu and keep this a secret from Kagura-chan so your show can continue.

Yuuko: (_still running_) Hmm… I know! Washroom guys come on out!

Seishiro, Fuuma, and Kyle: Yes? WAHH! (_Fai charged into them_)

Fai: Hold this (_Gave them dog food_)

Seishiro: Dog food?

Fuuma: Run! (_The washroom trio ran with Sadaharu in pursuit_)

Kagura: I'm back! (_walks to her seat_ – _Gintoki and Shinpachi were getting nervous_)

Yuuko: Relax you two. Great job, Fai-san. Let's continue.

Mokona2: BREAKING NEWS!

Soel Mokona: The newest chapter shows that CSakura wish did get to CSyaoran and that he does have feelings!~

Larg Mokona: That's the end of the news bulletin.

CSyaoran: …I think the dog is a bit occupied.

RSyaoran: Hey Seishiro-san!

Seishiro: (_still running_) What?

RSyaoran: Catch this! (_throws a bone_)

(_Seishiro caught the bone and it made him prime target of Sadaharu and the washroon trio is gone_)

Souma: (!) Not giving that to the dog but I do wonder.

Amaterasu: Is giving the dog strawberry milk the same as giving strawberry fruit and milk?

Lord Suwa: (_gets _curious) I love to know.

Yuuko: Sir, don't or you'll die again.

RSakura: Yeah…

Lord Suwa: You guys can see the future?

Lady Suwa: Please dear don't. The dog will get larger and…

Lord Suwa: Ok I won't.

Larg Mokona: Okie-dokie, I'll read the next one!

_**Shinpachi- **_

_**Yuuko: Otssuuuu-chan to fall in love with me-constipated chickens!**_

_**Both Tomoyos: Otsuu-chan in all of my dreams-teriyaki-flavored-cheese!**_

_**Watanuki: Ostuu-chan theme bentos-diarrhea!**_

_**Amaterasu: Protect otsuuu chan with me-!**_

_**Lady Suwa: Bless our wedding-super-smash-bros-brawl!**_

_**Doumeki- Hit Otsuu-chan with my arrow of love-go-play-the-Owee!**_

Yuuko: …What?

Watanuki: Stop talking in Otsuu talk!

Shinpachi: Okay.

Princess Tomoyo:…Teriyaki flavored cheese.

President Tomoyo: Tried that before, it wasn't that pleasant….

Watanuki: If I made bentos like that I would get in trouble with the health inspector!

Yuuko: (_giggle_) Me.

Amaterasu: I'll help!

RSakura: You understood this one?

Amaterasu: Of course since he knows my favorite game, I'll help.

CSakura: You play video games???

Princess Tomoyo: Oh yeah. She can do couple hours straight. Even though the character is not her, anything with Amaterasu just makes her go giddy. And this game, she defeated it already 75 times.

Lady Suwa: Oh the game that Kurogane and the boys play?

Big Puppy: Do it, mother!

Lady Suwa: A wedding should be quiet and peaceful not a violent ceremony, so no.

Doumeki: Yes. (_Doumeki takes Shinpachi's arrow and shoots_)

Shinpachi: NYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! None of them understood my questions and requests!! And worst of all Otsuu-chan fell in love with Doumeki-kun. (_goes hay wire_)

Otsuu: Oh Doumeki-kun, you are awesome!

Doumeki:…Please get off of me.

CSyaoran: That was unusual. Let me read the next one!

_**Katsura - **_

_**Yuuko-dono: Please give me a large quantity of $$$$ to succeed in the revolution!**_

_**Mokona: How can pork buns talk?**_

Yuuko: I could but why should I give you my hard earned cash?? Besides I can't steal because it is unethical and wrong! Get it yourself.

Katsura: Oh (_dejected_)

Gin: Why didn't you just ask her to remove the Amanto from Edo then???

Katsura: Good idea! Yuuko-dono?

Mokona2: (_stares down Katsura_) Your question period is over.

Soel Mokona: And-

Larg Mokona: We're

Mokona2: NOT PORK-BUNS! (_Soel swallows Katsura and sent him home_)

Mokona2: Hmmph (_irritated_)

RSakura: Moko-chan…(_hugs Soel_)

Soel Mokona: I just don't understand why people think we're…buns….(_sniffle_)

RSakura: Now there. Let's read the next one ok?

Soel Mokona: Ok.

_**Otae-**_

_**Yuuko: Get rid of gorilla**_

_**Mokona, Tomoyo, Amaterasu, Souma, Lady and Lord Suwa, Fai, Kids, Kurogane: Help me destroy the gorilla**_

_**Syaorans: join our dojo**_

_**Sakuras: both of you come, too.**_

_**Amaterasu: Give me money to help me rebuild our dojo and I order your army to attack the gorilla **_

Yuuko: (_Poof_) I'll use this fly swatter and -

_**SWAT!**_

Kondo: Help!

Hijikata: We'll protect you, sir!

Sougo: Watch out, sir!

Yamazaki: I'll use my super spy skills to blend in with the crowd and stop them from the insides!

Mokona2: Get rid of Gorilla! And you're not quite quiet about being a spy!

Yamazaki: Let's run!

Kondo: I knew there were still people who care about me! (_gets all emotional_)

Tomoyo2: This seems interesting. (_Princess Tomoyo uses her kekkai to stop Kondou from leaving and President Tomoyo brought out artillery_)

Kondo: Help! Let me out!

Amaterasu: Army prepare! Souma and Lord Suwa, direct! I'll get our best to repair your dojo, but first let's go!

Souma: … Yes your highness…

Kondou: ! An entire army is after me! Help!

Lady Suwa: (_stares at Lord Suwa_)

Lord Suwa: …I have to help.

Lady Suwa: I understand.

Big Puppy:…Be careful father. (_still irritated by his current name_)

Fai: I'll use Fai Magic Power and -

Kondo: Have a magician after me as well? (_A whole crowd of people went chasing Kondo-san_)

Sakura2: I think there are already enough people after the Shinsengumi boss.

Syaoran2: Why do you want to get rid of Kondo-san. He seems to be a nice guy.

Otae: (_evil look_) You really don't know??

Shinpachi: Syaoran2, run for it if you value your life!

(_Otae does a super Otae attack and pummels them_)

Otae: You don't understand a girl's feeling don't you?! If you had someone you liked to the point of obsession but they didn't like you at all, what do you think they'll do? (_spazzes some gibberish that nobody caught_)

RSyaoran: Ow! Ow! Beat me up?

CSyaoran: Really? (_cannot feel pain_)

Sakura2: Wow, you two are slow…

Big Puppy: … Can someone change my name back please?

Syaoran2: We're not joining your dojo! You're a rough master! (_still being beaten up_)

Otae: Oh really? Your tolerance level to pain is high – perfect for training_!_

Shinpachi: Syaoran2, try to get away!

(_Otae was about to do a finishing blow when the two Syaoran disappeared from her grip_)

Otae: What happened?

Syaoran2: Thank you, Sakura. (_both Syaoran collapse - Sakura2 had transported them away from Otae_)

Big Puppy: I'll read the next one.

_**Kondo-san-**_

_**Yuuko-sama: Can you make Otae-chan fall in love with me?**_

_**Mokona's: Is it alright if you two can give me tips on expressing my love for Otae-chan? Can you eat the spicy crackers that Mitsubitsa- dono sent us? It's too spicy for us (shinsengumi) to eat it.... save for toshi and sougo.... and don't get caught by them eating the crackers. They WILL kill you.**_

_**Princess Tomoyo: can you help me think up of a gift for Otae as well? And please bring your blessing for our wedding.**_

_**Fai and kurogane: Can u two give Toshi and Sougo some tips on how to get along? Kurogane-san you used to have a homicidal streak against Fai-san, so please help Sougo in his little phase.**_

Big Puppy: I think he and the people he asked questions are a bit too occupied to be able to listen and respond

(_The stage TV turns on with the camera showing Kondo being chased_)

Otae: Go!

Shinpachi: Wow sis managed to get a whole cavalry after him…

Watanuki: This is ridiculous. I'll read the next one.

_**Hijikata-**_

_**Yuuko- MAYO! and errr um, get Sougo to stop trying to maim/ kill me**_

_**Amaterasu: HOW do YOU keep your troops in line? Besides having Sougo blowing them up or using the pointy end of the katakana at them**_…

_**Watanuki: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *demands unreasonable amount of dishes with mayo on it....* and can you give me a recipe that has my minimal amount of mayo on it and that everyone one willl love it? pleeeeeeaaaaaassssssse?**_

_**Doumeki: Yo, is smoking banned at your place? Cuz Sougo is being a sadist again....**_

_**Yuuko: Let's be smoking buddies! **_

(_On the TV and stage_)

Everyone including Yuuko: That's REALLY bad for your health you know...

_Yuuko: About Sougo, the price for that is to get cursed by your blade for a whole year._

_Hijitaka: That's even worse than three days with no sweets!_

Gintoki: Don't remind me!

Watanuki: Wow, Gintoki-san is going to do it?

Gintoki: Yes, three days means nothing if I can have all the sweets I can have for the rest of my life!

_Yuuko: So?_

_Hijitaka: I'll need to think about it. YIKES!_

_Sougo: Oh, I missed._

_Amaterasu: It usually involves Tomoyo blowing them up or using her abilities at them._

_Mokona2: (shocked) A side of the princess we never knew!_

_Princess Tomoyo: It actually quite light but with a certain someone I go all out!_

_Amaterasu: That person is my alternative... Kurogane-san._

_Hijikataa : That's just as BAD! (generic anime pose)_

Watanuki: Mayonnaise? I'll have to look through my book, give me a moment please.

Doumeki: Yes but if you go to the dream world, my grandpa needs a partner.

_Hijikata: REALLY?...but how do I get there?_

_Yuuko: Go to sleep! (knocks Hijikata out_)

Watanuki: I'm done I have about 5078 recipes with mayonnaise in it. Feel free to-

CSyaoran: Are you a mayonnaise person??

Watanuki: No it's just that Yuuko-san sometimes have a craving for dishes that apparently has mayo in it.

Mokona2: We're back! (_Kondo was all tied up_) Feel free to do whatever you want with him.

Otae: (_evil look_) Thank you.

Fai: The next submission.

Yuuko: I'll read.

_**Sougo-**_

_**Fei Wong Reed: Can you-**_

Gintama Crew_ : (dives for the paper and crumples it up_) NO!

Sougo: ... Fine...

_**Yuuko- Can you-**_

Yuuko: (has an appalled face) Sorry little boy. (Then passes it to Lord Suwa to read.)

_**Kurogane-dono: Can you-**_

Lord suwa and Yuuko: (makes a sick/scared looking face) You do know this is rated K+ RIIIIIGHHHHT?

Sougo: Ooops....

Hijikata: (_revived_) Don't play the innocent brat you lazy-

Yuuko: Hijikata-san, you do know that this is rated K+ RIIIIIIGGHHHHHHT?

Hijitaka: Oops...

Sougo: Bad Hijikata san! (_started chasing the poor man around with katana_)

Yuuko: Oh, here a more innocent one. (hands Sakura2 the paper)

_**Sakura2: Wanna hang out and exchange tips with each other? **_

(Sakura2 smiles)

Everyone: ...

Sakura2 and Sougo: Sadist mode change!

Gintama crew: RUN FOR IT!

Clamp Cast : Wahh? Sakura-chan? Sougo-kun? What happened?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Due to unforeseen technical difficulties, this program will resume when it is fixed. ***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**It's long enough already!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hellooooo? **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**---**_

(Setting: The program resumes except the viewers see that everyone on stage and in the audience were freaking out.)

Everyone: Please don't hurt us!

Sougo: Oh so that's how you do it.

RSakura: Yep. And I never knew that was possible.

Sougo: It's possible but you're move was awesome!

CSakura: I had fun, let's read the next one.

_**Yamazaki-**_

_**CLAMP crew: Please excuse my superiors.... but why don't we make it all up by have a nice game of badminton? **_

(_Scene changes with everyone in sports clothes and doing several games on different courts and in P.O.T style and CHAOS!_)

Yamazaki: This is much better- my superiors sure made some bad questions and requests YOW! (_Yamazaki gets pummeled by badminton birdies, rackets and a horse_)

Fai: Whew, that was one long submission, time for the next one!

_**Kyaa~! Kuro's parent! I wasn't sure I'd be able to ask them questions: **_

_**Kuro's Dad: At around what age did you start training? Also, was your marrige**_

_**aranged?**_

_**Kuro's Mom: What made you sick? Was it poison? Or was it that you were**_

_**sickly? Or somethingelse?**_

_**Tomoyo-hime: Yey! My soul sister! *glomp* Could you make me an outfit? If**_

_**it's not too much to ask?**_

_**Amaterasu: Is it difficult to rule the country? What happened to your**_

_**parents?**_

_**Souma: How did you enter the nija acadamy and what was it like training**_

_**Kuri?**_

_**Kuro-pin: I just realized I haven't hugged you! Shame on me! *hugs* Also, did**_

_**you ever kiss Tomoyo-hime? Or did she ever kiss you? (Yes, the cheek counts).**_

_**Clow's next, right? Hum, how to tortue Toya...**_

_**-Icy**_

Lord Suwa: Ahh, I remember that day as if it was yesterday….

Lady Suwa: Oh great, whenever he's asked regarding his life…

Lord Suwa: When I was around 5-

Lady Suwa: He goes reminiscing!

Lord Suwa: (_a little bit ticked but continues on_) When I was 5 my father gave me my first sword. Then at 6 and a half I manage to do the Hama Ryuuoujin, which was quite an accomplishment. Then at-

Lady Suwa: (_lightly whacks Lord Suwa but Kurogane was in awe_) Ok, enough bragging.

Lord Suwa: But our marriage was not arranged because we knew each other since we were little and since we were a lovey-dovey couple I took her as my wife when I was old enough. (_the couple blushes)_

Lady Suwa: No, it wasn't poison. Might have been T.B. but since this Japan is not as advanced as other dimensions nobody really knows_._

Fai: Wow, what a neat story. You see Kuro-tan, you should follow your father's example and be more expressive!

Big Puppy: (_gets angry_) You say I'm not expressive enough?

Fai: Nope (_runs off with Kurogane in mad pursuit_)

Yuuko: Boys…

Princess Tomoyo: I can make you a kimono and a yukata but the modern outfits…

President Tomoyo: I can do it, if you don't mind.

Princess Tomoyo: However, we'll need measurements.

CSakura: So are you going to send the viewer some measurement device?

President Tomoyo: Yep, but now there is an even advanced device to do it. So RSakura-chan?

RSakura: Ok. (_opens a portal, President Tomoyo goes through and comes back in a minute or so.)_

President Tomoyo: Ok all done.

Princess Tomoyo: Please look forward to the outfits.

President Tomoyo: And I'm excited to make them!

Amaterasu: It is difficult to rule a country since anything can happen internally and externally. Revolts, invasions…But besides that it's really a job to take seriously and enjoy.

Princess Tomoyo: Our parents died but also another thing we are not like the mythology Amaterasu and Tsukoyomi because our mother gave birth too us, not our father.

RSakura: Eyes and nose… Do you have a brother?

Amaterasu: Susanno? Yes but he has been banished from Japan for being a snob.

Souma: How I got in - Amaterasu being nice. And training Kuri– Awful! he was a brute! If he had a report card, I would have failed him the first day!

Lord and Lady Suwa:…

Kuri: Hey! I worked hard!

CSyaoran: I read from that memory book in Rekord that Princess Tomoyo had to always bail him out.

Lord and Lady Suwa:…Kurogane we're having a good family talk after this.

Kuri: …Yes, Father and Mother.

Fai: Kuro-pin got in trouble!

RSakura: Kurogane-san, guest!

Kuro-pin: Don't, I'm in a bad mood!

Fai: Let the viewer in maybe a glomp will brighten up his mood.

(_Portal opens and viewer hugs Kuro-pin_)

Soel Mokona: Kuro-pin is blushing!

Kuro-pin: (_blushing_) I am NOT!

Larg Mokona: Right… (_shows Kuro-pin a mirror – and everybody laughs_)

CSakura: One last submission for the day.

_**That was a cool video... Yaay! hippie!**_

_**Sakura(R): break dance**_

_**Sakura(C): i'm coming back for you! (evil grin)**_

_**Syaoran(C): do the chicken dance**_

_**Syaoran(R): put on a chicken suit, then peck everyone who says "I"**_

_**Tomoyos: Annoy kuro-cha-cha**_

_**Kuro-cha-cha: do the "Cha-Cha"**_

_**Fau: Are you fai or yuui? cuz if you're the real fai, why isnt our fai**_

_**here!?!?!**_

_**Wata: *GLOMP***_

_**Yuuko: Wack kuro-cha-hca on the head.**_

_**Do-moki!: act silly.**_

_**Mr. & Mrs. Suwa: ur son is VERY misbehaved!**_

_**Miyu-Luva**_

RSakura: Break dance. I'll try. (_tries and did a decent job until she hit her head while doing a flip_)

RSyaoran: Sakura, are you alright?

RSakura: Owwwww….. I'm ok.

CSakura: I'm ready this time!

RSakura: Last time you were suppose to act like a moose.

CSyaoran: And you ended up fighting the viewer.

RSyaoran: And knocking Syaoran-kun out.

CSakura: I DID?

RSakura: She definitely did not notice at all…

CSyaoran: …Yes madam. I'll do it but I want to dance with Sakura.

_**PECK, PECK**_

CSyaoran: What was that for?!

RSyaoran: (_In a chicken suit_) I have to peck anyone who says I…

RSakura: Hehehe.

Princess Tomoyo: Annoying Kuro-cha-cha mission start!

President Tomoyo: Kuro-cha-cha, do the Cha-cha please?

Kuro-cha-cha: No and why am I Kuro-cha-cha?

_**PECK**_

Princess Tomoyo: Kuro-cha-cha, you could do it with me.

Kuro-cha-cha: No and stop calling me Kuro-cha-cha.

Yuuko: Kuro-cha-cha be nice.

Fai: Kuro-cha-cha come on!

Lady Suwa: Kuro-cha-cha you really turned into a person who retaliates at the slightest thing.

Lord Suwa: I don't believe it.

_**PECK**_

Lord Suwa: HEY!...Right… Kuro-cha-cha go dance like how your mother and…me -even though grammatically incorrect -are dancing.

Kuro-cha-cha: You're worried about bout being than your own son's welfare. I'm disappointed.

_**PECK**_

Fai: From this episode on, I'm the Horitsuba/ Regular Fai with the cheerful personality.

_**PECK**_

Kuro-cha-cha: Too cheerful for me.

RSakura: Watanuki-kun!

_**GLOMP**_

Watanuki: Yay!

Yuuko: With pleasure.

Kuro-cha-cha: Hey how about doing Jan-ken-pon?

Yuuko: …Sure.

(_Scene changes to a battle tournament looking stage for rock-paper-scissors. On a table there were two newspapers and two bowls_)

RSakura: Welcome to the rock-paper-scissors tournament where Kurogane-san is trying to protect his head.

Kuro-cha-cha: Don't tell them.

Soel Mokona: On the red side is the awesome Yuuko-san!

Larg Mokona: And on the blue side is Kuro-cha-cha!

Everyone: Go Yuuko-san! Go Kuro-cha-cha!

President Tomoyo: 1

Souma: 2

Princess Tomoyo: 3

Amaterasu: Begin!

Yuuko and Kuro-cha-cha: Jan-ken-pon!

(_Kuro-cha-cha: Rock. Yuuko: Paper_)

Kuro-cha-cha: (_reaches out for the helmet and puts it on_) Safe!

Tomoyo2: Look up Kuro-cha-cha.

Kuro-cha-cha: AGH! I have my helmet, you can't hit me!

_**PECK**_

Yuuko: (_ignores the fact and literally smashes through Kuro-cha-cha's helmet and knocks him out_) I can still hit you no matter what.

_**PECK**_

Soel Mokona: WOW! How did you do that Yuuko-san?

Yuuko: Oh, I wrote "hammer" on the newspaper, that's all.

_**PECK**_

Sakura2: Ouch…

Doumeki:…

Watanuki: That guy can't act silly at all! He is so monotone and gloomy(_turns_) YAHH!

Doumeki: Is this silly enough for you?

CSyaoran: Here's a mirror.

Watanuki: …(_faints – Doumeki shaved him bald without knowing_)

Lord Suwa: Yeah I know he's very badly behaved.

_**PECK**_

Lady Suwa: Just like you when you were young.

Lord Suwa: Don't worry, we're having a very big lecture with him after this and he won't be happy.

Kuro-cha-cha: I know this is totally rude but you two passed away, you two must be a figment of my imagination if I can really see you and talk to you right now. Tomoyo, please send them back.

_**PECK,PECK!**_

Lady Suwa: (_mad look_) Oh ho ho, we're so not dead here and totally not a figment of your imagination.

Lord Suwa: (_mad look as well_) How about lecture right now. (_Drags Kuro-cha-cha out the door_)

Fai: Buh-bye, Kuro-cha-cha! (_turns to Princess Tomoyo_) So you weren't doing anything?

Princess Tomoyo: No.

CSakura: Did Tomoyo-chan make a hologram of them?

President Tomoyo: No.

RSakura: Well logic gets defied a lot here in TRC so let's pretend that happened...And that is all the time we have today, everyone!

Yuuko: Thanks for all the tips and tricks and for coming in everyone! Send in your questions and request for next time will be the final episode of TRC Q&A. Here we will be interviewing Double Chin, Fujitaka, Nadeshiko, Toya, Yukito, … Technically everyone in the Kingdom of Clow and my Japan! Even the shop keeper who you have to do a rock-paper-scissor battle in the NDS game to get an apple for Princess Sakura too!...We're not? Oh ok.

Soel Mokona: This is so sad…

Yuuko: (_realizes something_) Only one more episode left to terrorize everyone?! And I can't do anything about it? _**PECK **_WAH! Fine, Larg, Toshi (_Hijitaka: why her too?_), Sougo, Gin-chan, and Sakamato, bring out the alcohol!

Everyone save for those six: Save it for later!!!! We haven't even finished!

Yuuko: Oh yes we are! (_holds up a remote facing the camera and the screen turns off_)

---

* The first couple of questions were from the TRC Character Guide Book 1.

* Still not great at writing

* And the paw didn't turn out properly in fanfic...

* Hope it was ok. (nwn)


	13. Chapter 13: TRC Final Battle Part 1

A/N: My apologies for not updating but school has been awful and I was on a "writer's block" - Anyways have a nice day.

---

**Disclaimer: The following characters belong to their respective owners and not me…**

Yuuko: Welcome to this episode of TRC Q&A!

Larg Mokona: Yuuko-san, you seem to be in a very cheerful mood today.

Yuuko: Yes, because this isn't the last episode since apparently the author wanted to quit here, yep this sentence, but thanks to CLAMP, TRC Q&A has been extended to an unknown amount of parts for now! It most likely may be two to three short parts. So we are currently on TRC Q&A Final Battle Part 1!

Soel Mokona: Yay, another episode to look forward to!

CSakura: Anyways, welcome again everyone. This episode we have Nadeshiko, Fuijtaka, Toya, Yukito, Clow, and FWR who will be in the next episode as well…

Yuuko: Even though I'm glad this show has been extended but I wish that Double Chin would die already!

RSakura: I still don't see where I'm suppose to appear in the story… The body Double Chin has-

FWR: Please stop harassing my chin…

RSakura:…is CSakura.

CSakura: Maybe Double Chin already inserted your soul into the body.

FWR: Please- (_starts moping_)

CSakura: Since I'm dead, the only other possible reason for the voice that was calling out was you.

RSakura: I guess…but what hasn't changed almost since the beginning is that-

Nadeshiko: You're still sleeping?

RSakura: Yeah that's correct, mother, it has been annoying me since this all started.

Fujitaka and Clow: Honey just try to relax.

Fujitaka: She's my daughter!

Clow: She's my daughter as well! (_starts an backstage feud with Fujitaka about who is Sakura's father…_)

Soel Mokona: Don't worry, I'm sure the CLAMP ladies will explain everything.

RSakura:_ (still worried_) I really don't know...since they haven't exactly explained everything yet and they are at the final battle now...

CSakura: Ok, going back to topic, about who are here today and any new news since the last TRC Q&A- Kyle is dead so we're not bothering.

FWR: So are the two clones.

_**SMASH!**_

FWR: What was that for?! **THROB**

_(CSakura, CSyaoran and Yuuko are holding some very lethal looking weapons in hand_)

Yuuko: You are not to speak until asked to or else!

FWR: But I-

_**PECK**_

RSyaoran: (_in the previous episode's chicken suit_) Shush, evil man.

Yuuko: Give me that chicken suit! It pecked me way too much last time! Watanuki, take it away!

Fai: Um, I officially got my eye back but I would've rather had…CSyaoran come back instead.

Kurogane: And give those weird fangirls more opportunity to do their weird stories about your vampirenism??? No way! Or else I'll use my cellphone/camera system to get photos to blackmail them from ever doing them! So I'm glad you got your eye back.

CSyaoran: (_bland_ _applause_) So shall we begin?

Fai: Okie-dokie. I'll start!

_**I'm here and now really sad about the duplicates. -Sends them flowers and glomps both while crying-**_

_**Syaoran-kun: This is random, but why did you disappear into broken mirror shards?**_

_**Fujitaka-ou: Why is it that you go from King to archaeologist when "Syaoran" turns back time? Did you and "the four-eyed demon" have some sort of plan?**_

_**Nadeshiko: Why don't exist in the alternate reality (where "Syao" is trapped and the clone takes his place)**_

_**Touya and Yuki: Are you guys ever gonna reveal to your people about your relationship?**_

_**Fei Wang (aka a long string of curses I would to call you): WHY ARE YOU SO HEARTLESS? AND TO BOOT YOU KILLED LADY SUWA, REAL FAY, WERE A PART OF THE DEATH OF NEADESHIKO, AND KILLED SYAORAN!**_

_**Yuuko: Can I please kill the one I just ranted at?**_

_**All the same TRC's gonna be ending soon**_

_**Demon Fox**_

RSakura: (_Opens a portal_) Ok time for the crying fest.

(_Then everybody cries for CSakura and CSyaoran who were sad as well_) (TTnTT)

(_Now back to normal_)

Soel Mokona: Yeah that isn't a normal way for a person to die! You know, those mirror shards gave me a big owchie!

CSyaoran: Sorry, Moko-chan. About that 1) I'm not human since I was magically created - not born from real parents. 2) CLAMP wanted a dramatic death for the main characters.

RSyaoran: Cuz its CLAMP.

CSakura: But still you cut Moko-chan.

Soel Mokona: You did that intentionally did you?! (_cries_- _CSyaoran tries to stop Mokona from crying but to no avail_)

Larg Mokona: I get CSakura's sad ending because of her name but what does mirrors have to do with "little wolf"?

Yuuko: In reality, that isn't his real name and neither her but… are there any names related to mirrors?

Everyone:…………….

.

.

_**DING!**_

Fai: (_off topic_) Li Syaoran Sr. must have grown up looking like Kiyokazu Fujimoto… Since I don't know your name at all, RSyaoran you are now Bob!

RSyaoran: Bob?!

Kurogane: Leave peoples' name alone!

Fujitaka: The reason I got downgraded was-

Nadeshiko: What?

Fujitaka: (_show up in silhouette/shadow- looking all evil_) Yes we were concocting something dastardly!

Clow: (_light changes back to normal_) We're totally not. He got downgraded because!

Fujitaka: I LOVE ROCKS! (_Totally out-of-character pose_)

Nadeshiko: And that's why he is such a rock head. (_Fujitaka is utterly crushed- going on_)

Soel Mokona: Oh no I'm confused too. Since Nadeshiko-san is RSakura-chan's mom but then since you knew about RSakura-chan's condition and ceased to exist in the new reality RSyaoran-kun caused, who is RSakura-chan's mother in that dimension??

Larg Mokona: The manga did say Clow-san was RSakura-chan's dad in that reality but they never mentioned the mom…or did you exist and die early, like in CCS?

Nadeshiko: (_sigh_) Like Emeraude-san, premature death…

Yuuko: Syaoran, right? Since it was him who started all of this and you were affected by his actions. Those who knew about RSakura-chan's condition, unfortunately had their futures changed.

Nadeshiko: No, no, no, no, no. Utterly wrong Yuuko-san!

Yuuko: Wrong?

Nadeshiko: In the alternate reality, I was married to Fujitaka, died from my own horrible cooking, and never got to see the adoptive son he took up, while our dear daughter and son's father was Clow-san and mother was the alternate of-MUMBLE(_HEY!_)

Fujitaka: (_Covering Nadeshiko's mouth_) Don't tell them! Especially Yuuko-san!...oops.

(_Everyone gets suspicious_)

Nadeshiko: But in this dimension, Clow had a friendly relationship with her and so was our dimension's Clow-san! (_getting irritated with Fujitaka_)

Fujitaka: Fine…Audience feel free to choose who you think is Sakura and Toya's mother was from this list –

-Yuuko: His "acquaintance"

-Kaho: His reincarnation's love interest.

-The person he ditched a long time ago and that I have no name for her at this moment in time…

-Kero

RSakura and Toya: That is plain WRONG! Kero?!

Fujitaka: _Just comedy relief you two. Play along will you?_

Yuuko: …Me…that is disturbing... Clow and me??

(_While most of the group was still very disturbed by the list_…)

Toya: (_Talking to the audience/viewer by telepathy- even though he doesn't have that ability_) _Reveal to others about our relationship? Don't tell anyone! This is a secret between you and us!_

Yukito: (_Talking to the audience/viewer by telepathy_) _I'm fine with telling but some people I'm afraid might get disturbed by it…_

(_Disturbed period –over and the group forgot about the Toya/ Yukito question_)

FWR: The reasonisI will not permit anyone to interfere with the realization of my wish! Ahahahahahahahaha! (_Runs off out-of-character maniacally_)

RSakura: …I need to become stronger so that my power will not be misused…

Bob: That's what I told you since the beginning of this whole Q&A thing - Bob?

CSakura: Well can you at least try to wake up? And stop Double Chin-

FWR: Please will you?

CSakura: From abusing you?

RSakura:…

RSyaoran: We'll figure out something to make the ending of TRC end happily… (_tries to comfort RSakura_)

Yuuko: Back to topic! Oh, of course you can, but don't be greedy and take all the fun! (_drags out a chainsaw_)

FWR: Oh bother…(_runs away_)

Kurogane: Meanwhile we have another mail to look at.

_**Clow! Yay!**_

_**Tomoyo-chan(s): I LOVE my Kimono! *huggles new outfit* I'm actually going to cosplay you at a convention in July! The friend who got me to come is actually playing Kuro! XD She's tall for a girl. Wish me luck!**_

_**Kuro: Sorry got you in trouble! I'm didn't mean to... ;_;**_

_**Toya: Does Sakura know about your sexuality preference?**_

_**Nadeshiko: You're super pretty. I'm just upset at the CLAMP gods that you're always dead in some shape or form. Sakura really needs guidence when it comes to boys *cough* Syaoran *cough***_

_**That's it.**_

_**-Icy**_

RSakura: Unfortunately, both Tomoyo-chans had to deal with something-

Soel Mokona: Kuro-san mutilated his home dimension as well as Piffle.

Kurogane: What?!

Larg Mokona: So they were not able to come today, but here is a recording of their answer!

_Tomoyo2: You're welcome!_

_Princess Tomoyo: Glad you liked it. With Tomoyo's help with such speed, precision and quality, we were able to make it._

_President Tomoyo: (blush_) _Not really, Tomoyo's guidance on how to make the kimono was the most important part since I really didn't know how to make one, but now I know! Although I was wondering, does your friend need a Kuro-tan costume? _

_Princess Tomoyo: Because if she does, I can jack some of Kuro-mi's clothes from his closet! :P_

Kurogane: HEY! STAY OUT OF MY CLOSET!!

_Tomoyo2: Anyways, ganbatte and have fun at that convention you're going to. See ya._

Kurogane: Fine no biggie I just got grounded for eternally…although if you're cosplaying, make sure you have your own costumes and not jack it from the actual person…(_is mad at Tomoyo2)_

Fai: Actually his closet is right here (_drags out a portable closet_) RSakura-chan please open the portal. (_Opens_) Clothing donation for cosplay coming right up! (_shoves the closet through the portal_)

Kurogane: WAIT! My clothes are not out for donating! (_Goes after his clothes_)

(_Meanwhile…_)

Toya: Shhhhhhhhh.

Sakura2: …You have a gender preference….for guys….?

Nadeshiko, Fujitaka, Clow: WHAT?!

Toya: Wait! It's Yukito who first start-

Nadeshiko: Toya!

Sakura3: (_Syaoran's mother as well – CCSSakura) _OH! I SEE! NO WONDER TSUKISHIRO-SAN DITCHED ME!

Nadeshiko and Fujitaka: This is very disturbing…you two –family discussion, Sakura-chan you don't have to come. (_Fujitaka_ _drags Toya and Yukito out the door and Sakura3- ;P at Toya_)

Everyone:…

Yuuko: And welcome to the show, Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun.

CCSSakura and CCSSyaoran(- _was dragged into the show for no reason_): Thanks.

Nadeshiko: Well thanks although I as disappointed as you are and true, Sakura-chan is quite slow…

Fujitaka: You were as well…but it was you cute point that attracted me to you.

Yuuko: I guess she must have inherited you clumsiness. Haha

Nadeshiko: Haha. **SMACK**

Yuuko: Oww.

Sakura3:…Slow about what?

_(TV Screen turns on)_

_Tomoyo3: (CCSTomoyo) Yes Sakura really needs guidance no matter what dimension she is from. Could you please do something about her, mother?_

Nadeshiko: (_-mother?-_)

Sakura3: Yeah how did you and dad meet up?

Nadeshiko:…I fell off from a tree…

Sakura3: (_Didn't get it_) Maybe I have to fall from a tree to get my true love…hmm

CCSSyaoran: We're married already, dear!

Bob2: Don't climb the tree!

CBob: I'm Bob as well?!

(_Sakura3 still pondering_)

Yuuko: Well that's all the time we have for Part 1 of TRC Q&A, stay tune for TRC Q&A Final Battle Part 2!

CSakura: Where we have the final battle commencing in the middle of nowhere between CCSSakura, CCSSyaoran and Double Chin! While Watanuki is wondering who they are! And please feel free to submit any questions.

FWR: Leave my chin out of this, will you?!

RSakura: Oh yes about the current events happening in TRC, I have a question: Does anybody know how many Sakura and Syaorans are there now?? Cuz I lost count!

Everyone: (_turns to FWR_) NOW DIE! WILL YOU?!?!?!

(_Episode ends with the whole group charging after FWR_)

---

Hope this was ok.


	14. Chapter 14: TRC Final Battle Part 2

_**Disclaimer: The following characters belong to their respective owners and not me...**_

_**---  
**_

Mokona Modoki: Hi everyone to TRC Q&A Final Battle Part 2! Before we begin, YUUKO-SAN YOU ARE THE BEST! (_Hugs Yuuko_)

Yuuko: That was a bit unexpected…Why?

Kurogane: You really don't know?

CBob and CSakura: We're not DEAD! (_Happy_)

CBob: I should have figured…since we were created beings we couldn't die.

CSakura: We only disappear…but either disappearing or dying for good is quite sad.

CSakura and CBob: So thank you very much Yuuko-san.

RSyaoran: I'm glad you two ended up ok.

Fai: And Yuuko-san even saved RSakura's body, which was awfully nice of her.

RSakura: Thank you, Yuuko-san. Now I know that what ummmm Double-chin said-

FWR: HEY!

RSakura: Didn't turn out like how he said.

FWR: Although the interference requires a price.

Kurogane: But now CSyaoran has to make a decision…what is it?

Fai: Not telling because it's fun to tease you Kuro-goon.

Kurogane: WHAT?!

Watanuki: MORE IMPORTANTLY! Yuuko-san!

Yuuko: What?

Watanuki: Currently, why doesn't anyone in the holic world know who you are?!

Yuuko: You got the explanation already. In reality I'm not suppose to exist in this time period since I'm from the past. But my time continued again…but don't worry Wata-kun…

Watanuki: (_Worried_) Yuuko-san…I'm going to wait cuz I want to meet you again! I promise I will wait. (_Sobs_)

Yuuko: We can always meet each other in the dream world. This world is shared by all human minds, past, present, and future. I'm sure we will all meet there. But please continue to grant my wish that you to continue existing. (_smiles softly_)

(_Everybody very sad_)

Mokona Modoki: (_Tries to change the mood since the depression was really depressing_) Ok let's introduce our characters for this session of TRC Q&A! RSyaoran's parents! CCSSakura and CCSSyaoran! …Oh we got a note from the scriptwriters… "Could you guys have separate names? Since it is repetitively straining our fingers trying to type Clone, Real and Cardcaptor Sakura before your names… If not the two young Syaorans will be officially called Bob.

RBob: They already did it…

CBob: Well Bob is shorter…

CCSBob: I'm Bob as well?!

Kurogane: I'll read. This is to the witch.

_**I'm not courageous, so I'd want the courage to tell the one I love how I feel! For payment, I'd give the memories of my first love. I've got enough courage to get rid of those.**_

_**Kyo Fujimura **_

Yuuko: Gosh Kuro-angory is mean. Courage…Courage…I got it! Watanuki please go to the back and get this (_whispers in Watanuki's ear_)

Watanuki: Oh ok.

Yuuko: If you don't mind we'll get back to your question to the end of this whole thing. Next! Fai

Fai: HAI!

_**Sakura-chan (CCS)- Who was the Sakura you saw in the dream? It's really confusing.**_

_**Xiao Lang (I'm writing your name in Pinyin because you are Chinese)-Why is your name in Mandarin if your from Hong Kong which mostly uses Cantonese? Oh and do yo know who the last Syaoran was that said "I won't let Sakura die"? (the one with the blood stain) Was that Bob-kun (the clone)**_

_**Fei Wang doesn't seem to like being ignored so everyone ignore FWR and answer all of his questions**_

_**Fay- I never congratulated you getting your eye back. **_

_**Yuuko- I think you need to explain yourself. Is FWR trying to revive you?**_

_**Why? You don't seem to be dead? Clow did the same thing? What happened?**_

_**That's all for me**_

_**Demon Fox**_

RSakura: I'm utterly confused as well, oh dear future mother-in-law. If she is actually from another dimension, this would make TRC have 4 Sakuras…

CCSSakura: Yeah it's 4 Sakuras…

RSakura: (_Goes theorizing on her own_) Unless that was the past you since you know it is possible to meet the past, future and present in dreams…Hmmm maybe CLAMP is alluding to that Mangettes project they'll be doing…

RBob: (_A bit worried_) This doesn't seem to by my Sakura… My Sakura doesn't go theorize stuff…

Fai: Since usually it is you who does it, right.?

RBob: Yes (_And then both RBob and Fai gets worried for RSakura_)

CCSBob: My name is in Mandarin? … I guess it's because some characters have similar pronunciation in Japanese, Mandarin and Cantonese so it might be quite easy to wonder what language some words are being pronounced in. Although Shaoran, Syaoran, Xiao Lang… That's all I can really think of…

Meiling Li: (_Out of nowhere_) Nope! (_AHH!_)That is not the case! Let me tell you CCSBob's actual family history! Clow Reed's dad was in China and married Clow Reed's mom and was speaking Mandarin at the time. BUT THEN ONE DAY Clow Reed's dad made a mistake and created a bit too strong of a forgetful spell. While Clow Reed's mom made a mistake on the same day on a transporting spell and the whole family got transported to Hong Kong. So you see, the family forgot that they used to live in China and that they spoke Mandarin and resided in Hong Kong for the rest of their merry lives although they had to struggle on learning how to speak Cantonese…I think that was the story. Either that or both Mandarin or Cantonese or some other dialect speaking individual from China will use pinyin for their name - making it a bit hard to figure out which they speak, if you were just looking at their names. Ok I should go now. Am I burdening you Syaoran? Ok see ya later everyone. (_Leaves_)

Everyone: Bye…Is that true?

CCSBob: The second reason is more accurate but Clow Reed's parents were awesome they would never make a mistake like that! (_A bit irritated_)

Meiling Li: (_Came back_) Really? How much family history have you read so far?

CCSBob: Up to Clow Reed…

Meiling Li: You are a lost cause. Here, read one more generation. (_Slams down a whole stack of encyclopedia-sized books on the table_) This is what I was doing after leaving you to Kinomoto-san until you came back to Hong Kong for a bit.

CCSSakura: You're still calling me Kinomoto-san… Aren't we friends?..

Mokona Modoki: That is a lot of books.

Soel Mokona: So CCSBob start reading!

RBob: Please don't call my dad like that…

Larg Mokona: If you need help to do an overnighter, I can help!

Yuuko: We can provide sake!

Kurogane: How is that suppose to help with overnighters???!

Fai: It warms you up. I can help too! And thanks, I got my eye back but Yuuko-san!

Yuuko: What's wrong?

Fai: Why didn't you tell us that you saved the two clones? In the midst of the battle, even though the current event is important but I was worried for CBob and we didn't know that CSakura was ok. (_waves in a Fai-like pouting manner_)

Yuuko: Now, now I can't reveal everything can I? Or else it'll mess up the plot. And then SPOILER ALERTS! I'm not explaining there is already an explanation.

Kurogane: WHAT??? The viewer asked a legitimate question and I didn't really understand what you said to the clones at all! (_Whips out his sword and the manga and questions Yuuko_)

Yuuko: Security! (_Doumeki) _Sigh FWR has a rivalry with Clow. They even fought at the minutest things even Rock Band was being fought over.

Everyone: They played Rock Band? (' ')

Yuuko: Yep. Mokona tell the rest please. (_Wasn't in the mood to say_)

Soel Mokona: So Yuuko-san got really sick one day…that she couldn't get up anymore. So Reed-sama made that wish of his and Yuuko stayed.

Larg Mokona: BUT! Double Chin-

FWR: Please~!

Larg Mokona: Double Chin's rivalry, and a shot of espresso – which didn't help, made him crazy enough to try to beat Clow Reed in making a person live as long as Yuuko has, or even for eternally. So Clow Reed is the stronger although Double-Chin still resents him to this day.

FWR: And I thought that shot would be the changing point…(_sobs in the corner_)

Kurogane: (_Patience has worn thin_) Next question!

RBob: It wasn't CBob…It was me. And I said Bob.

_**So, guess we're wrapping up huh? So sad...**_

_**Tomoyo: No, she made the costume, but I'll happily sell Kuro's cloths on EBay! We can split the cash.**_

_**CCS!Sakura: You mean you never knew about Toya? Do you know about the Tomoyo of your dimension? Or not? Please note, it's because of that that fans insist Kuro and Tomoyo won't get together. They don't understand the concept of dimensions very well...**_

_**Wata-kun, Fai and Yuui: I just want to glop you guys for no reason! *glomps all* But I think I'll stay with Fai for the rest of the episode. *sits on**_

_**lap***_

_**-Icy**_

_**(P.S. Yeah, I'm a little random)**__**;**_

Larg Mokona: We got Tomoyo-hime and President Tomoyo's answer recorded.

_Princess Tomoyo: Glad your friend made her own costume and Ok! I can donate more clothes out of Kuro's closet. We're gonna make a killing!_

_President Tomoyo: And the other day, I used a time travelling device to go to the past of Kuro's history and took some of the clothes from his closet that I can give as well. (shows some mini-Kurogane clothes)_

Kurogane: !!!!!!! No wonder! That was my favorite PJs! You took them?! So you were the thief that the mansion guards couldn't get!

_President Tomoyo: By the way Kuro-manju, I wasn't the thief._

Kurogane: You said you took it.

RSakura: Question: You said this was recorded, why does it seem that the Tomoyos are actually talking to Kurogane-san?

Larg Mokona: I don't know...

_President Tomoyo: Some servant of yours left it in the local cleaners. (Not really – The Tomoyo grin_)

Kurogane: Really? (_Is buying it._)

RSakura: Next question is to dear future mother-in-law.

CCSBob: You're already self proclaiming as my daughter-in-law?!

RSakura: Why? Isn't it the case? (_RBob- worried)_

CCSSakura: I didn't know at all about Toya! He always kept calling me monster so I would be ignoring anything he was doing.

Fai: Ahh sorry. (_Pats CCSSakura on the head_) It's just you like what one of the Tomoyos said – Sakura-chan in any dimension is quite slow to catch on and is quite gullible.

Sakura3: Hoe?

CCSSakura: My dimension's Tomoyo? I do know her, she is my best friend...although the randomness I don't really quite understand.

CCSBob: That's why it is random!

RSakura: Glomping session! (_TV turns on with Yuui working at his restaurant and a portal appearing and vacuuming him up into the studio)_

Yuuko: Time to tie you three up.

Fai, Yuui, Watanuki: What?!

Yuuko: What? This is to make the *glomp all* part work. (_ties the three up with Yuui still confused_)

RSakura: Viewer coming through! _*Glomps all* and the sits on Fai's lap._

CSakura: We haven't spoken for a bit.

CBob: I'll read this one from Miyu-Luva

_**YAY! GO BOB/SYAORANS!**_

_**CSyaoran: lead an army of puppys and kill buttchin!**_

_**Yuuko-san: PLEASE GIVE RSYAORAN HIS CHICKEN SUIT BACK! ill give you 700,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0 yen's worth of sake!**_

_**RSyaoran: put on the chicken suit and peck anyone who says "'I', 'he', 'she', 'they', 'it', 'if' ,'for', 'when', 'why', 'and', and 'as'"**_

_**CSakura: PAY MORE ATTENTION TO UR SURROUNDINGS (p.s. u stink)**_

_**RSakura: U rock at break dancing, take this ALL-EXPENSE PAID trip to break dance some more!**_

_**Mokonas2: eat as much chocolate as you want, on me!**_

_**Wata-kun: Take the day off, i'll pay yuko for today! (Yuko: 20 more yen's**_

_**worth of sake for the price of wata-kun)**_

_**Fai-moo: chug 19 gallons of milk! (muahahaha)**_

_**Kuro-gaga: i command you to transform into a 5 year old!**_

_**Domeki: SMILE! U MUST SMILE! :D (if u dont i'll get fai to make you!)**_

_**Himawari: u no wata-kun likes you right? :D**_

Kurogane: Hey I should be the one leading the puppies since I'm Big Puppy!

Soel Mokona: Kurogane is willing to be a big puppy! Wow!

Kurogane: Come back here you manjuu bun!

(_Scene changes to Kurogane in a general's uniform with a whole army of Syaorans behind him_)

Kurogane: Creepy, all the clones……CHARGE!

FWR: I'll be never defeated! (!)

CSyaoran: Oh is that Clow Reed? He's using his super death star ray beam attack! He's charging and is firing! Run people!

**BEW!**

FWR: I've been hit! (_Falls_)

CSyaoran: Yay he's dead!

Kurogane: Although there was no Clow-

TRCSakura2: Kurogane-san!

FWR: (_Alive again_) What no Clow Reed?!

Everyone: You didn't have to blurt that out Kuro-ghee.

Kurogane: Sorry.

Yuuko: No! That chicken suit was annoying.

Watanuki: But you know Doumeki can't finish all the alcohol by himself! If you and Larg team up with Doumeki, I'm sure you guys can finish it all.

Yuuko: I know you are worried about me Watanuki but this is a flat no since I got a big bruise from all that pecking!

Watanuki: I knew you would say no so here is the chicken suit I quietly snuck out, RSyaoran-kun.

RBob, Yuuko: …

Watanuki: Please accept the price.

Yuuko: Why?! Based on how the price was written, it's only $7 USD of drinks. That's too little!

Kurogane: I don't think she gets that-

CCSBob: It is 738 million USD, if you removed the commas….

Kurogane: Well, don't tell her that.

RBob: Oh ok (_Puts on chicken suit_) I, he, she, they, if, for, when, why and, as…Ok I think I got it

**PECK!**

RBob: How did I get pecked??

**PECK!**

RBob: !! (_Yuuko was in a chicken suit as well_)…

Yuuko: Let's continue.

CSakura: Fine, but I STINK??

Peck

RSakura: You ate too much garlic.

CCSSakura: … oh.

RSakura: Ok! Thanks and I've been practicing! (_Does some intermediate level type break dancing decently_)

RBob: (_Very worried of RSakura and did not peck RSakura and everyone else after because of it_).

Mokona: Chocolate! Yummy! Oh better remember to brush our teeth after!

Kurogane: Do you two even have teeth? WHAM (_Got kicked by the Mokonas_)

Watanuki: A day off? Please Yuuko-san accept it!

Yuuko: Fine only this sake. (_Portal appears and the sake comes in_)

Watanuki: YAY! Day off!

Fai-moo: I finally get to talk! The last time I talked was two pages ago. OK! Yuui get 19 gallons of milk over here!

Yuui: Can't, we're still tied up. (_Fai_: _Oh right_)

Kuro-gaga: I'm can't turn into a 5 year old!

RSakura: Um…Intruder coming in?

Jin: (_From Detective Conan_) Here (_Pops a pill into Kurogane's mouth and left – and Kurogane turned into a 5 year old_)

Kuro-gaga: Oh no! I'm fwive again?!

Lady Suwa: (_out of nowhere_) Time for kindergarten, dear Kuro-son!

Kuro-gaga: I don't want to go to kin-di-ga-den….! AHH!

Yuuko: Ok he got turned into a kid, but don't worry everyone Kuro-chibi will turn back to normal later.

Doumeki: Smile. Ehh (_a very fake smile_)

Fai: You have to smile like this. (_A Fai grin_)

Doumeki: Ehh? (_Tries again but nope_)

Fai: No like this! (_Fai grin again_)  
Doumeki: Ehh? (_Still nope_)

_._

_After a while…_

.

Fai: (_a bit irritated_) No! GRUMBLE! Is he ticklish?

Holic Crew: No.

Fai: GAHH! (_Dives at Doumeki with Yuui and Watanuki and the viewer on his lap still_)

YIKES!

Watanuki: What is Fai-san doing???

Fai: Either Sakura, Tape! Scissors! Rope!

CSakura: Uh ok, here is the tape.

RSakura: Scissors. Rope

Fai: Frying Pan!

CCSSakura: Uh ok…(_Throws a frying pan to Fai_)

Fai: (_Cuts himself, Yuui and Watanuki loose and then does something to Doumeki_) There! He is smiling! Uhh I give up…(_plops down_)

Everyone: How di-…HAHAHA! (_breaks out laughing- Fai taped Doumeki's face into a goofy smiling face- which stays for the rest of the show _)

Kuro-gaga: Wat was the fwying pan for?

FWR: HAHA That – TWANG!

Bob3: Next.

Himawari: Wat-ta-nuki-kun likes me…? Really? I like him too. (_Didn't get the point_) Random question: if Watanuki-kun and Syaoran are the same being-

Zashiki-warashi: (_curious as well_) If you were taking this from the direction of Kingdom Hearts…

Ame-warashi: Could Watanuki be Syaoran's Nobody?

Kohane-chan: Himawari-chan - Sakura-chan's Nobody?

Everyone: (_And Ehhh…..face_) That was quite random you three…Well maybe…

Watanuki: A Nobody?! (_Took it by its literal meaning_) I'm not a nobody…am I? But I have a heart! (_Gets really sad_)

Yuuko: You three bad question.

Himawari, Kohane, Ame: Sorry…

Soel Mokona: Oh no, it's time for the end of this session of TRC Q&A Final Battle Part 2. It getting more close to the end of this show and the manga…SOB!

Larg Mokona: SNIFFLE!

Yuuko: Don't cry. (_Tries to comfort them_)

Mokona Modoki: You disappear and now this show is about to end…this is really sad….CRY.

Fai: So for the final 1 or 2 episodes- we'll tell you next episode if it is the last or not... it probably may be the last one...- it's an all-you-can-ask session of TRC Q&A to any of the characters of Tsubasa you would like to interrogate- so send in questions and requests about current stuff, non-current stuff, etc! But it would be nice if CLAMP tied up the loose ends, since there seems to be a lot more of story that needs to be answered…How many chapters are there left, does anyone know?

Kuro-gaga: Aren't you part of the cwew? You should know!

Soel Mokona: Well do _you_?

Kuro-gaga: (_Uh oh_) Uh…no.

Yuuko: I'm getting tired…nighty, night, everyone. We'll see everyone next time.

Kuro-gaga: I'm still not back to nowmal?!

Everyone: See you next time.

Kuro-gaga: Hwelp?

---

I really don't know…but anyways hope it was enjoyable.


	15. Chapter 15: TRC Final Battle Part 3

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to their respective owners and not me…

---

(_Setting: Instead of the usual TV studio, this episode takes place in the dream world with lots of portals to different worlds surrounding the group, with all the guests sitting in.)_

Kobato: Hi! I'm Kobato and this is Ioryogi.

Ioryogi: Hi…

Kobato: We've been here before but this time along with Fujimoto, we are guest hosts here with Yuuko-san today. As a lot of the questions have been addressed to the TRC and holic crew, we're just here to lessen Yuuko-san's duty. Thanks for letting us come in, Yuuko-san.

Ioryogi: I'll be busy searching stuff so you don't have to bother with me.

Fujimoto: Yuuko-san, just be aware I need to ask you something later.

Yuuko: No problem at all. It's ok Ioryogi-san go ahead and do your own stuff. Please continue.

Kobato: OK! Welcome everyone to the not final episode of TRC Q&A. The episodes will still remain as final battle until it actually finally concludes! Even since its not the end, the remaining shows will be an all you can interrogate session of everyone here, excluding me, session of questions, requests, and threats. (_Said in a determined Kobato-faced manner_)

Watanuki and Fujimoto: No threats, just questions and requests!

RSakura and RBob: And people disappearing for the second time (_Very gloomy face at the Clones_)

Mokona Modoki: We welcome all the guests of the dimensions that the TRC group has travelled through.

Ioryogi: (_Pops out- in its menacing Ioryogi look_) With the exception of FWR. (_Disappears_)

FWR: I'm the one always left out… and killed off…

Kobato: Wow there are a lot of people here (_Takes a look at all the people waving from their home dimensions_)

RBob: We have a lot of questions coming along even at this moment.

RSakura: That's right so keep sending them in

CSakura: And we'll do our best to answer.

CBob: Uhhhh. Why are our names Bob still?

Kuro-gaga: And why am I still wittle?

Fai: Aww, Kuro-gaga is still petit sized.

Yuuko, Lady Suwa, and Lord Suwa (_Out of nowhere_): Just like how you used to be. (_pinches cheeks_)

Kuro-gaga: OW!

CSakura: If its ok, I would like to introduce Hikaru, Umi and Fuu to the show, since this is technically the first time they appear as a crossover.

_(Sitting at their home dimension portal)_

Hikaru: Thanks and hiya everyone!

Umi: Sit still! (_irritated_)

Fuu: Thanks for letting us sit in.

RSakura: First thing first.

Mokona Modoki(s) and Maru and Moro: WAHHHHH! YUUKO-SAN! (_All hug each other)_

Yuuko: Now, now. (_Tries to comfort them…)_

Mokona Modoki: Now…WAHHHH! Sakura-chan..SNIFF Syaoran-kun (_Hugs the clones_ – _They try to comfort them as well_)

RSakura: Oh yes I need to get this straight! (_Everyone: Uhoh_) So you mean Syaoran's dad is himself and mom is me??? So it's not CCSBob and CCSSakura but PCBob and MCSakura?

Yuuko: Well only in the current time loop, maybe in reality RBob's parents are the originally assumed character. Unless CLAMP decides to even ruin this more…

Fai: Does DC and MC mean District of Columbia Bob and Mastercard Sakura?

Kuro-gaga: No you nim-wit! (_Attempts to strangle Fai but fails._)

RSakura: Dad Clone Bob and Mom Clone Sakura. Anyways, future mother-in-law then. (_Looks evilly at both clones_)

CSakura: I'm me not you! So don't boss me around!

RBob: Actually it's a shock to me too…

Yuuko: Since I'm not around you guys will have to solve the problems yourselves.

FWR: But I'll revive you, Witch of Dimensions! That will show my superiority over CLOW!

Yuuko: Shush! (_Kicks FWR out the door_)

CBob: So the show got extended due to a misinterpretation of when the show will end.

Fai: I really hope soon since I really need that retirement pension plan.

Soel Mokona: You're broke?

Larg Mokona; Hey you are the know it all! If you knew you were going to be broke why didn't you watch how you spend stuff??

Fai: BUT I went to Yuui's Ice Cream Fest! There were 308 different flavors to choose from! (_Gets dreamy_) Such as tiramisu, pistachio and (_goes on)_

Mokona Modoki: We'll need to try it later.

Fai: You won't be disappointed!

Mokona Modoki: Let us read the questions from the regulars first!

Kobato: Can I read it?

_**Bob-kun and Sakura-hime: Congratulations on being the first couple in Tsubasa to have a guaranteed happy ending.**_

_**Shizuka: What are your thoughts on what that egg does? Maybe it'll kill**_

_**Buttchin **_

_**Kimihiro: I'm sad you can't see spirits anymore. I frankly don't want your**_

_**original wish to be granted. That'll mean you can't Mugetsu!! How are you**_

_**feeling about that (not that losing Yuuko isn't sad)**_

_**Larg: I miss you! How can your earring's purpose be fufilled if you're gone?**_

_**Fay: After FWR is dead and this whole mess is done and over what are you**_

_**going to do? I mean, it's not like you can go back to Celes**_

_**Chitose of Edonis: Hey, can I have a copy of the virtual game world?**_

_**Seriously that game would be better than Zelda**_

_**No clue as to when the story's going to end but it'll be before the end of**_

_**summer. That's all I know. Before I go, glomps to everyone! **_

_**Demon Fox**_

CBob: Thanks.

CSakura: Thank you as well. But if we get out of this paradox…the ending might change again.

PCBob: But I will refuse to part with you my dear and everyone else!

CBob: We will stick together!

RBob: Uh…Father or the other existence or my head hurts!

PCBob & CBob: Yes?

RBob: Shush.

RSakura: It's nice you two found each other on a school trip…A field trip…haven't been on one for a long time… But is our ending going to be happy?

RBob: Maybe or maybe not.

RSakura:…so you think no?

Yuuko: Spoiler Alert! FWR will eventually admit Clow is superior through one more round of Rock Band and dies an unpleasant ending and since you guys are in the middle of nowhere, the clones wouldn't be made and RBob wouldn't be born and the continuing circle would be disrupted and RSakura would be living single for the rest of her life and safe from losing anything and everything else would have been back to normal before Syaoran came along.

RSakura: No way…

RBob: But he already officially got shredded…

Everyone:…

Yuuko: Really? (_Acts all innocent but the inner Yuuko – ALRIGHT!_)

Kuro-ojisan: Doumeki, your answer? I'm not old! I'm still petit!

Doumeki: Its mission is to be scrambled or sunny-side up.

Watanuki: ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT IS FOOD!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Doumeki: Just cook it!

Watanuki and FWR: …

RSakura: So Watanuki-kun?

Watanuki: I can still attract Mugetsu! See Fried Tofu! (_Waves fried tofu around_)

Everyone: YOU KNOW IT CAN'T EAT THAT! (_Bodyslams Watanuki_)

Watanuki: OWW I know but …(_In a lot of pain_)

RSakura: You do like Mugetsu don't you…?

Watanuki: It is a good companion during when you are alone, but …I'll miss it very dearly. So thanks Mugetsu.(_Tears up a little_)

Larg Mokona and Kobato: NEXT!

Fai: Good point…Celes got smashed by me. Old home world went poof unfortunately… Where should I l go?

Soel Mokona: How about you live with one of us?

Fai: Hehh?

Soel Mokona: Well probably not my Japan since Wata-kun has to look after Yuuko's shop now, and I don't want to be a burden…that means…I don't have a place to go either!!…Probably the BobxSakura couples would want some privacy…Where could we go? We're both homeless!

MCSakura: You can still come back to your Japan. Syaoran and I don't mind accommodating you two and also CSakura and CBob will be here.

(_Japan Dimension Portal_) Princess Tomoyo: There is a lot of room in my world.

(_Piffle Dimension Portal_) President Tomoyo: We welcome you two to our world if you want to come.

Kobato: Or ours.

Fai:…

Soel Mokona: So?

Fai: Eni meeny miney mo! (_Tries to pick one. Meanwhile…_)

RSakura: Oh before you start future father-in-law, you didn't grow up looking like Fujimoto-san at all or the other guy in Code Geass.

Fai: Yeah! You ruined my prediction! You're more like a young Syaoran with an overly mature face plaster on it! Or your barbar did a horrible hair cut. Hmph.

RBob: Please don't insult my father or …me like that!

Fai: Just an opinion.

DSBob: Sorry about that then Fai-san, Sakura-san…But why are you using Fujimoto-san as the basis of your prediction?

RSakura: He is the only one out of the Syaoran lookalikes that looked mature or adult looking.

DCBob: Sure…

MCSakura: You are…a …bit…correct…

DCBob: (_A bit shocked and worried_) Sakura…

MCSakura: (_Embarrassed_) Please go on.

RSakura: The next question to Ms. Chitose of Edonis. (_Moves the Edonis portal close to the group_)

Chitose: I agree, to me some parts of Zelda creeps me out… The game will require some extra hardware for your computer since the capability is a bit lacking. So expect a shipment to your house soon.

Yuuko: Could you show us what would a person need to experience the virtual game world?

Chitose: Normally you would come to the Edonis Park but if you have this adapter -(_goes on_)

.

.

.

Chitose: There. That is why it's not that recommended to play on your own computer unless you have some supercomputer or…peer to peer network…Just very complicated.

Yuuko:…Ok could we all get complimentary tickets to the park?

CSakura: Don't chicken out Yuuko-san. Can I try? (_Tips over due to the mass of adapters and electrocuted for frying the studio computer thus a blackout.)_

Fujimoto: Hand over the next one! I'll read it. (_Has a flashlight_)

_**Can't wait for Tsubasa to end! And yet, I'm sad...**_

_**Kuro: Kyaa~! You're so adorible when little! *huggles***_

_**Himawari: Wata-kun likes you you know...as in LOVES you? Thought you'd like to know.**_

_**Yuko-sensei: No! You can't die! You're my role modle! *cries* Also, could you make Fai and Yuui little again? I wanna play Mom with them. They're too cute and were deprived of love!**_

_**CCS!Syaoran and Sakura: How old were you when you had R!Syaoran?**_

_**C!Syaoran: I still hate you you know. NO ONE TOUCHS FAI WITHOUT MY**_

_**PERMISSION! And you left your Sakura too! **...**_

_**Fai and Yuui: I seem to abuse you two...^^;**_

_**Kohane: I love your hair. I wish I could get it that long...*sigh***_

_**Much love,**_

_**Icy**_

RSakura: Visitor alert.

Kuro-gaga: AKK! LET MWE GO! (_Viewer hugs Kuro-chibi_)

Himawari: Watanuki- Watanuki-kun loves me? You're kidding. (_CRASH!_) Watanuki-kun are you ok?! (_Wata-kun in a sad puppy face_)

Ame-warashi: Himawari-chan honestly are you that dense?

Zashiki-warashi: But then… (_Realizes Wata-kun loves Himawari but blushes at the thought of Watanuki and faints.)_

Yuuko: You know Wata-kun you break a lot of hearts. (_Moves Zashiki to a place to rest_) So you want the twins little? Mr. Gin! (_The twins got the shrinking pill from Detective Conan's story_)

Yuui: _(at his restaurant - was making dessert but now couldn't reach the counter_) …

Fai: Wow! I'm small now! (_Runs around_)

Kuro-gaga: Shush! (_Aiming to punch Fai_)

Yuui: _(Comes in out of nowhere in defense of Fai_) You can't hit that handsomely cute face right?!

Lord and Lady Suwa: Kuro-tan!

Kuro-gaga: Sorry

DCBob: 27

MCSakura: 26

CBob: I'm hated… (_utter shock_)

RSakura: You left cloney twice counting now.

CSakura: (_Cries)_ WHY? We could've disappeared together…

CBob: (_Shatters into a million pieces_)

RSakura: Now three times…

Fai: No worries it's just nice to help fans who always give us support. Besides Yuui loves it too.

Yuui: I guess.

Kohane: Thank you although it does require a fair amount of maintenance.

_**XD D'X its almost over! NO! but that was funny, especially the part with**_

_**domeki. lol, now, onto the questions:**_

_**: Why do you eat you friends? have you ever gotten a stomach ach from too much of kurogane's food? :D**_

_**: Do you know spanish, german, portuguese, french, etc?**_

_**TRC.: thats not what i ment by stink, btw, *evil smirk* do you think**_

_**you're though enough to fight for TRC.? :D**_

_**TRC.: Care to be the referee? (Hyuu~! that rhymes!)**_

_**Kuro-quack: Lay an egg! and, teach AL of the other how to use**_

_**swords~~! :D**_

_**Fai: Sing the Doom-song! :D**_

_**Millions of clone syaorans that are not our clone syaoran: DRINK AS MUCH SAKE AS YOU CAN BEFORE KUROGANE TEACHES YOU, AND KEEP IT A SECRET (y'know, BEFORE you get drunk, when you do, you're HIS problem!)!**_

_**Our TRC.: you are now... Lary! yay Larry!**_

_**TRC.: you're still bob. :D**_

_**Yuuko-sama: Hug everyone in the studio, PWEASE?**_

_**Wata-kun: Do you like waffles? ... Do you like pancakes? ... Do you like**_

_**french toast? CANT WAIT TO GET A MOUTH-FULL! *Shoves waffles in wata-kuns mouth* EAT IT!**_

_**Domeki-moo: do you like cows? how about milk? hm, i WOULD shove this cow in your face, but, i feel bad for making you smile (sorta) in the last one.**_

_**Himawari-chan: ...Hi. hm, OH! I GOT IT! will you go on a date with wata-kun?**_

_**Greetings from Tarah-Studios! -_Tarah_-**_

Soel Mokona: It's the only way to transport them around dimensions! How else are you expecting me as transportation to get everyone around?

Larg Mokona: Have you gotten a stomach ache yet?

Soel Mokona: Well not from his food but still yes I got a stomach ache once due to him. Remember that sometimes when Fai was still a vampire he would get sick because of Kuro-san not knowing he himself was sick and transfer the cold to Fai-san?

Kuro-chibi: HE WAS THE ONE WHO GOT SICK BECAUSE HE BOTHERED TO EAT.

RSakura: Yes…But you were the one who made him like that Kurogane-san.

Kuro-chibi:…(_My fault, again…_)

Soel Mokona: On one occasion Fai was sick and we were going to another dimension and right at that moment…

Larg Mokona: Fai-san barfed?

Fai-chibi: Don't remind me…

Soel Mokona: Yeah stomach ache…

Everyone: EWWWWWW.

Fuijimoto: Next.

Larg Mokona: Those languages yes as well I can speak whale as well!

(_Scene changes to ocean with everybody underwater – still breathing – watching Larg Mokona, who is talking to Dory, facing a whale.)_

Larg Mokona: You know in the movie you made the whale go away.

Dory: I tried many ways to ask him for directions, but he just swam away. (_sulks_)

Larg Mokona: Mooo…Weee neeeeed….

Toya: (_Clow World_) Is Larg sure that it can speak whale?

Larg Mokona: … toooo fiiinnnd hiiis sooooon.

Kuro-chibi: The whale is still swimming away.

Larg Mokona: Maybe a different dialect. Mmmmooowahhhh….

(_Suddenly, the whale returns_)

Dory: WOW, Teacher what did you do???

Larg Mokona: Wiiiii!

Whale: Wiiiiiii!

Everyone: WHAT?

Larg Mokona: Really? Whooo Rah! Rah! See Dory- (_Explains some stuff to Dory and a lively conversation between Larg, Dory and the Whale ensued_)

Watanuki: Larg can speak whale? (_surprised_) Does anyone know what they're talking about?

Yuuko: Um…I think they're talking about how awkward it is to see a lot of people suddenly in the ocean looking at them and especially the four-eyed person will definitely sink.

Watanuki: WHAT?! (_sinks_)

Kobato: Now Sakura-chan?

CSakura: Are you sure you aren't going to chicken out? I have magic powers!

RSakura: Yes I really need to see this. (_Opens a portal and a brawl breaks out_)

TRCBobs: Sakura! (_Real shocked RSakura did it and Clone worried about CSakura_)

Kuro-Chibi: I can't POOF

Fai-Chibi: Lay an egg! (_Changed Kuro-chibi to Kuro-quack_)

Kuro-quack: Quack Quack!

Kobato: What a cute duck! (_Hugs Kuro-quack_)

Kuro-quack: Quack! Quack!

DCBob: Leave Kurogane-san alone. (_Turns him back to a person, but could not to his original size – A bit dazed Kuro-chibi didn't teach the CBob Army_)

The CBob Army: Yes madam! (_Starts drinking_)

Kuro-chibi: STWOP! HWAVING A MILLION DWUNK BWATS IS GOING TO BE A PWOBLEM!

Yuuko: Hey you guys can help me finish some sake I have stored. Come on.

The CBob Army: (_Already drunk_) Ok.

_(Fai_, _drunk as well, sang the doom song_)

Kuro-chibi: …(_Doesn't know what to do anymore)_

CBob: Larry?

Fai-Chibi: Hey it'll work! (_No idea why, but starts singing_)

_(The scene changes to the Pinky and the Brain opening_ – _just with Fai as the Brain and Kuro-chibi as the Pinky_)

_The Pinky and the Brain_

_And Larry! (DCBob & CBob_)

_The Pinky and the Brain_

_And Larry!_

…  
Kuro-chibi: SHUSH! Stop the SINGING! (_getting really mad at Fai in a little kid Kurogane cuteness mad way_)

Larry: …

CSakura: Larry…and Bob?

RSakura: I'm sorry I don't think it'll stay but thank you for your suggestion on Syaoran-kun's name. CBob is shorter by one letter than Larry.

RBob: But that compensation of a letter is saved by me…

RSakura: "Uh no" according to this note from admin.

Yuuko: I guess I'll have to utilize something I did last show. I'm sorry I'm kinda cheap_._

(_Scenes changes and every single person present were tied up_)

Yuuko: Here I go! (_Hugs al_l) I hope my hug got transferred and brightened up your day.

Kuro-quack: I felt it and I don't want it. SMOOSH (_Yuuko squash Kurogane_)

Fai-Chibi and Yuui-Chibi: ChibiKuro is so COLD! Even as a kid!

Kobato and Himawari: Wow, everybody here is having so much fun. (_Happy_)

Kuro-quack: Its not fwun…(_Still squashed_)

Watanuki: Waffles are good. Pancakes sometimes gets a bit soggy and French toast…okiMMMPH (_Mouthful of pancakes_)

Doumeki-moo: Cows are great, milk is good for strong bones but the main reason why I like cows is!

Himawari and Sakura2: What?

Doumeki: Beef is from cows and now I want a steak! Watanuki, make dinner!

Watanuki: WHAT IS-

Yuuko: Make it two.

Mokona Modoki: No make it four!

Watanuki: NO!

Himawari: Make it five!

Watanuki: Ok anything for you Himawari-chan! (_Lovey-dovey)_

RBob: Your question Himawari-chan.

Watanuki: Will you come with me on a date?

Himawari: EHHHH… (_Watanuki cries_)

RSakura: I guess Himawari-chan doesn't want to…

Zashiki-warashi: Ummmm….(_Blushing even though Watanuki wasn't asking her_)

RSakura: Hey! (_Whispers to CSakura, who nods, and then both whisper to Watanuki_)

Watanuki: Himawari-chan, could you help me in cooking dinner by any chance? I'm sure with your help we can make a great dinner together.

Himawari: I can't…

Watanuki: I want to because I want to make it with you.

Himawari: …Ok…

Watanuki: Come on…

Ame-warashi: HURRY UP YOU TWO! OR THREE! I'M STARVING! (_Pushes Watanuki, Himawari-chan and Zashiki-warashi to the kitchen_)

CCSBob: Hey the time is up for this episode.

CCSSakura: Kobato-chan you'll have to end this episode.

Kobato: Oh right! Even though I didn't really do anything. Thanks for watching this session of TRC Q&A! Please send in questions & requests about all that has happened in TRC for TRC Q&A Final Battle Part 4!

Ioryogi: (_Reappears_) And watch Kobato when it come out.

Yuuko: Enough advertisements! I think I'll have to take over as host again.

Everyone: See you later! (_And the episode ends with the two chibi twins waves goodbye)_

---

Sorry for the randomness... And hope its ok. :)


	16. Chapter 16: TRC Final Part 1

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to their respective owners and not me…

---

(_Setting: Same as last chapter- a very big crowd.)_

Yuuko: Welcome everyone to the official last episode of TRC Q&A part 1. Sorry for the odd numbering but it was hard to arrange these shows…The whole show will be split into two short parts, so please stay tune.

Soel Mokona: So about a day or two ago, our whole crew had almost wanted to -

Everyone: APPEAL THE ENDING OF TRC!

Yuuko: But good old CLAMP kinda cleared it up.

RSakura: Although some extra clearing up of loose ends would have been appreciated.

Soel Mokona: What about the name corrections?

Kuro-chibi: (_still chibi_) Just to prevent confusion, although two specific characters have been already confusing on distinguishing who is who –

Fai: (_back to his normal size_) Who are you talking about? (_innocently_)

Kuro-chibi: All the characters will keep their names…(_Even me?..._) Although RSakura would have been changed to GTsubasa and RBob would have been changed to BTsubasa.

Yuuko: Lame names! This would be better. T-kun! (_T-kun: I'm T-kun now?!) _Start reading!

Fai: Ehh…Yuuko-san hang on. It's true that the Clone couple got "absorbed" by the Real couple and technically they disappeared as T-kun's parents as well RSakura-chan's parents are back, but we not acting anymore. So where did those two go to?

Soel Mokona: Yeah they didn't even say goodbye…

Kuro-chibi: When I get back to normal, those two need a beating! Really badly!

T-kun: Why?

Kuro-chibi: THEY-!

Yuuko: Shush!~ (_attempts to tie Kuro-chibi up_)

Kuro-chibi: They called quits and eloped to England!! GAH! Let GO OF ME! Are those two even old enough to do THAT?!

Everyone: WHAT?

Fai: While everyone is in a state of shock, let's start reading! This is from our regular, Demon Fox of Midnight. Sorry for taking so long to answer but we'll do our best!

_**I'm sad that there's only 2 more chapters left.**_

_**Yuuko: I don't care if your gone, but I'm totally blaming you for what  
happened to the clones/parents  
Kimihiro: Why did you make Yuuko your role model. Seriously, wearing her  
kimonos, gestures and phrases like hers, and forcing yourself (in the  
beginning) to smoke form that opium (?) pipe.  
Syaorans: It's so hard to tell your appearances apart right now. One of you,  
change your image!  
Kurogane and Fai: comfort the kids! When "Syaoran" comes back from the  
nothingness place, they'll be really sad  
Doumeki: You have four years to say anything you want to say to Kimihiro-kun  
(only because the story has gone 4 years into the future)**_

Fai: Ok everyone shock time is over. Yuuko-san?

Yuuko: (_shock_) I'm being blamed?! GASP! Fine I take full responsibility for all legal litigation that may come.

Larg Mokona: But Yuuko-san…you're dead…

Yuuko: That's the point. Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha (_The Tomoyo type laugh_)

Kuro-chibi: What an obnoxious women…

RSakura: Watanuki-kun?

Watanuki: You are asking why? Because…I'M FEI WONG REED! I'LL MAKE YUUKO-SAN COME BACK!

Yuuko:…

T-kun: You mean…

Kuro-chibi: The bad guy…

Fai: All this time was Watanuki…

Soel Mokona: They both want Yuuko-san back…could it be?

T-chan: No…(_shocked_ - _that she's T-chan now_)

Watanuki: Just joking.

Yuuko: OH, THIS GIVES ME LEGIT REASON TO BEAT YOU UP!

Watanuki: I said just joking! (_Gets mauled along with FWR and everybody else gets utterly suspicious_)

Himawari: Look guys, they do have the same desire, but there is no way Watanuki-kun is Double chin over there! I can prove it!

Everyone: How?

Himawari, Ame-warashi, Kohane, Ame-warashi and Doumeki: COOK!

(_Setting: Changes to the Tsubasa kitchen set_)

Himawari: Tamagoyaki! NOW!

(_Watanuki: Beautifully done tamagoyaki, FWR: Burnt/inedible_)

Himawari: See?

Yuuko: (_Tasting both eggs_) Yeah you're right Himawari-chan. Sorry Wata-kun, you cook like Clow, I've tried Double-chin's food before - very inedible.

Watanuki: It's ok…(_Very mangled up though_)

FWR: (_Very crushed_)

Doumeki: Everyone I would like to do a Watanuki-impression,

Everyone: Really?

Doumeki: If the past Watanuki saw his present self…

Everyone: Yes?

Doumeki: (_In a perfect Watanuki form_) GET UP YOU LAZY BUM! THERE IS SO MUCH CHORES TO DO! ESPECIALLY DOUMEKI IS BOUND TO ASK FOR FOOD AGAIN!

Himawari and Larg Mokona: That was such a perfect imitation! Doumeki-kun!

Watanuki:… (_about to vent_)

Everyone: The old Watanuki is coming back! (_cheering mode_)

Watanuki: I need to go to the washroom. _**CRASH!**_

Yuuko: How lame…T-kun?

T-kun: I changed my clothes…

Fai: Everyone was sad! We tried our best…

Kuro-chibi: They got over it end of story! Next!

Fai: Yeesh, Kuro-chibi is still puny mean _(Smacks Kurogane on the head)_

T-chan: Although it was a bit amusing that one of the questions asked in a previous TRC Q&A got officially addressed.

Doumeki: This is my four year speech.

Himawari: Eh, but Watanuki-kun isn't back from the washroom…

Kohane: Do you think he is ok?

Doumeki: Don't.

T-chan: Why?

Doumeki: (_talks in a loud voice_) I WANT FRIED RICE, MISO SOUP, GYOZA … (_goes on for a little while_) RIGHT NOW!

Watanuki: (_appears from the ceiling_) WHY CAN'T YOU COOK IT YOURSELF YOU LAZY BUM! Grumble. (_Goes off cooking_)

Everyone: Old Wata-kun is back! (_Cheerfully_)

T-chan: So now here is our second submission, another regular, here I go.

_**-.-' Poor Watakun.  
Well, I've got a few threats. (:D)  
Larry: Try and control ALL of your drunk clones.  
Kuro-chibi: You can be big again if you be nice to Moko-chan and Fai/Yuui for  
a week.  
Yuuko: (whisper:) make Kuro-chibi super old, like, 80 years. ;)  
Watanuki: Take these water wings next time you swim... (blue water wings)  
All: Does anyone like GIR from Invader Zim?  
CSakura: U cant beat me! I'm abnormally strong and can snap you like a twig!  
I actually almost broke someone's hand recently... o.0**_

_**Miyu the Homicidal Maniac**_

T-chan: Larry? Oh right…Um Larry took off with you know who… But.

T-kun: THE CLONES ARE STILL HERE!! (_Runs in a terrorized manner with a bazillion of CBobs with ladles after him_) DOWN BOYS! (_Tries to control the clones. Meanwhile…_)

Fai: Kuro-chibi there is an antidote for your smallness, are you willing to accept or no?

(_And then Fai, Yuuko, Mokona2 and Yuui, out of nowhere were evilly smiling at Kuro-tan_)

Kuro-chibi: Grumble…

Yuuko: Please ponder.

Kuro-chibi:…No.

Yuuko: Bad choice. POOF.

Kurogane: Why did I turn back to normal?

Yuuko: The proper price was required, since your … stubbornness of not willing to be nice to Moko-chan, Fai and Yuui…(_ticked off as well_) it managed to balance the request from the viewer enabling you to be your normal age.

Kurogane: All right!

Yuuko: But I can still change you at a blink of an eye...

Kurogane: Oh um...(_stays quiet_)

Watanuki: I can swim now! (_SINKS_ _still_)

Yuuko: Does everyone know about Gir?

T-chan: Was it the character that sings that unusual "Doom song" that Fai sang drunk last episode?

T-kun: I don't really know much about that character though…(_still struggling to control the drunk CBob/Larry clones_)

Fai: He makes the most plain nonsense comments and actions I've ever seen. (_Was thinking about it_)

Kurogane: You've seen it?

Fai: The funny parts. Anyways, Kuro-tan remember to mail in what you want for dinner later!

Kurogane:…

T-chan: You ask Fai-san to cook for you here too?

Soel Mokona: Like in Horitsuba?

Yuui: Yes, he does if he doesn't he'll starve.

Everyone else: You can't cook??...What CAN you cook?

Kurogane: Steak.

Fai and Yuui: Raw, cut off from a wild game, not marinated and gave him an awful case of diarrhea and food poisoning last week.

Everyone: Tsk, Tsk, Tsk (_waving finger at Kurogane_)

Kurogane: Eesh, Next.

Soel Mokona: Question! Before the next one is addressed. Sakura-chan, in this Q&A you were being written that you never knew what happened in this whole journey, but officially like Syaoran-kun you could see what has happened as well, so?

T-chan: Do you think I honestly wanted to see what happened? Its just that the off stage attitude of CSakura was constantly bugging me that I really wish we were not connected. But story-wise I guess I'll have to live with it, but that means…I have to take this challenge?!

T-kun: DON'T! If that girl can almost break someone's hand recently, think of what she can do to YOU, Sakura-chan!

T-chan: (_pouts_) I'm strong enough, Syaoran…(_peeved and utterly ignores T-kun_) I'll take up your challenge! (_T-chan: In determined mode)_

Fai and Mokona: Go! Sakura-chan!

Mokona Modoki: So while the match between RSakura-chan vs the viewer commences, we're having a commercial break. So please send in questions, requests and threats for the official last part of TRC Q&A!

---

One more to go!


	17. Chapter 17: TRC Final Part 2 The End

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to their respective owners and not me…

---

(_Setting: Same as last part- a very big crowd.)_

Yuuko: Welcome back everyone and welcome to those who decided to be lazy until now to turn on the TV to watch the final portion of TRC Q&A. This segment is for the final commenting regarding how you as viewer felt about TRC and vent it to the cast and crew here.

T-chan: Also as there were also submissions to the Clone couple, during the - rather oddly and overly long - commercial break, we all flew to England and dragged them back.

CBob: You didn't have to be that rough…(_in pain_)

Soel Mokona: You two didn't even say goodbye properly so it's proper that you two are here.

CSake: Sorry about that...

Larg Mokona: As courtesy, we'll start reading the new submissions. You can unload it here! (_Kurogane was bringing in all the mail on a cart, with Fai and Yuui on top of all of it, and straining his back while at it_)

T-kun: Let's start! This is from Caseydraft001

_**AW! not one more make it two more!**_

_**okay then...  
Cloney: Glomp you, kiss you, and do what i ask for the rest off the chapter or  
so (plus go out with me for one day)  
Tsubasa-kun: same with your pops ^_^  
Tsubasa-chan: glomp and stay in a nice room for the rest of the episode with  
"sugar,spice,and everything nice"  
Sakura: Hug and same thing with tsubasa-chan but you stay in a dark room with  
nightmare-ish stuff...  
fai and yuui:glomp,kiss,and do anything random and funny as long as you can  
Kura-seltzer: glomp,kiss(on cheek),and try to get drunk for once even if you  
have one arm  
wata-kun: glomp,kiss,give me a bento that'll never end, and go out with me  
with tsubasa-kun and cloney  
do rake key: hug,and don't eat watanuki's cooking for the rest of the chapter  
or so or the chicken suit will be used on you  
himawari-chan and kohane-chan: glomp and do whatever you heart desires  
and finally yuko-sama:Glomp,and try to find a world that'll aleast keep you  
cloney and sakura alive for the rest of your lives!  
=payment=...  
a)the whole world of sake  
b)keep all for my tsubasa/holic/holitsuba drawings  
c)my camera  
d)my stories  
e)anything i can pay instead of these  
or f)all of the above...^_^  
(i'm randomized today!)**_

T-chan: Guest coming in! (_Portal opens –visitor comes in and does the glomping on the proceeding individuals_)

CBob: Go out with you? Sorry I'm busy.

CSake: Never! He gets to stay with me. (_snuggles up to CBob and kicked the poor visitor off._)

T-kun: My pops, who is me who is not in existent anymore is here…AHHH! (_gets confused in the Bob way)_

Fai: Sorry he is still very distraught about his existence.

T-chan: Oh. Thank you.

CSake: Why am I constantly being bullied for?!

T-chan: You just kicked the poor girl off, what do you think???

Fai: Ok. Understood!

Yuui: Heads up. I have nothing to do with Fai's evilness that might occur.

Yuuko: That's fine.

Kurogane: Well at least I know now who to pin the blame on, if anything happens.

T-chan: Kurogane-san, do you still use those cell phone cameras from a while ago to blackmail people still?

Kurogane: !!! Uh no.

T-chan: It's just that I found one bugged in your house the other day.

Kurogane : Ehh! Let me see. (_Hacks into the phone – very out of character_) …DING (_a shocked face_)

CSakura- Who is it from?

Kurogane: Fai and Yuui! Why is there a camera phone in my kitchen?!

Fai and Yuui: You constantly can't cook so whenever possible we check the camera to ensure that there isn't a dead corpse on the floor.

Yuuko: (_All impressed_) See? How much the twins worry about you?

Kurogane: Shush, I'm just sapping food off them.

Fai and Yuui: _SHOCK! _You were using us?!

T-kun: Is that normal?

T-chan: You are as well, right? You guys are journeying so you as well as Kurogane-san are eating the food.

T-kun and Kurogane: (_In a moping manner_) But he offered to cook!

Kura-seltzer: (_gets glomped_) Ugh… Get drunk?

Yuuko: Ready, Aim, Fire!

President Tomoyo: Let's see if he gets drunk or not! (_Created a water gun filled with alcohol and was aiming right at Kuro-tan's mouth from her portal)_

Kuro-seltzer: MMPH (Panicking)

Princess Tomoyo: Let me add Shirisagi Castle's most aged wine to the experiment! (_Kurogane:!!!!!!!_)

Amaterasu: Oh bother…

Yuuko: Please tell us of the results later. Wata-kun!

Wata-kun: A BENTO THAT'LL NEVER END?!?!...

Doumeki: In other words, Cook!

Wata-kun: I'll let Yuui-kun to do the cooking, (_Pushes Yuui into the scene_) I'll go out right now!

Doumeki and Yuui: Come back here!

T-kun and CBob: (_Bewildered while being dragged – but the going out only went out as far as the stage door because…_)

PECK, PECK, PECK, PECK, PECK,PECK, PECK!

Do Rake Key: Ow. That hurts. (_Is acting as if it didn't hurt even though he said ow._)

Yuuko: Oh that chicken suit is irritating…(_stares at it_)

Do Rake Key: (_Goes into Robot Doumeki Mode_) Must destroy irritant. (_Turns around, aims at the chicken suit with his special arrows and Doumeki destroyed the chicken suit as well as whoever-the-hapless attempting–to-force-Doumeki-to-wear-the-costume staff member was with it…_)

T-kun, CBob, Wata-kun:…!!!!!!

Yuuko: OH! Thank you Doumeki-kun! That suit was getting on my nerves.

Do Rake Key: … I feel funny…

T-kun, CBob, Wata-kun: You just impaled the chicken … (_mortified_)

_(Stage door opens with paramedics appearing with a stretcher and carries the wounded staff out.)_

T-kun, CBob, Wata-kun: But what about the chicken?!

T-chan: The chicken is fine, next.

Himawari: I want to try out more of Watanuki-kun's dishes.

Kohane: I…want to see everyone in the world happy…

Yuuko: Typical answers. Hmm…a world.

Kuro-seltzer: Your kitchen. So I can have equipment to give you all a good beating. (_totters off and eventually becomes hung over and sleeps on the floor_)

Soel Mokona: Boy, is Kuro-tan violent.

President Tomoyo: My…That wine you brought is quite strong…

Princess Tomoyo: Oh-ho-ho-ho I knew Kurogane couldn't stand up to it.

Amaterasu: I am not involved in this – don't look at me.

Princess Tomoyo: But the only world left that would work is the Dream World, right?

Yuuko: Yes but maybe the three boys' journey might find a new dimension that will make it happen but until then…

CSake: We're as dead as a doornail.

CBob: Sakura-chan… (_sweatdrops_)

Soel Mokona: So what is the price for us telling the audience about this?

Fai, Yuui and Italy (_Out of nowhere_): PAAASTAA! (_All three does it like how Italy does it_)

…!

Fai and Yuui: Italy Veneziano?!

T-kun: Hey you wrote a letter to us, since you're here what did you want to ask us about?

Italy: (_starts to panic and mechanically recite his letter_…) H-i- TRC – Cre-w My-Nam-e-is-Italy-Vene-

T-chan: Let me do something. Oh and whatever happens in the next little portion, please be forewarned that I do not take responsibility for whatever you see next. (_Takes Italy backstage and does something with her power. On the stage screen, the audience sees what is in Italy's mind_)

---

_Italy__: Hmm…Tsubasa-hime is telling me to think over properly what I am going to ask the group. What was I asking again? Right!_

_**For the international problem of green house gases and global warming, what do you suggest to solve the problem?  
**_

_(Sudden realization_)_**  
**_

_Ahhh! Global warming! Please don't kill me! I have relatives living on the planet! I'll do anything! don't kill me! Weh weh weh weh! *ties a white hanky on a olive branch and waves it around*___

_**Do you have any suggestions on how to solve our world economic down turn? All I can think of is to use my trusty case of pasta…**_

_Hey I wonder where can I get water to boil my pasta…__**  
.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
AHH! **__It's the English army! Weh weh weh *Runs away*  
England: I'm not very sure how this happened....__and why am I in his mind?!  
Austria: I'm not sure, either but allow me to express my confusion with a piece of Bach.  
England: WHY ARE YOU HERE? AND WHERE DID THAT PIANO COME FROM?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Italy: I'm safe now…I should probably finish my questionnaire._

_**My doctor diagnosed me with a phobia called "Anatidaephobia". He told me it is a serious type of phobia not to be taken lightly. And I do have to agree, since ducks have been causing mutiny against me! I have nothing against those ducks! Do any of you know how many recorded cases of "Anatidaephobia" are known in the world?**_

_**Also I think somebody is watching me while I'm sitting here backstage waiting for Tsubasa-hime to let me back on…This feels creepy…Is that a DUCK? Is it? **_

_Oh I'm allowed back onstage, but first._

_(Kicks the duck out of his mind and the duck flies out of the stage screen- everyone:!!!)_

_Good Riddance_

---

T-chan: We're back.

Italy: I guess I'm ready to ask…

Everyone: Maybe we should have just read the letter…(_Is he honestly Roman Empire's descendent???_)

T-kun: So you want our opinion of how would we solve green house gases?

Fai: I would do some sort of special chemical reaction and blow all the gases up into a safe type of gas.

Yuui: Wouldn't you be creating more fumes that could cause problems?

Fai: Oh right. Hmm.

T-chan: Grow more plants and trees. And that will hopefully help with Clow Country making it prettier and hopefully block out the desert sandstorms that always occur.

Yuuko: I'll get another planet and move all the humans onto that planet.

Kuro-tan: (_half asleep_) That is insane!

Soel Mokona: And Yuuko-san you would need a price to do it…

Yuuko: The price would be…me to be QUEEN OF THE WORLD!

Kuro-tan: I REFUSE! (_still half asleep_)

Yuuko: Oh really? Then die from all that heat in your overly black ninja outfit! (_Squishing Kurogane's face – who is wide awake now- in an angry state_)

CSake: I would BLAST it away.

Fai: You have me intrigued. How?

CSake: I would stuff Tsubasa over there into a cannon and all her super powers will disintegrate the gases while she meets her end in the sun.

Fai: You two don't like each other don't you…

T-chan: Yep.

Larg Mokona: Hey Kuro-tan, what would you do??

Kuro-tan: Grr…Sigh. I would use a Hamejiryugin and blast the core of the problem.

T-kun: Why are you all resorting to explosives and violence??! I would vacuum all the greenhouse gases and -

Yuuko: Send it to the sun to make it all go BOOM!

T-kun: How did you know?!

Larg Mokona: You're too easy to guess, but to be honest, where are you thinking of getting a vacuum at that size??

T-kun: You, your sis, and Doraemon's pocket.

Larg Mokona: Ha Ha Ha, you're kidding. (_The Bob determined look_)

Soel Mokona: I'm afraid not. RUN!

T-kun: Help me you two! (_CBob and Wata-kun were forced to help _)

Fai: While the three boys are getting the vacuum, here's water to boil your pasta.

Italy: Thank you. How did you know? Yay! I can cook pasta now!

Yuui: Here's the stove. And here is more pasta for you. (_brought in a lot of pasta_) About how the world economic downturn can be solved is that you, Italy, go buy a lot of pasta and all the pasta you get yourself will definitely re-boost the economy since the pasta you buy will require people to make them and that means jobs will be needed to be filled to make all the yummy pasta you're going to buy. Got it? You're going to save the WORLD! and then all of the world will revolve around Italy! And that I have a job to keep. (_Kurogane and Fai_:…_)_

Italy: That's a good idea.

(_While Italy is cooking pasta…_)

Soel Mokona: What does Ana-ti-dae-phobia mean?

Yuuko: Anyone? And why are ducks in this?

On Stage Members: Nope.

Yuuko: Backstage?

Himawari: Let me check…Found it

.

_Anatidaephobia -- the fear that somewhere, somehow, a duck is watching you_

_._

Everyone:…

T-chan: Can I be excused?

Yuuko: Sure go ahead. So Italy-kun it must be really serious type of phobia.

Italy: Yes. I'm honestly sure those ducks are plotting against me…

Fai: Would you mind describing it?

_(A rubber duck attached to a string comes silently down from the roof- only the audience is aware of this_)

Italy: (_starts shaking_) Like now! WHERE IS THAT DUCK?!

Yuuko: There's a duck?!

Fai: Now this is creeping me out too. Sccaaarrryyy…

CSake: A duck? Where?

CBob: A DUCK?!

Soel Mokona: A duck? I want to go sit on it!

(_Camera zooms up to the walkways above stage_)

T-chan: We officially have 5 cases of anatidaephobia confirmed…Anyways we'll be going back downstairs now.

(_Camera goes back to main stage_)

Soel Mokona: We officially have 5 cases of anatidaephobia confirmed…?

Italy: How did you all know what I was asking?! GASP! It must be you guys who were reading my mind!...You didn't see me run from England did you?

Everyone: (_Nods Yes)_

Germany: (_Out of nowhere_) I TOLD YOU NOT TO RUN! Where is that England?! I'll have to give him a big beating. Grr.

Italy: I'm ok now, Germany. Don't worry! (_Both run away_)

T-chan: Thank you Italy-kun for coming in. Now our next Q&A from Demon Fox of Midnight.

_**It's over *sob*  
Larg: So now Tsubasa, Kuro-puu, and Fay can basically choose the world  
they're going to next with your earing? Or is it still random with frequent  
visits to Clow and xHolic's dimensions?  
Tsubasa-hime: Are you gonna be the next priestess like Nadeshiko?  
Syaoran-kun, Sakura, Fujitaka, Nadeshiko:Why did all of you choose the same  
name for your children??  
Tsubasa:Have fun on your eternal journey! (Do you honestly believe that your  
parents will come back?)  
Kimihiro:Wait, what was the other egg for? Also good luck with your first  
customer!**_

_**Now I'm going to fill the void of Tsubasa Chronicles with Kobato.**_

Larg Mokona: Yep! New worlds will be random but worlds my earring has memories of will be visitable when they want. This way they can travel, without having the fear that T-kun will never ever see T-chan again and the Tomoyo2 will have no one to beat up on while Fai roots on for the girls.

Kurogane: That is a FEAR!! (_shivers_)

T-chan: Moko-chan thanks for doing all that.

Larg Mokona: No problem!

T-kun: Question - You were never with us but how in the world did you get all those memories?

Larg Mokona: Mokona did copy, paste and send.

T-kun: Copy, paste and send?? You can copy memories?

Soel Mokona: Yes I'm MOKONA The-

Kurogane: Photocopier.

Mokona2: HEY!

T-chan: Yep, unless I suddenly wanted to change occupations, but if I do keep this job… that would mean Yukito-kun will have no job…! Maybe I shouldn't become the next one…

Nadeshiko: But you've been trained since you were little to do the job, you can't quit now.

CSake: Yeah, slacking off is not good!

T-chan: But Yukito-kun will be unemployed! You don't want a friend to have no means to support himself, do you mother?

Nadeshiko: No… but I'll find a new job for Yukito-kun ok? So don't worry.

Fujitaka: What do you have in mind?

Yuuko: I have a suggestion!

Larg Mokona: Try out all the foods that Wata-kun make with Doumeki-kun, besides Yukito-kun does have a large appetite.

Yukito: That appetite belonged to the CCSYukito not me! I can barely snarf down a bowl of rice let alone a whole grocery bag of food just for lunch.

Yuuko: (_orders_) You said "snarf", go eat.

Watanuki: … Did I hear myself correctly? There is gonna be two DOUMEKIS?!

Doumeki: Yep now serve up. (_Doumeki and Yukito (sweatdrops) were waiting at the table – Watanuki spazzes out_).

Fai: Watanuki-kun, make it three!

Yuui:…I'll help.

Fujitaka: Why did we choose the same name for your children? Well…

Nadeshiko: I had initially lived in a cubed house – not like the houses you see in Clow- and I fell off my house roof and landed on Fujitaka. And because of that story and that Toya's name started with T, we eventually had discussions and named RSakura, Tsubasa.

Toya: Mom! What were you doing on the roof of a building?

Fujitaka: She was doing laundry and slipped off, even though there were almost-a-meter-high railings around the roof…

Toya, T-chan: (_Mom is clumsy…_)

Fai: So why did you two name RBob, Tsubasa?

CBob: We just thought it up.

CSake: Yep we did.

Kurogane: No, honestly why did you two name him that? Or else I'll be beating you up right now.

CBob: (_Intimidated_) Well…I was having a couple of drinks at a gathering with all the men.

CSake: (_Intimidated as well_) One too many…

CBob: And we were merrily singing. This friend's house is right over a river.

CSake: The singing got way out of control that a certain individual crashed right through the windows into the river.

Yuuko: Let me guess you saved this certain person? (_staring at CBob_)

T-chan: You did that while you were pregnant?

CSake: Yes. And since he was intoxicated I decided to ask him and had recorded his answer if we could name our boy Tsubasa. He said "SURE!"

CBob: (_tearing up_) I wanted to call him Andy.

T-chan:…Wow you're evil.

T-kun: …I was named when dad was intoxicated… Anyways, thank you. We'll definitely do our best and have fun.

Soel Mokona: Do you think we'll be able to find a world where your parents will come back?

CBob: You better find one kid or else you'll be grounded.

T-kun: …Yes dad.

Yuuko: But make sure you quit after you see Fai starting to age understood?

Fai: Me age?

Yuuko: Yes that means Fai is getting tired and most likely your source of gourmet food will be ending soon.

Fai: Oh I see.

Kurogane: But we can get more food from Yuui.

Yuuko: (_Smacks Kurogane in the head_) In TRC, the cooking skill of Yuui is in Fai so when Fai starts to refuse to cook. You guys better come home.

T-kun: Ok. Next question.

Watanuki: The other egg?

Doumeki: I told you food.

Watanuki: It is the key in finding the world where Yuuko, CSyaoran and CSakura can live in.

Yuuko: Really?!

Watanuki: I was just guessing…since everybody seems so dejected about the loose ending that I wanted to brighten up the mood.

_**CRASH!**_

Yuuko: (_bulldozing Watanuki_) DO NOT EVER DO THAT AGAIN! Getting my hopes up too high and then bringing it down ruins my blood pressure you know?!

Watanuki: Sorry!! AKK!

Kobato: (_out of nowhere_) Watch Me!

Ioryogi: (_out of her bag_) Watch Dobato fail miserably at working towards her wish.

Kobato: I'M NOT DOBATO! AND I'LL SUCCEED!

Ioryogi: REALLY? (_Starts breathing fire_ _and chases Kobato off screen_)

Yuuko: Okies, buh-bye. To officially end, we must also see the ending of holic. And then you can fill that void with Kobato understand? (_waving a stern finger at the audience_)

Kurogane: Although who knows how long that will take…

CSake: Next is from Miyu-Luva.

_**Lol, Good Chapter.  
Moo=EVIL  
Oink=AWESOMENES!  
Kuro-puu: You are strange... moo. ;)  
Fai: ANSWER QUICKLY: Pepsi or Cola (Coke)?  
Kuro-mokona: Can you inhail everyone like shiro mokona?  
Syaoran clone: Can I call you Lemon? YOU ARE NOW LEMON!  
Yuuko: I'll give you anything if you turn Kuro-piggy into a piglet, and  
Syaoran/Lemon into a talking Lemon. :D  
Sakuras: who would win in an arm wrestle between you two?  
All: Moo!**_

Kuro-puu: I'm not a cow!!!

Fai: Yes you're strange, you didn't even get that.

Kuro-puu: (_ticked_) Who was asking for your opinion?!

Fai: Pepla!

Soel Mokona: Is that a new drink?

T-kun: The viewer was asking Pepsi or Coca Cola…

Fai: Well if one of them had alcohol in it, I would totally advocate that one but since that is not the case, both of them! Although I would still prefer alcoholic based beverages…

Larg Mokona: Let me try. (_Could only inhale spirit type creatures up, as well as Mugetsu and Princess Esmeralda_)

Watanuki: Mugetsu!!

Jade Country People: Princess!

Larg Mokona: Nope.

CBob: Quit giving me weird names!

T-chan: Lemon-kun!

Lemon:…

Yuuko: Hey I can turn you into Kuro-P-chan!

T-chan: But P-chan _**is**_ black. (_Ranma ½_)

Kuro-piggy: No! I'll live with the name change but not actual changes!

Lemon: Same here. (_In the panicky Bob wave_)

Yuuko: Wow that's a first I've ever heard…Ok Kuro-piggy but viewer if you give me a year subscription to cable I'll do your request.

Kuro-piggy and Lemon:…

T-chan: Arm wrestle?

CSake: Are you ready??

T-chan: Let's see who wins! (_Both girls pump power to their arms in a faceoff match of arm wrestling and the scenery turns into something similar to a Dragon Ball energy match_)

Yuuko and Fai: This looks exciting!

T-kun, Lemon: You two, you're going to destroy the place!

Soel Mokona: Stop it, Sakura-chans! Go do something, Brute Force! (_pointing at Kuro-piggy_)

Kuro-piggy: I can't handle their power level.

Mokona2: JUST GO! _**BOOT! **__(Manages to kick Kuro-piggy_)

Tomoyo2: Moooooooo!

Kurogane: Why are you two mooing?

Princess Tomoyo: Moo-ve Kuro-tan.

Kuro-piggy: I'M NOT EVIL! And Fine I'll move... (_Prepares his sword_)

Fai: Square root of 16!

.

.

.

.

Lemon: 4?

_**SMASH! **_(_The two Sake-chan's match started to disintegrate parts of the stage that some pieces that didn't disappear were propelled into the all sorts of directions_)

Kuro-piggy: Ow, ow , OW! Next time say FORE!

T-chan: Let's end this now!

CSake: Wait a moment!

_**BOOM**_

Doumeki: The winner is Tsubasa-hime!

CSake: I said, wait a moment! (_Angry mode - her arm didn't go all the way down and is pushing T-chan's arm back up_)

Watanuki: Uh oh, CSakura-chan is coming back!

.

_(Audience and Guests were cheering for either side)_

.

_Achoo._

_**CRASH! **_(_Broke the two girls' concentration_)

Yuuko: Sniff, Ahem. (_The Sake2 figures that Yuuko must have done it on purpose and stares annoyed at Yuuko_). It's a tie. Here is one from Sakura Mizuki.

_**To the TRC Q&A crew:**_

_**T-kun: CBob became a feather…? And you absorbed him?**_

_**T-chan: If you were able to call all your feathers back just like that, why didn't you or CSakura do that in the first place?**_

_**CBob: You became a feather…?**_

_**CSake: If Larg's earring has your memories of Clow Country, so you were losing memories while gaining memories at the same time?**_

_**Kurogane: Could you teach me some of your sword moves? I have my own sword, but its kind of useless since I really don't know how to use it.**_

_**Fay: Officially your name is spelt as "Fay" but for this whole season of TRC Q&A your name was written as "Fai", are you ok with it?**_

_**Soel Mokona: You look cute with Larg's earring on. **_

_**Larg Mokona: You are just honestly funny and awesome, Larg. Especially when Watanuki served you your drinks and snacks. I'm sorry though but in a recent chapter when Watanuki was going to make snacks for guests, what was that thing on your head?**_

_**Yuuko: Please end this show quickly.**_

_**Watanuki: Cook or prepare to sink.**_

_**Doumeki: Are there any tips you can give regarding archery, in getting a bulls-eye?**_

_**Himawari: Cook with Watanuki! I want to see how your dishes will turn out!**_

_**Kohane: How has life been for you?**_

_**Zashiki-warashi: Whenever you meet Watanuki, try not to go all red, please? You end up being like many girls in other manga/animes who faint when seeing the person they're in love with.**_

_**Ame-warashi: Can you make where I am rain instead of snow since it is kinda cold, but don't do freezing rain!**_

_**Holic Group: Thank you for all your hard work in all the technicalities required so this show can air. Do you think there will be a Q&A season for holic by any chance?**_

_**Fuuma: I love your sunglasses, where did you get them? Also your marriage to Mokona was so heart warming.**_

_**Kamui: You have a cravat - that makes you awesome.**_

_**Chitose: Like many of the submitters from before, can you somehow bring your game to all of us in the audience?**_

_**Eagle: And your game as well?**_

_**President Tomoyo: You got Kuro-tan's arm fixed, was it too small or something?**_

_**Princess Tomoyo: So Kurogane is away, whom do you have to pester then now?**_

_**Toya: Monster!**_

_**Clow: So you broke Kero and Yue's heart when you moved to Clow, how are you going to make up to that?!**_

_**All: What will you all do now that TRC is over and holic is near its end? **_

Yuuko: Wow, a very long letter of compliments, questions, threats, requests and randomness. T-kun?

T-kun: Um yes, although I do have to admit its quite mind boggling why he turned into a feather. (_Then T-kun gets into the Bob confused mode_)

T-chan: Ask her.

CSake: I didn't have the memory and knowledge that I could do that.

T-chan: Really?

CSake: It's TRUE! (_Frantic Sakura mode_)

Lemon: Yes, so Tsubasa and Watanuki could get out of where they were imprisoned in. Is there something wrong?

CSake: I guess so… I've been ripped off…

Kurogane: Is it possible I take a look at your sword's quality and condition?

T-chan: Sword coming in. (_A special looking super blade comes in_)

Kurogane: !!! Wow… Interesting looking sword. A bit heavy…And you are a girl who can wield this? Can I try something? _Hama… Ryu-o-jin!_

Yuuko: Don't you dare! (_GLARE_)

_**SMASH-YO!**_

Kurogane: Wow.

(_Took out half of the TV station building_)

Kurogane: …Ok I agree. Here's my contact info, call me in a bit. (_Sends a business card along with the sword back through the portal_)

Fai: Scary Kuro-tan…(_Scared Fai mode_)

Soel Mokona: Fai-san, your answer?

Fai: Oh right! Correct my name is supposed to be spelt "Fay" but I don't mind. As long you can pronounce my name, that's fine with me.

Ashura: But its your brother's name, you are Yuui.

Fai: I KNOW! Ashura-sama, but for now just let me be Fai and Yuui be Yuui since we're doing this by Horitsuba, TRC and holic all mixed up together! Ok?!

Ashura: Ok. (_Smiles)_

Soel Mokona: Thanks. Do you think blue looks better or red?

Larg Mokona: (_Nods_) Blue is very nice. And Wata-kun is quite the tyrant when he refuses to share.

Watanuki: HEY! I served it to you in the END!

Larg Mokona: That's why Watanuki is righteous! And those snacks…YUM 3 That thing, it was the stir stick thing on the plate. Snacks…Special snacks. HEY Everyone, Wata-kun is going to make special snacks and bring out drinks for everyone!

Everyone: YAY!

Watanuki: WHAT?!

Yuuko: This is a very stringent order… We still have a couple pages…

Watanuki: WHY DO I CONSTANTLY HAVE TO COOK???!!!!????

Doumeki: So Yuui-san doesn't have to since he already cooks for many at his restaurant.

Yuui: Yeah, I would love to try other peoples' dishes for new ideas.

Himawari: Cook.

CSake: Everybody! PUSH!

(_Everybody pushes Himawari, who restrained very persistently for her own reasons, into the kitchen_)

CSake: While you all are at it!

.

.

.

T-chan: Do you think its honestly a good idea to lock up the kitchen with safe doors?

CSake: It's gonna be fine.

_**WHACK SMACK**_

Himawari: Please let me out. (_Holding a big butcher knife and had chopped down the wall)_

T-chan: Told ya, Himawari-chan, it's ok.

CSake: How should I know she would hack at the walls?!

Kohane: Nice but I wish Watanuki-kun left the store once in a while…Being all alone like that is very distressing to me…

Watanuki-kun: But I'm not alone I have Mokona, Maru, Moro with me.

Doumeki: Yes it is distressing since he talking to beings that normal people can't see. Normal people might think that Watanuki is out of his mind talking to fantasy creatures.

Watanuki, Larg Mokona, Maru, Moro: HEY! (_Doumeki: Sip – As if nothing happened_)

Zashiki-warashi: I don't do that…I'm getting better at it.

Fai: Hey Watanuki! (_Zashiki gets really red and falls out the gap of the building_)

Kurogane: YOU DIMWIT! Go! (_Sends the Hanshin Kudan of his to save Zashiki – who comes back up all flustered out_)

Ame-warashi: Zashiki you really need some help…Snow?? Snow is freezing I'll gladly make it rain for you.

T-kun: Reminder

Lemon: Don't do Freezing Rain.

(_In the city where the submitter lived – freezing rain…_)

Ame-warashi: I could do the rain but maybe you get that world renowned Chinook that occurs in your town to occur first before I can do… NO

Yuuko: What?

Ame-warashi: MOVE CITIES! Then I'll agree to do rain. (_Sulks in the corner_)

Soel Mokona: What's wrong?

Fai: Snow is Ame's arch enemy and she can't do anything about it unfortunately.

Larg Mokona: Oh.

Holic Crew: Like…

Yuuko: Next-

Fuuma: I got them custom made and wedding?!

Soel Mokona: Don't you dare deny our marriage!!

Larg Mokona: Yeah brother-in-law, don't deny it!

Fuuma: I'm not denying it but it's our seiyuus who got married! You can't say I got married!

Soel Mokona: You meanie… (_starts tearing up_)

Larg Mokona: Brother-in-law what are you doing? You're already breaking your wife's heart?

Fuuma: No! (_Frantic runs over to comfort Mokona)_

Kurogane: So you mean the ending romance that CLAMP gave in the character book 1 ended up being not Mokona with Syaoran but Mokona with Fuuma?

Fai: OH MY…You read it?

Kurogane: What I was bored coming to work one day so I read it.

Yuuko: While the newly wed reconcile, next.

Kamui: What does a cravat have to do with awesomeness?

Subaru: Even though he isn't admitting it don't he's feeling warm and fuzzy from that compliment.

Kamui: SU-BA-RU! (_Getting red_)

Subaru: Hehe.

Chitose: I would love to expand the business into your dimension, but unless your world can do something about the lag in technology then I can do something about it.

Eagle: I could at anytime but because some certain bodies of people in your world may not accept …(_Bursts out semi-weeping) _Poor Mr. Rabbit, (_Mr. Rabbit is weeping as well_) I can't get in until then.

Chitose and Eagle: Sorry.

President Tomoyo: About Kuro-tan's arm, it was that he lacked a proper nerve to operate it correctly.

Kurogane: Wrong, it was crimping on my stump! Even if it should-

Fai: She meant in your heart you were so utterly irritated that this arm was made by a Tomoyo-chan look alike that you refuse to use it properly. Come on Kuro-mi it's all in the mind that has been impeding you from using the arm correctly.

Kurogane: …Huh?

President Tomoyo: Wow, Fai is right.

Amaterasu: TSUKOYOMI'S CURRENT VICTIM IS YOURS TRULY!

Princess Tomoyo: Don't listen to her, I wouldn't do anything to my dear sister. (_Super power flings Amaterasu across the room_)

Souma: Amaterasu!

Toya: What was that randomness for?

T-chan: Included in this note says: "Is to get back for all the time you've bullied all your Sakura little sisters…"

Toya: OH NO you don't (_Gets into sibling fight with the real CCSSakura, T-chan and CSake_)

Fujitaka and Nadeshiko: Stop …you four… I don't think its going to work...Yeah. _(Sweatdrops_)

Yuuko: Once again, that guy is dead. You can't ask him.

Clow: (_Out of nowhere_) I made up with sweets with Kero and Yue, a hat. (_In the CCS portal, Kero is in love with his sweets and Yue is grumbling with his hat on.)_

Yuuko:…You know Yue is ticked_._

Clow: I know. (_Smiles the Clow Reed smile_)

Yuuko: You know how much that smiles aggravates me?! (_Attempts to strangle Clow_)

Larg Mokona: It's the real Clow-sama…

Mokona2: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! (_Kicks Clow and Yuuko - by accident_)

Clow: With all that time, space and dream continuum blahness, I'm here for now. Please continue on.

Yuuko: Final question translation – After we all get the pink slip, what are we going to do?

Fai: Well I - Watanuki: (_Panicking_) YUUKO-SAN! THE TIME! (_Background_: _Doumeki is the clock._)

Himawari and Kohane: CUT! We are overtime!

Ame-warashi: We need to get to my weather report now! Hurry up!

Yuuko: Oh no, the time is up for the conclusion of TRC Q&A…Let me cry first BAWL! Clow get over here. I'm sorry Fai-chan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok I'm fine now. We would like to all thank the audience for staying with us during the time TRC was in manga and on air. And thanks to all the guests for coming in each episode to answer questions. A great thanks is for the submitters to helped out giving great questions, requests –

Fai: And threats-

Yuuko: To make this show an enjoyable question panel session and we hope it was enjoyable for you while we attempted to answer your questions.

Tsubasa-hime: We hope you all will continue to read CLAMP mangas.

Tsubasa-kun: And hope that CLAMP will not make such a confusing the story in the future.

Kurogane: Probably won't happen. (_Picking his ear…_) _**WHAMO!**_

Fay: Do you think there will be other future question panel sessions like this for CLAMP mangas to come?

CSakura: Maybe.

CSyaoran: Or maybe not.

Mokona2: But who knows because it's a SECRET! (_Secretive Mokona smile_)

---

Thank you for reading TRC Q&A, I hope it was enjoyable.

And big thank you to the readers who were willing to submit questions.

And a personal thank you very much for be willing to send in reviews at each chapter:

- _Demon Fox of Midnight_

_- Miyu-Luva_

_- IceQueen987_

Thank you once again. (nwn)


End file.
